Heroes Come Back
by Dragon of the Underworld
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped as a baby and grows up not knowing his origin, but when he comes back to konoha he'll find more then just who his parents were, he'll find what he's been looking for all along. NxHxOC Rated M Lemon in Chpt 10,11, 3some in chapter 16.
1. Chapter 1

As you guys know _**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

- Yo, we meet again.

- _Before you guys read the story __**CHECK**__ out __**my PROFILE**__ I have a __**new poll**__, if you guys have any suggestions for the poll let me know so I can make some additions asap._

- Also check out the new link I have for **FREE MANGA**, well that's if you guys didn't already know about it, it's great I know if you guys haven't seen it you'll love it.

- And last check out the link for the music video I posted, its nice, I know the girls will love it. I can hear it already _AAAWWWWWW._

- Well I hope by now you guys checked out my profile . . . . . well any way here's my new story I hope you guys like.

**ENJOY**

Here's the new story

* * *

_Summary_: Now that everyone is ready to called Naruto a hero and respect him he's gone. But what happens when he finds out about his origin and comes back to Konoha and gets caught in a love triangle.

There's probably going to be a fight and probably a lemon towards the end, unless you guys want more then just one lemon.

_Pairing_: HinaNaruOC

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 1

The event that was currently taking place right now was a life changing event, an event that made everyone forget how beautiful the night sky was. The sky was filled with stars that burned brightly and a full-moon that completed a picture perfect scenery, however it also included a lone figure hiding in the trees ready to move in and strike at the right moment.

As the moon light reflected of his forehead protector it revealed a scratched Iwa insignia.

The shinobi was just minutes away from Konoha, he watched as this life changing event finally came to an end.

All of Konoha was quiet, all the noise of destruction had ceased, however everyone was still on alert. The feeling was the same as that of the eye of a storm and they thought perhaps there would be more destruction to come. Everyone stood their ground just waiting and waiting, even after they realized that it was over they still couldn't believe it.

"Is . . . . is it really over?" said a jounin.

"I sure hope so" replied another.

The demon lord Kyuubi had made his way towards Konoha demolishing the wall and destroying part of the village. The entire leaf army in the front line battled the demon lord as best they could, but like in any war there were casualties. A normal shinobi, like the many that tried to slow down the demon, stood no chance against the demon.

Unfortunately the fourth Hokage was late in arriving to help the other shinobis, so many people were caught in the path of destruction that was the demon. Those that died were not lost in vaine as the the Hokage was able to put a stop to demon before more damage was doe.

"Of course it's over . . . . . ." said another jounin coming up behind them.

The other two jounins turned to look at the one approaching them.

". . . . the fourth Hokage made sure of that" finished the approaching jounin.

Once they heard that they realized what had happened.

Every shinobi in the village knew about the Hokage's plan, they knew that he was going to seal away the Kyuubi with a jutsu. They also knew that in order for the jutsu to take effect he would have to sacrifice his life, but it would assure Kyuubi's defeat. The moment everyone found out about the plan they opposed it, they didn't want the Hokage to just give up his life.

One of those was the third.

--Flashback--

"_Minato. . . . your not seriously going through with this plan are you?" asked the third._

"_Of course I am . . . . you know there is no other way" replied Minato._

"_There is always other ways" said the third._

"_Not in this case there isn't" said Minato._

"_Minato this village needs you . . . . with you gone there would be no one at the moment ready to take your place" said the third._

"_You can Sarutobi" replied Minato._

_The third just shock his head, "Don't take this the wrong way but why should I take care of the village when we know you would do a much better job of it. I'm old an I have less to offer the village, my life is worth less then yours . ."_

"_I hope your not going to suggest what I think your going to suggest" said Minato._

" _. . Minato I think you should let me perform the jutsu, let me take your place" said the third._

"_I'm sorry but that's not going to happen, as Hokage it's my job to protect Konoha and that is why I have to do this, besides it take more then a week to learn the jutsu and that is time we don't have" replied Minato._

_Third closed his eyes and sighed in defeat knowing Minato was right._

--End of Flashback--

Even though the village had lost a hero in the Hokage they had gained another one in a newly born baby.

Not only did everyone know about the plan, but they also knew that the Hokage wanted his son to be seen as a Hero. Everyone believed in the Hokage, they believed when he said that the seal would be Strong enough to keep the Kyuubi jailed and because of that they agreed with him. In everyone's eyes they baby, the Hokage's son, was indeed a Hero.

After the initial shock of seeing the battle over everyone hurried to the site where the sealing happened. Everyone were ready to proclaim the baby as the Hero he was. They all knew if the sealing had worked then the fourth Hokage would be dead and the baby would be all alone, they had to get there before anything happened to the baby.

The third was in the balcony of the Hokage tower watching everything play out and when he saw everything finish a sense of sadness ran through out his body, then it all turned to calmness knowing it was over.

The third made his way towards the site were it all happened, he still couldn't believe what he and everyone else that was still alive had witness. He was old and knew that the best thing he could have done was take his place, but alas he did not let him.

'_I can't blame him, if it was me I too wouldn't be able to let some one else take my place'_thought Sarutobi.

When the third Hokage arrived at the location he noticed that he was not the first, it seemed as if every single shinobi in the front line that was still alive was there. The third Hokage cleared his throat making his presences known, when the shinobis took notice of him they cleared a path for him.

The third walked passed everyone till he arrived at the site, when his eyes fell to the lifeless body of the fourth Hokage he quickly turned around and stared at everyone.

"Where is he?" asked the third.

"He wasn't here when we arrived Hokage-sama" replied a shinobi.

The third continued to stare at everyone almost as if he didn't believe what that one shinobi had said.

"Hokage-sama it's true I was the first one here and he wasn't here" said Kakashi a twelve year old jounin at the time.

"A baby don't just get up and walk off . . . . some one must have taken him" said the Hokage.

"You think some one kidnapped him?" asked another jounin.

"Well if it wasn't that what else do you suppose happened to him" replied the Hokage.

No one answered as they just looked at the third wondering what he was going to say next.

". . . I want you all to search the entire village and search with in an eight mile radius out side of Konoha, I want an up date every hour, we'll be out here looking all night long, as long as it takes . . . . .I want that baby found" said the third.

"Kakashi . . . ."

"Yes Hokage-sama

" . . I want you to take the body of the fourth to the hospital, when your done with that I want you to join the other in the search for the baby" said the Hokage.

"Understood" replied Kakashi.

"Everyone else begin your search" said the Hokage.

"Yes sir" replied everyone and left.

* * *

The same figure that once stood out side of Konoha was now dashing through the forest as he tried to make his way out of the fire country.

The missing Iwa shinobi was in a hurry, he knew Konoha wouldn't waste time in launching a search party. He looked down to his arms to the baby he carried, if he was caught carrying the baby there was no doubt they would probably kill him.

'_All I have to do is keep traveling through the forest, I have to avoid going through main roads where I can run in to people . . . . right now I can't let anyone see me with the baby. All I have to do is at least reach the border to Kusa . . . I'm sure Konoha won't dare cross the border' _thought the Iwa shinobi.

He looked down on the baby, the baby was completely asleep.  The jutsu performed on him had taken all his energy making him tired, which put him to sleep.

'_Once I turn this brat over to the Tsuchikage I'm sure they'll welcome me back to the village and restore my rightful place in the village . . . . . . I'm sick and tired of being a missing ninja'_ he thought as he continued to make his was to the border.

The Iwa shinobi was already about fifteen miles away from Konoha and basically in the clear but he was not going to take any chances and continued to dash through he forest.

* * *

The hours had passed by so quickly that every failed to noticed that the sun was now rising.

The jounin in charge of the search made his way to the Hokage's office to report the findings. He knocked on the door and entered when he was told to.

"Hokage-sama" said the jounin and then he bowed.

"What news do you have for me" said the Hokage.

"Sir all the units have reported and none of them found him nor did they find anything that would lead to his whereabouts" said the jounin.

"Continue your search till noon . . . we'll figure something out by then" said the Hokage.

"Right" responded the jounin and left to alert the other.

The third just sat there as a he replayed a memory in his head.

**"Naruto . . . Naruto will be his name" said Minato.**

"_**Naruto?" asked Sarutobi.**_

"_**Yes . . . . I got it from one of Jiraiya sensie's books" said Minato.**_

"_**Minato . . . . . . I didn't think a married man such as your self would those books" said Sarutobi as he referred to the icha icha books.**_

"_**Nononono . . . this book isn't one of his dirty ones" said Minato as he showed him the book.**_

"_**Ohh . . . so Naruto" said Saruto.**_

"_**That's right" replied Minato**_

"Naruto . . . . . where are you?" Sarutobi said to himself once the memory was done playing in his mind.

* * *

It had been thirty minutes since the missing ninja had crossed the border and was now rushing through Kusa territory.

The missing ninja was tired he had been traveling for several hours with out any rest and could feel his body almost give out on him, so he came to a stop.

"I think . . . I should really take a rest" he said, _'I should be in the clear now so there's no rush anymore . . . . I'll take a rest and then I'll continue to travel through the main roads'_ he thought.

As he rested he heard a noise, he cupped a hand around his ear to hear more.  The shinobi smiled knowing that sound, it was water, a river more to be more precise, and it sounded as if it wasn't to far off. He looked at the baby he held and could see he was still asleep and seeing as he was still tired and barely able to move his body, so he decided to hide the baby on some bushes thinking that he would weigh him down more.

The missing ninjas walked several feet till he came upon the river, he walked up to the small river and knelled in front of it to take a drink. He cupped his hand and dipped them in the water, when he was about to take his fourth drink three tall shadows were now surrounding him.

The missing ninja turned around seeing three Kusa shinobis standing in front of him.

"What the fuck do you think your doing in our territory Iwa"

"Let's have some fun and fucking rip the guts out this piece of trash"

"NO . . . I-I'm just making my way through . . . no harm no fuzz" said the missing ninja.

The three shinobis just looked at him.

"This bitch is lying, I can tell"

"Come on guys let's not do this the hard way . . . . let's talk about this" said the missing ninja, he knew there was no way he stood against three Kusa shinobi.

"Talk? Who do you think we fucking are? women . . . . we don't talk you fucking peice of shit"

"We specially don't like to talk with Iwa trash"

"You know you do---" was all the missing ninja got out before he was decapitated.

"Serves this bitch right"

"This shit head was to easy, he didn't do anything"

"How about we fucking do what we came here do"

All three shinobis knelled down to drink water from the river.

"What do we do with the body?"

"I don't fucking care, I'm not going to dirty my hands with this piece of trash. I'm out of here, you bitches can stay here and do what ever you want with the body if you want"

The other two shinobis looked at each other and decided to follow the other one and leave.

The three shinobis left not knowing that several feet away was a baby hidden in the bushes, a baby that was now left alone and no one aware that he was there.

* * *

WELL? What did you think?

Just to let you guys know this story isn't going to be a long story but it's not going to be short, it will probably be around 11 chapters.

If you guys already checked out my profile how about you **REVIEW** now, good start to the story?

_Till next time_

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own **Naruto**_

**A/N**

-At this point the story is still developing a little so hold your horses.

-Great job on the reviews let keep it up and lets get others to review.

-I will be busy the next two to three weeks so it will take me a while to update after this chapter but I will still try to update.

_Enjoy the story_

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 2

"abuuu abububuuu" an elderly woman made funny noises to a blond baby she was carrying while she tickled him on his tummy at the same time.

"Maya . . . why don't you give the baby a rest . . . you've been doing that for hours now . . . . I'm sure he's tired of that by now" said an elderly man.

The baby let out joyful giggle from all the attention he was getting from the elderly woman.

"See he's not tired of it . . . I'm sure he probably wants more . . . rigth?" she said to the baby.

The elderly man just shock his head and sighed.

"Awww you're a real cutie aren't . . . . . .Gin look at him . . . . isn't he adorable" said Maya to her husband, the elderly man that traveled with her.

"That's for sure . . . . he looks just like me when I was his age" joked Gin.

"He's definitely going to have girls chasing him around when he grows up . . . . I can tell he's going to be very handsome" said Maya.

"I just wonder how many hearts he's going to break" said Gin.

"It's those beautiful blue eyes of his that the girls will go crazy for" said Maya looking in to the baby's eyes.

Maya looked at the baby and noticed he was making funny faces and pouting his lips.

"Gin . . I think we need to stop soon . . . I think uhh . . . what did you say his name was" said Maya.

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Gin.

"How do you know his name is Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Maya.

"Because that's who the scroll is made out to and the scroll was left with him, so I can only assume he _is _Uzumaki Naruto" said Gin as he made logic of the situation.

"I think Naruto wants more milk and we're out, so we need to stop to buy some more" said Maya.

"We'll stop in the next town that come up . . . it shouldn't be to far . . ." said Gin

"Maya . . I really think that we should looked at the scroll" added Gin.

"No . . . the scroll is intended for Naruto and only him" said Maya.

"The only reason why you don't want to look at it is because it might tell us where he's from and who his parents are and then we'll have to take him back to them and you don't want to do that" said Gin.

"Look if they left a scroll for the baby then that means they didn't want him and left the scroll explaining everything to him, if some one accidentally left him or kidnapped him and then left him I doubt they'd leave a scroll. Returning a baby to a family that doesn't want him is something I don't want to do" said Maya.

"I guess your right" said Gin

--Flashback--

_A couple traveled a route near a forest, this was an elderly couple that made there life selling goods to towns, and villages. The couple had a house in a small town in a very isolated part of the wind country, the couple would travel to other villages and towns selling goods._

_The couple was on their was back to the wind country when they started to hear cries coming from the forest. The horse that pulled a small carriage stopped as both Maya and Gin got off._

"_What is that" said Maya._

"_It's probably an animal trying to lure us in" said Gin._

"_That doesn't sound like an animal" said Maya as she started to go in to the forest, while Gin followed hesitantly._

_The couple walked for a while as they followed the cries till they reached a bush. They parted the bush as their eyes fell on the baby behind it. Maya quickly lifted the baby trying to comfort him._

"_There there it's ok . . . . the baby is hungry" said Maya._

"_Well I think we still have some food and milk in the carriage" said Gin. The couple made their way back to the carriage where they had the food, when they arrived at the carriage they fed the baby. _

"_Alright let's go" said Maya._

"_What are you talking about . . . . . we have to wait here till the people whom the baby belongs to return" said Gin._

"_You talk as if they were stupid enough to forget a baby . . . . . it's obvious that they left the baby . . . . no one is coming back . . . . . . " said Maya._

" _. . . maybe . . maybe this is the way it was suppose to happen, remember all those times we tried to have a baby when we were young but we never could . . . . . maybe this is the gods way of giving us a child" said Maya._

"_We're waiting" said Gin with authority. He did recall all those times, he did want a son but he wasn't sure about taking another's child._

"_Fine but I don't think anyone is coming" said Maya._

_The couple waited for about two hours and no one even passed by the road, finally Gin had enough and decided to leave, he wipped the horse so it would start to move._

"_So you've decided to finally head home" said Maya._

"_Yes, plus remembered Yuki is about to give birth, we promised her we'd be there" said Gin._

"_Oh yes she's having her little girl, I can't wait . . . . . see Naruto you won't be alone . . .you'll already have a friend when we get house" said Maya as she looked as Naruto._

--Flashback ends--

After the couple stopped to buy some food for the baby they continued to travel all day in hopes of arriving home soon, it was finally settle that the couple would adopt Naruto and raise him.

* * *

The Hokage sat in a round table along with the council.

"So after about eighteen hours of search no one has been able to find anything?" asked a coucil memeber.

"That's right but I will do everything I can to find him" said Sarutobi.

"For how long . . . . . Hokage-sama you know we can't continue to use this many shinobis just to look for the baby, after the attack we had from the kyuubi we need to be on high alert and we need as many shinobis here in the village" said a councilman.

"Don't worry all of the shinobis are back in the village at the moment and I will only send one unit of anbu to search for the baby and I assure you that that will not lower the village's defence" replied Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama are you even sure that . . . that there even is some one out there to look for" asked another person.

"What do you mean?" asked the Hokage.

"The jutsu performed by fourth Hokage is very powerful jutsu and yesterday was the first time that that jutsu was used by any one that we know of, right?"

"That is correct" replied the third.

"Well if this was the first time that jutsu was used then how are we suppose to know what exactly are all the repercussions of this jutsu . . . do you get where I'm going with this?"

"You think that the jutsu might have taken Naruto's life as well?" asked the third.

"It's a possibility"

"Yes . . . . but if so then where is the babies body?" said the third.

Everyone in the room just shrugged not having anything to say to that.

"I guess we can keep looking but we can't extend this for a long period of time"

"Yes I know I have already made a deadline . . . . I will have the anbu unit in search of him for at least two months before we stop" said Sarutobi.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

7 Years later

A young girl sat on some step outside a house, she had her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands. The girl had fiery long red hair, and grey silver eyes. She sat there waiting till she heard the door behind her open, she turned around to see who it was.

"Kaede? What are you doing?"

"Hi Maya . . . . I'm just sitting here waiting for Naruto, Gin, and dad" said Kaede.

Kaede was the daughter of Yuki and Kosuke, a couple that was friends with Gin and Maya. Kaede was born before Maya and Gin arrived back in town, the elderly couple was excited to see the little girls and to introduce everyone to Naruto. However when they got their they got the news that Yuki had died after she gave birth to Kaede.

Since the day that Maya started to raise Naruto she no longer traveled with Gin, instead she stayed behind taking care of Naruto. Gin's new part was Kosuke, Kaede's father, that way Gin wouldn't travel alone and Maya would look after Kaede when they were gone. On some occasions Naruto would travel with them and this was one of those times.

"Well aren't you going to be happy" said Maya.

"Why?" asked kaede. Maya point forward and Kaede quickly turned back around and noticed that the three of them had returned.

Kaede stood up and ran to them, while Maya walked behind her. When they reached them they noticed that the carriege was empty and they looked beaten, bruised, and blood stains on their clothes.

"Naruto are you alright" said a worried Kaede.

"What happened?" asked Maya.

"A group of bandits robbed us of everything and we tried to stop them but they were to much" said Gin.

"Why don't you all come in and I'll treat your wounds" said Maya as everyone went in to the house.

"Naruto your nose is bleeding and your cheek is red" Kaede said to Naruto.

"I know the blood won't stop coming out and my cheek really hurts" said Naruto as he rubbed it.

"Here" said Kaede as she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Every time I get a cut or I'm hurting my dad gives me a kiss to make it better" said Kaede.

"Does it work?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know, but if you want I can give you another kiss just in case" said Kaede, she quickly kissed him again on the cheek before he said anything, all he did was blush. Once inside the two sat on a couch silently as they waited for Kaede's dad to be healed.

"Kaede . . . . come, we should go home" said Kosuke as he came in to the living room where they sat.

"Coming" said Kaede following her dad out the door.

"Bye Naruto" she said.

"Bye Kaede" said Naruto as Gin closed the door, the two then walked to the kitchen were Maya already had a plate of food waiting for them, the three sat down to eat like a family.

Maya and Gin had decided to tell Naruto the truth, they told him he was adopted after they found him and they didn't know where he was from. They also told him about the scroll and told him that they would wait abit longer to give it to him, Naruto really didn't care. To Naruto this was his family and if the people that abandoned him didn't want him then he didn't want to know about them.

"You two might've had a bad day but I'm sure this will make it better" said Maya.

"Your cooking always makes things better . . . . but you know not all of us had a bad day" said Gin as he looked at Naruto.

"Go on . . . tell her" said Gin.

"What happened Naruto?" asked Maya.

"I met someone . . . an angel" he said.

"An angel?" said Maya.

"Uhhum" he mumbled.

"I assume your referring to a girl right?" asked Maya.

"Yeah . . . she was very pretty and . . . . . . and . . she was like an angel" said Naruto while the other two just laughed.

"What?" said Naruto.

"You said the same thing about Kaede" said Maya.

Naruto just blushed as he recalled that he indeed said that.

"I hope some day I can see her again" said Naruto.

"If you're meant to see her again then you'll see her again" said Gin.

"Well does this other angel of yours have a name" asked Maya.

Naruto's head perked up with a smile and nodded at Maya.

"Well what's her name?" asked Maya.

"Her name is . . . ."

* * *

"Hinata . . . why don't you go and get some rest . . . I'm sure your probably tired from the trip" said Hiashi to his seven year old daughter. Hinata nodded and did as she was told.

Hiashi went to his office where two Hyuga elders were already waiting for him.

"Hiashi . . . . . . we take it that the trip to the water fall village went well" said one of them as Hiashi enter the office.

"What can I help you with?" asked Hiashi who was relly annoyed having to talk to them having just returned from a trip.

"We want to talk to you about your daughter" said an elder.

"Hinata?" said Hiashi.

"We want to talk about her progress . . ."

"Isn't it a little early, she's barely on her second year in the academy" said Hiashi.

" . . . but she's progressing very slowly. Every Hyuga great past and present were great from the beginning . . . . . I mean just look at Neji you can tell what that boy is going to be . . . . . . but not Hinata"

"If this is your attempt to bring up the conversation about who should be the heir to the clan I suggest you stop, we will talk about this when the time is right and only then will I make a true decision" said Hiashi.

"Very well" said the elder as he and the other elder left the office.

Hiashi sighed heavily.

"_Hinata . . . my little girl . . . . . it's true one can see how great someone can be from the beginning . . . . . . and Hinata is. . . . she's gentle, caring, sweet, and shy, I don't know if being a shinobi is the right thing for her. I want to do what's best for her, but I just don't know if being heir is right for her"_thought Hiashi.

"Hinata" he whispered.

* * *

_**a/n**_

_- If you guys haven't **checked out** my **new poll** go on check it out in **my profile**, and if you have any suggestions **tell me**._

_- I hope you guys see where the story is heading, it will get better._

_- I we can get a whole bunch of reviews, it's nver a bad thing so go ahead and do that._

Till next time

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto.**

Hey it's me.

_**READ PLEASE**_

**_-In regards to my story 'The Way I Dreamed It'_**

_It has come to my attention (**by an anonimous tip**)that some one **(The Sin of the Creator)** has posted my story and is planning on changing it **WITHOUT** my permission. There is another person **evildart17** who is posting my story up as well **HOWEVER he DOES** have my permission to post it up **CORRECTING** only the spelling and grammar error._

_I have written five stories . . . ._

_The way I dreaemd – is the only one I have allowed anyone to revise (evildar17)._

_Midnight Snack – no one else should have it posted up._

_One shot is all you get – no one should have it posted up._

_Team Zero – no one should have it posted up, and FYI this story is in hiatus for now._

_Heroes come back – no one should have it posted up._

_. . . . . so PLEASE if anyone else has my stories posted up report them for abuse, this has been going on for a while now, I myself reported to KYUBITEASER that some was copying her story 'Into the woods', don't let people STEAL stories, please let them know._

_:(_ _it's sad that people have to resort to this but we have to put them in their place._

- Love the reviews keep it up.

- I know i said i was going to be busy but i just decided to write the chapter and give it to you.

- Well I got this chapter up A LOT sooner then I thought I would, so I'm sure you guys will be glad for that.

- This chapter might be a little sad in the end.

- I will try to get the next chapter up soon as well ok.

_Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 3

"I GOT IT" yelled Naruto during breakfast.

"Geez you're always full of energy but what in the world's got you this hyped up?" asked Gin.

"I know what I can do to help the family and the town" said Naruto.

"And what is that?" asked Gin.

"I will become a shinobi" said Naruto with determination.

"Darling do you have everything ready for your trip?" Maya asked Gin and ignored Naruto's proclamation, she thought it was probably one of those 'I want to be this' and then later it would be 'I want to be that' so she made nothing of it.

Naruto didn't even notice he went unheard as he was peaked with interest at what Maya had said.

"Your going somewhere dad?" he asked and got a nod from Gin.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto.

"Well we're going to the wave country this time" said Gin.

"Oh" said Naruto a bit dissapointed.

"Why so down?" asked Maya asked Naruto.

"Well I was just wondering how come we never go to any of the big villages" asked Naruto.

"What's got you so intersted in those villages?" asked Gin.

"Well I've heared so many things about them, they must be great if there so big" said Naruto.

"The fact that their big is the reason why we don't go to those villages" said Gin.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well because their big they have a lot of people, and because they have more people they're able to do a lot more. You see the big villages are able to produce everything they need with in their own walls and the things they can't they get from other big villages. They put their trust in other villages and not in people like us, so that is why we don't go to big villages because they basically don't need us" said Gin.

"I always hoped we'd be able to go to a big village" said Naruto.

"Where would you like to go?" asked Maya.

"I don't know . . . . . . maybe the sand village, Hiro said that the sand village is really great and they have everything and it's beautiful . . . or we could go to another place" said Naruto.

"Hiro?" repeated Gin.

"Yeah the guys that lives across from Kaede's house" said Naruto.

"Yes I know . . it's just that when you mentioned his name just now I remembered that he used to live in the sand village" said Gin.

"I guess that's why he knows so much about it" replied Naruto.

"Yeah but it's what he did for a living that brings me back to something you said a while a go" said Gin.

Naruto just looked at him confused.

"You see if I remember correctly young Hiro . . ."

"Dad Hiro isn't young" said Naruto.

"Well I guess I'm just used to calling everyone young, anyway Hiro used to be a shinobi for the sand village . . . . an elite jounin if I remember, and you did said you wanted to be a shinobi right?" said Gin.

"Are you saying that Hiro could teach me way of the shinobi?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know about that . . . I mean there must be a reason why he's not doing that any more and living in a place like this . . . . . he probably wants to ge away from all of that, so he might be reluctant to take you in as his subordinate" said Gin.

"Naruto are you really serious about being a shinobi?" asked Maya.

"Yeah mom . . . . I'm tired of the bandit robbing us . . . . and those jerks that come and raid the village and steal all the valueables from the people" said Naruto.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go and ask him" said Gin.

"Yeah I'll go later with Kaede" said Naruto.

"Speaking of Kaede you two seem to be really close" said Maya.

"Yeah she's the best" replied Naruto without getting what Maya was trying to say.

The conversation was cut when they heard a knock on the door.

"That must be Kosuke . . . he must be ready to go" he said as he stood up and walked to the door with Naruto and Maya following.

Gin open the door and there waiting was Kosuke and Kaede.

"Ready?" asked Kosuke.

"Let's go" said Gin as he walked out and hopped on the carriage that was all packed up.

"Bye dad" said Kaede as she went in to the house.

"Bye" they all said.

* * *

Naruto and Kaede were walking to Hiro's house.

"A shinobi?" asked Kaede after hearing everything Naruto had to say.

"Yeah" was all he said.

"Well if it's what you want then I'm Ok with it . . . ." said Kaede with a big smile.

" . . . . . Naruto does your cheek still hurt?" asked Kaede.

"Why . . . you want to kiss it again?" Naruto teased her.

"If . .if you want me to" she replied, Naruto blushed deeply he definitely didn't expect that answer. Kaede reacted to Naruto's blush and blushed as well then they both turned away from each other trying to hid it.

"Where here" he said, the two walked towards the back of the house where Hiro spend most of his time just siting and looking at the sky.

"Ah excuse me mister Hiro" said Naruto as he walked up to him.

Hiro had his eyes closed and when he heard some one he opened them.

"Ah Naruto . . . and Kaede . . . . what brings you two to my place?" he asked.

"Hiro I want to ask something very important" said Naruto.

"What is it?"

"My dad told me you used to be a shinobi in the sand village and . . "

"No I know what your going to ask" said Hiro.

"I want to be your subordinate . . . show me how to be a shinobi" asked Naruto.

"I sorry Naruto but I can't take you as my subordinate, I'm retired and done with all of that . . . . I'm sorry . . . please don't insist because I will not change my mind" said Hiro.

A very disappointed Naruto turned around and left with Kaede by his side.

* * *

"No . . . . . Hinata we've gone over these move ten times already" said Hiashi as he trained Hinata.

"Im sorry I'll try again" she said.

"No that's fine . . . . I think that's all for today . . . . . you can go, we'll try again tomorrow" said Hiashi.

"Yes father" she said.

Hinata went to her room to get cleaned up and to change, when she was done she went out for a walked around the village.

While she walked around the village Hinata saw Sakura and Ino together and they looked like they were sneaking around, both of them stopped to look around and spotted Hinata.

"Hey Hinata" said Sakura as she motioned to her to come.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Hinata, these two were the most annoying girls in her class but it was just her luck that she ended up being friends with them. She had no idea how it happened it just did, however she never complained, they were her only girl friends.

"Come on Hinata" said Ino as she grabbed her and dragged her along.

"What are you doing?" she asked again.

"Shhhhhh"

"You'll see" said Sakura.

The three continued to move while Hinata still didn't know what they were doing. She had nothing to do so she just went along with them. The three then came upon the an opening in the forest and that's when they stopped.

"There . . . . there he is" said Ino as they quickly hid. Hinata took a quickly look to see who was there.

"Sasuke . . . . you've been fallowing Sasuke" said Hinata.

"SHHHHH Hinata he's going to hear you" said Sakura.

"Oh man he's so HOT" said Ino.

"I know and he's . . . he's so yummy" said Sakura, the two then turned to Hinata and waited for her remark.

"What?" said Hinata.

"Aren't you going to say something about Sasuke, like he's hot" said Ino.

"Why would I do that" replied Hinata.

"Why wouldn't you say something if you like Sas- . . . . . . . you don't like Sasuke . . . do you?" said Ino, she and Sakura were now staring Hinata down and all she did was shake her head.

"That's great . . . competing with two people over Sasuke is worst then competing with just forehead girl" said Ino.

"No it would be much easier competing with a pig then with Hinata" said Sakura as she looked at Ino.

"Wait . . . . then if you don't like Sasuke then who do you like . . . you do like someone right?' asked Ino.

"Well uhhm"

"So you do like some one who is it? Is he cute?" Said Ino.

"You have to show him to us" said Sakura.

"I can't" said Hinata.

"Awww come Hinata don't be so shy, I'm sure he's cute, I mean a nice good girl like you can get plenty of guys" said Ino.

"No it's jus that well he doesn't live here" siad Hinata.

"He doesn't live here?" asked Sakura.

"I met himwhen I went to the water fall" said Hinata.

"So he lives in the water fall?" asked Ino.

"No he was traveling as well and I never found out were he lived" said Hinata.

"So your never going to see him again" said Sakura.

"That's terrible" said Ino, this really brought Hinata down.

"I just wish that maybe some day I'll see him again" said Hinata.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will" said Ino trying to put some spirit back in to her.

"You think" replied Hinata.

"Yeah . . . . . . so what was his name?" asked Sakura.

"His name is Naruto and he's very . . ." Hinata tried to find an appropiate word, Sakura and Ino just hung with inticipation on what she was going to say.

Finally Ino stepped in and said, ". . . . . HOT"

"Well I wouldn't use that word" replied Hinata, hot was the word she wanted to say but her very reserve nature was telling her to use the word handsome.

"Hinata just say he's HOT" said Sakura.

"He's . . . . . hot" said Hinata as she gave in to them. Sakura and Ino just squealed and hugged.

* * *

Naruto and Kaede were walking back to the house, Naruto hadn't said a work while Kaede kept trying to cheer him up, but there was no change in him.

"Naruto please . . . . . don't ignore me . . . . it makes me feel like your mad at me" said Kaede.

"No . . . . I'm not mad at you" said Naruto.

"I know . . but it feels like it . . . look I know you wanted this and . . . ." she trailed off.

"I . . . I just wanted the ability to protect us" said Naruto before he came to a complete stop.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaede.

Naruto just rose his arm and with pointed forward with his finger, Kaede turned to look at what he was pointing at. The were close to Naruto's house and she could see Maya outside talking with another person holding some bags. This guy lived in their town, every morning he would walked to the closes town to buy some groceries.

What caught both Naruto's and Kaede's eyes was Maya's expresion and her emotions. She had her hand over her mouth, then they realized from the tears that fell from her eyes that she was trying to stop her sobs from being heard. The guy put a hand on Maya's shoulder like if he was trying to comfort her and then he left.

Maya then fell to her knees and at that moment both Naruto and Kaede ran to her side to see what had happened that made her like this. Maya quickly hugged both of them once they were near.

* * *

Naruto, Kaede, and Maya were all sitting in the couch. They were both huddled up close to Maya and she held both of them in her arms. They all had tears on their cheeks and Kaede was still sobbing. Maya had told them what had happened.

The man that had been talking with Maya was on he's way back from the other town, and as he traveled the road he came to upon a half destroyed carriage with no horse. The carriage was empty, he looked around to see if there was anyone and when he did he found two dead bodies. The man knew exactly who they were since they lived in the same town, Gin and Kosuke they were. Apperantly they had been robbed again by bandits but unfortunately they weren't so lucky this time.

Naruto stood up and ran out of the house.

"Naruto where are you going?" said Maya very concern.

"Naruto . . . . I'll go see what wrong?" said Kaede as she ran out and followed Naruto.

* * *

Sorry to leave it like this.

And sorry for the errors if there were any i really didn't feel like checking the chapter for errors i just posted it up.

On the next chapter it finally happens, Naruto returns to Konoha. The chapter is actually almost done so expect it anytime soon.

Oh I bet you guys can't wait, well you probably going to have to.

_Later_

_**REVIEW every one YOU don't need an acccount, ANONIMOUS reviews are accepter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto**

- Hey again I have posted this chapter sooner then I wanted to for specific reasons, fist of well most of you guys wanted it, but the most important is the following.

_**If you didn't read it in the last chapter, READ PLEASE**_

_**-In regards to my story 'The Way I Dreamed It'**_

_It has come to my attention (__**by an anonymous tip**__)that some one __**(The Sin of the Creator)**__ has posted my story and is planning on changing it __**WITHOUT**__ my permission. There is another person __**evildart17**__ who is posting my story up as well __**HOWEVER he DOES**__ have my permission to post it up __**CORRECTING**__ only the spelling and grammar error._

_I have written six stories . . . ._

_The way I dreamed – is the only one I have allowed anyone to revise (evildar17)._

_Midnight Snack – no one else should have it posted up._

_One shot is all you get – no one should have it posted up._

_Team Zero – no one should have it posted up, and FYI this story is in hiatus for now._

_Heroes come back – no one should have it posted up._

_They were right – no one should have it posted up._

_. . . . . __**so PLEASE**__ if anyone else has my stories posted up __**report them for abuse.**_

_it's sad that people have to resort to this but we have to put them in their place._

Now

- In this chapter there will be a big time skip some of you might not like it, but that is the way it has to be.

- Today's chapter is long and there will be a lot happening in it.

- There will be another sad scene towards the end.

- In case I wasn't clear or people didn't know there will be lemons in this story but that will be later on, and that I know of right now there will be at least one fight.

_Enjoy the chapter_

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 4

The day was almost over but Kaede continued to chase after Naruto in the dark. Her mind was still shrouded with many thing making her loose sense of where she was headed, she didn't notice anything only Naruto's back, that's what she was following. When she finally caught up to him she stepped in front of him stopping his movements.

"Naruto what are you doing? Where are you going? What's wrong?" she asked while she sobbed and tears rolled down her eyes. She was worried he might do something stupid and loose him, that was something she didn't want to happen.

"I can't just sit there and cry I have to do something" he responded, Naruto's facial expression's were the same as her, his cheeks as wet as hers and his eyes as red as hers. All he could think about was that this wouldn't have happened if he was able to protect them.

"Please don't leave . . . I don't want you do leave" she asked as she started to cry more thinking the worst.

"I'm not leaving . . . but I have to do something . . . . . . . my father is dead" he said.

"SO Is mine . . . . . he . . . . he was all I had . . . . now I have nothing" she said as she sobbed her heart out, what she said struck a cord in him.

Naruto went up to her and hugged her.

"Kaede . . . I'm sorry" he said, _'How could I've been such an idiot, I might have lost my dad but Kaede she has now lost both her parents'_

"Kaede you still have me . . . and you always will" he whispered to her while she nodded in to his shoulder.

"Come" he said as he released the hugged and grabbed her hand, and continued to walked in the direction he was before.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her question was answered when they came to the house they had visited earlier in the day.

They both walked up to the door and waited for about one minute before they were ready to knock on the door. When Naruto was finally going to knock on the door, the door opened. Hiro stood there looking at them and they at him, Hiro was aware of what had happened to their fathers. The town was small so the news got around fast.

After a minute Naruto finally spoke.

"Please . . . take me as your subordinate" he said and just as Hiro was about to say something Kaede spoke as well.

"Me too" she demanded.

"Kaede?" was all Naruto said as he looked at her, but he knew that with the determination she had she was going to get what she wanted.

Hiro looked from one to the other really thinking about it.

"Very well . . . . . come in side I will call Maya and tell her you here with me" said Hiro while Kaede and Naruto were ecstatic.

Naruto and Kaede went to the living room and sat down while Hiro went to call Maya.

"Kaede are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I want to help you any way I can" she said.

* * *

Hinata was leid in bed trying to go to sleep, bu the more she tried the less she succeeded. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling thinking and then she began to remember.

Flashback

_Hinata was sitting in a private area of a restaurant where her father was meeting with someone. This meeting was the whole reason why they came to the Waterfall. They were sitting in a section that her father loved to call 'the noble section'._

_As they came in to the restaurant she saw many families and children her age laughing and having a great time, but that was in what her father called the bottom of society. In 'the noble section' where she was, was only filled with aged men sitting up straight as possible and talking very properly, so to her it was completely boring especially since she was the only child there.._

_Hinata saw that her dad wasn't even paying attention to her so she decided to stand up and walk to the other section to have a look. Her face lit up when she saw all the people with big smiles and laughing, she walked around just looking at everyone._

_As she looked from one to another she wondered why her family couldn't be like that, this is the way she dreamed her family would be. All her family cared about was meeting the right people, money, and nobility._

_After several minutes she was stopped by a boy a bit taller then her._

"_What do you think your doing here?" he said._

"_What . . . what do you mean?" she asked._

"_I mean what is daddy's little princess doing in a place where she doesn't belong" _

"_Huh" _

_The kid went up to her and grabbed her by the arm squeezing it hard, "Ouh . . .stop your hurting me Ouuhhh"her eyes started to water up._

"_You have to go back to where you belong" he said as he squeezed harder and pulled her harshly._

"_That hurts please stop"_

"_Hey! Leave her alone . . . . . let go of her" said someone behind them. They both turned around to see a blond blue eyed boy as tall as Hinata. All she could do was gaze at his blue eyes and how amazing they looked._

"_She doesn't have to go anywhere is she doesn't want to" said the blond boy._

"_What ever just keep little miss princess away from me . . . . I hate spoiled rich people thinking there so much better then everyone else, and it's always little girls like her that turn out to be spoiled bitches" he said as he flung her by the arm and left. Hianta wasn't paying attention anymore, she was just staring at the very cute boy, she came back to reality when she fell on the floor._

"_Are you ok?" asked the blond as he helped her up._

"_Yes . . . thank you for helping me you're very kind" said Hinata with a small blush appearing on her cheeks, she then wiped away the tears on them._

"_Well my dad thought me well, be a gentlemen with the ladies, never hurt them, and always treat them with respect he said, especially a very pretty one" said Naruto as he repeated what his father told him, however he added the last part._

_Hinata just giggled at Naruto's attempt to imitate his father. When Naruto heard her giggle he couldn't help but smile at her with great joy, which made her smile and blush again._

"_Hi my name is Naruto" he said as he offer her a handshake._

"_My . .my name is Hinata" she said excepting his handshake, after that she started pushing her index fingers together._

"_So what are you doing here?" he asked._

"_You don't want me here?"she said playfully as she made a hurt face._

"_No that's not what I meant, I do want you here . . I mean . . I ."_

"_It's ok I know what you mean . . . . . .it's just that, that part of the restaurant is very boring so I came over here to see how it was" she said as she looked back to where her father was sitting._

"_Oh so you don't want to be over there hu?" he asked as she shook her head._

"_Well if you want you can sit with me and my dad . . . . it'll be great" he said as he again extended his hand to her._

_Hinata looked at Naruto and then she turned her head to the section where her father sat and she thought._

'Should I go . . . what if father gets mad . . . . but then again he hasn't noticed I'm gone and I'm sure he'll be busy a bit longer'

_Hinata took his hand as he lead her to the table where Gin was waiting for Naruto. When they arrived Gin welcomed them with wide eyes as he saw them holding hands._

"_Naruto I asked you to get some napkins not to go and get a pretty young girl" he said teasing him making them both blush._

"_Dad . . . . can Hinata join us . . . . please" he asked him._

_It took Gin less then two seconds to respond, "Sure why not anything for you and your little girlfriend" _

"_Dad"_

'He's just going to let me sit with them no questions asked? . . . . . my dad would never allow such thing, and if he did he would probably ask a million question first . . . . he must be a really nice man'_ she thought._

_The two sat down and joined Gin. While they ate they explained to Hinata what they did for a living and she told them about her. Gin would tell Hinata a lot about Naruto and every time he finished saying something a bit embarrassing about him she would turn to look at him and giggle lightly at how red he was from the embarrassment. Every time she would talk Naruto would look at her with out looking away for a second._

_The food they ate was also different then the one she was accustom to eating and she loved it, sometime she would get sick of just eating what her family made. Hinata had a great time, something she would never had have sitting with her father._

_She turned to look at her father and saw he was standing along with the other person, she could see that they were saying their parting words and ready to leave._

"_I'm sorry but I have to go . . . . father is leaving and if he sees me here he might get mad . . . thank you for everything I really enjoyed sitting with you and the food was delicious" she said as she turned to leave._

"_Hinata wait" said Naruto, she turned to look at him._

"_I'm very glad I got to meet you . . you're a very nice person and I really hope we meet again" he said._

"_I'm glad I met you too, your very kind, no one has ever treated me the way you have, thank you. . . . . bye" she said as she turned around and went back to her father._

"_Bye" he said as he continued to look at her._

End of Flashback

Hinata was finally asleep, this was something very common. Hinata would actually think about Naruto a lot that sometimes it would crawled into her mind during practice, or during the academy, at dinner and here father noticed her lack of attention. Hiashi wanted to give his daughter a fair chance and he knew that anyone now and then would let their mind wander.

* * *

11 years later

Naruto was sitting in the kitchen, he had just finished talking gloriously about some one and now he was ready to eat, however he was still bummed out big time. For ten year he and Kaede trained with Hiro doing everything and anything they could to be the best shinobis they could. They learned a little from everything, jutsus, chakra control, taijutsu, and much more. Naruto unlike Kaede became very strong due in part to the demon inside of him.

Naruto only met the demon Kyuubi just once and all he wanted was to be released but no matter what Naruto never gave into him and since then they haven't talked. Kaede trained hard but she reached a point were she thought she couldn't go any further she wanted to stop unfortunately Naruto didn't let her, he wanted her to get stronger and she did.

The two of them would go with Hiro to small villages, they lived their lives with the money from the missions, for them that was all they needed. After the ten years Hiro finally called it quits knowing that the two of them were more then enough to take missions on their own. For one year Naruto and Kaede went on missions on their own, they definitely didn't need him, Hiro just went back to living on his own.

There were times Kaede wouldn't go on mission so she could stay with Maya, Maya was now at an age were some times she needed some one to be with her, many time Maya would say things that lead others to believe her time was drawing near.

Kaedewas by the stove trying to make dinner, by now she was pounding instead of gently mixing what ever it was she was making. Kaede was mad, this was the fifth time she had heard Naruto talk about her and every time she heard it, it made her even more mad.

"Why does this happen to me, this is the sixth time I've seen her and again I can't even speak with her" Naruto would always talk glorious about her.

'Sixth? . . . . but he's only ranted about her five times in the last eleven year'

"Naruto maybe you should stop thinking about her . . . I mean all that probably happened for a reason" said Maya who was sitting by Naruto, she was trying to get him to stop talking about Hinata, she could hear the loud pounding from Kaede and knew she was getting jelaous.

"Kaede . . . is everything ok . . . .the food smells like it's burning . . . maybe you should let mom cook" said Naruto. Kaede was actually practicing her cooking and that was what they were going to eat, unfortunately for them she wasn't good at it.

Kaede turned around she was fuming now, "Why because I can't cook . . . well why don't you have your precious Hinata cook you something then . . . . . . . you know Maya is right the reason why thing keep happening is because fate doesn't want you two to be together that why" Kaede was talking very loud but it keep decreasing as she went on, and at the end her eyes got watery and then she left the kitchen.

Maya just made a grim face while Naruto was confused, shocked, and struck with a doze of reality.

"Naruto why don't you use your shinobi speed and go and buy something to eat, by the time you get back Kaede and I will be waiting for you to eat" said Maya as she stood up and went to talk to Kaede.

Naruto went to get the food, during the eleven years Naruto ran into Hinata five different times, it was like if fate did want them to meet up again. Those times were always during mission when he would go to other places, he thought that she was probably a shinobi as well that is why she was in many place like him and of course she was but he didn't know he could only guess.

'_But if fate did wanted us to see each other again then why would it let all those thing to happen' _He thought, every time they saw each other something would always happen that would prevent them from getting closer then thirty feet and after that they would loose each other. Naruto would always curse at the circumstances.

'_Maybe it's my fault I . . . . back then I said I wish I could see her again and I guess I have seen her again" _he thought.

* * *

Maya went to Kaede's room and entered, Kaede was laying on the bed face down.

"Kaede are you going to be Ok?" she asked as she sat on the bed close to her.

"Why does he have to talk about her like that . . . in front of me . . . . he doesn't even know her" said Kaede.

"Don't worry about that" said Maya.

"Maya I . . .I-I love him . . . . you know how much it hurt hearing him talk like that about someone else" said Kaede.

"Kaede ever since I've known you, you have been a great person and good things happen to good people and I'm sure your time will come" said Maya.

"How come he doesn't know . . . why can't he see I love him, I'm with him almost all the time" she said.

"Kaede . . . it's because that your with him a lot that he can't see you love him . . . . he's grown accustom to everything you do for him and thinks that all that is just natural" said Maya.

"Maya do you think Naruto will ever love me?" asked Kaede.

"Just give him time . . . OK . . . . . or you could always do something about it" replied Maya and Kaede nodded.

"Come Naruto should be back in a couple of minutes with the food" said Maya as she went back to the kitchen followed by Kaede.

* * *

Hinata was standing in her father's office all alone, she had been told to go there and wait for them, yes them. She was worried because her last mission was a failure but her father would still treated her well, but she knew that there would be a point when he would come down on her hard.

She waited just pondering why they would need to talk to her, she was eighteen now and in the last eleven years she had made progress but like always she just couldn't please the Hyuga council. At this moment she was still a chuunin, but she knew that she could make jounin the only problem was her chances were limited.

The door opened and in came Hiashi and two elder Hyugas.

"Hinata we have something important to tell you please sit down" said her father and she did.

The three didn't say a word after that, the two elders were going to let Hiashi tell her. Hiashi pondered on how he was going to tell her, he just couldn't believe they had resorted to this. Hiashi really didn't want to do it but he had to, he tried to say something but he just couldn't.

One of the elder put a hand on his shoulder, "It's Ok Hiashi I will tell her . . ." he said as he turned to Hinata.

"Hinata I won't waste our time and tell you directly what has happened . . . . . . the Hyugas and the Uchihas have come to and agreement" he said.

"What agreement?" asked Hinata.

"The agreement of an arrange marriage between you and Uchiha Sasuke" he said.

"What?"

"It's what's best for both clans" said the other elder.

"BULLSHIT . . ." she screamed, all three of them looked at her with shock.

" . . . . your just doing this to get rid of me . . . . this is your way of throwing me away . . . . you think I'm weak and you don't want me as the head of the clan, that's why your doing this . . . . . . . we all know that in an arrange marriage the bride as to live with the her spouse, giving up any position she had in her clan . . . . . ."

"Be it as it may . . . everything is already in place . . . . . you to will get married" said the elder.

"NO I won't" she threw back at them.

"These are the clan rules and you will follow them" replied the other elder, Hinata was furious, she turned to look at her father and she could see he had a grim face not liking what had transpired but with the rules in place he couldn't do anything.

Hinata then turned around and left the office slamming the door. She was mad even more mad then the five times she wasn't able to talk to Naruto when they saw each. Hinata really wanted to see him again, the last time they met was three years ago, Hinata's heart flustered just thinking about him.

Hinata needed to find some one to talk to and she knew exactly who, Tenten, so she headed towards her place.

* * *

Three days later

Maya was home alone, Naruto and Kaede had gone to neighboring town to get the groceries for the week. Maya took the chance to make dinner with what they had, Kaede had given up on learning how to cook.

Maya was chopping some ingredients when suddenly she dropped the knife, she closed her eyes and sighed very deeply. When she opened her eyes tears began to leak, she then very slowly and with much trouble walked out of the kitchen. She tried to make her way to her room before it ended.

When she reached her room she went to her closet and took out a box, when she opened the box she took out the object she came to get and walked to the living room.

* * *

Naruto and Kaede were sitting on a bech just out side the town, they were already back but decided to take a small rest. Naruto leaned his head back and just looked at the sky, and from the corner of his eye he could see Kaede just staring at him non stop. When he turned to her she quickly turned aways with a blush.

"Naruto remembered when our fathers died . . . . you said that you would always stay with me?" she said still not looking at him.

"Yeah"

"Does that mean that . . . . . . you don't want to be with another girl?" she asked and then she turned to look at him. After this Naruto was now really paying attention.

"Kaede . . when you say be with another girl do you mean like being a couple?" he asked he as he tried to understand where she was going with this. Kaede was nervous, she had decided to do what Maya said and do something about it but now she didn't know if it was a good idea.

Naruto just looked at here waiting for and answer but she didn't say anything, as he looked at her he noticed a growing blush on her cheeks and then it hit him.

"You don't want me to be with another girl . . . you want me to be with you . . . a couple . . don't you?" he said not looking away from her and she still couldn't talk.

'_Kaede isn't acting like her self she's usually very confident and strong, but right now she the opposite . . . . that has to be the reason . . . that why she's very nerveous'_thought Naruto.

"Kaede . . . you have feeling for me don't you? . . . . . that why you got mad the other day when I was talking about her" said Naruto.

Kaede looked at Naruto she then leaned in and unexpectedly kissed him, Naruto was about to pull away but then fell into it. Naruto was enjoying the feeling, he was then surprised when Kaede slipped her tongue in to his mouth and began massaging his. Naruto turned the table and began to do the same as he tried to dominate her.

Their tongues wrestled as they enjoyed every second, the two finally released the kiss to catch their breath.

"I do . . . . . I do have feelings for you" with wavering eyes as she watched him.

"Kaede I . . " she knew what he was going to say.

"I know . . . . you don't have feelings for me . . . . . . . you love her don't you" she asked him.

"I never said I didn't have feelings for you" said Naruto.

"But you love her . . . don't you" replied Kaede.

"I do . . . .I think . . .Maybe . . . .but you . . .your there as well and . . . . . I like you too, it's just . . . uhhhh this is all confusing to me . . . . . . I don't know which one is love" he said as he stood up.

"Naruto it's Ok. . . . I don't want to force you to be with me, but I just hope that maybe you will give a chance when you do decide" she said to him.

"Kaede . . ."

"Naruto . . I will wait . . . till you understand your feeling . . . . I'll wait" she said and he nodded at her

"Thank you Kaede . . . . . come we should go home mom is waiting for us" he said as he started walking home.

On their walk home all Naruto could do was think about what just happen and something that had been said before.

'_I do like Kaede and I want to be with her . . . but do I love her . . . . . I think I love Hinata, sure we've meat several times but what if Kaede is right what if fate doesn't want us together? What if fate is keeping us apart and that is why we were never able to talk again. What if the last time I saw her is the last time I see her. I don't want to wast my life waiting when . . . Kaede is right here . . . maybe I should accept her'_ he finished thinking as they reached the house.

They entered the house and looked for Maya.

"Mom were home" said Naruto as both of them went around looking for her, and then they went to the living room, where she was sitting on the couch.

"Maya? . . . . are you Ok?" asked Kaede.

Maya didn't say anything, all she did was open and close her eyes a couple of time. They both noticed that her breathing was short, and far and apart. Maya waved at them calling them over.

"Naruto" she said in a very low whisper, this was as best she could speak.

"Mom . . . what's wrong?" he asked her knowing something was wrong, he didn't want to think the worst.

"Naruto it's time . . ." she said, with that Naruto knew what was coming as he knelled in front of her with watery eyes he leaned closer to be able to hear her, Kaede stood behind him with a hand on her mouth and tear already leaking out.

" . . . . it's time . . . .you . . .find out. . .who you . . . are" she handed him the scroll she had on her hand. Maya then motioned for Kaede to get close.

"Kaede . . . . I've known . . . you since you . . . were a baby . . . . . you were like . . . . a daughter to me . . . . .Naruto, Kaede . . . . . I love you both . . . . . . please take care of each other . . . ." she said and then she closed her eyes and her breathing stopped, they both leaned there heads on her and cried.

It was now just Kaede and Naruto.

* * *

Three days later

Naruto and Kaede were sad they had lost the last parent they had, now they would have make their own lives. Naruto buried Maya in the same place as Gin and Koasuke, he buried her next to his father. The two were still affected by the lost but they knew they would have to move on.

Naruto read the scroll the following day and after thinking about it he decided to go to Konoha and find out more about his biological parents. It was a drastic choice but now there really wasn't anything to really keep him in the small town, Kaede would probably be the only reason for him to stay but he knew if he went to Konoha she would follow him.

Naruto looked next to him to see Kaede walking by his side, he then reached out and took hold of her hand and interwined fingers with her. Naruto was now _really_ starting to enjoy her company.

"I really hope it's nice there" said Kaede.

"Why . . . you want to stay there?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I don't like moving around, I hope we can stay and live there . . . . and I hope you can find what your looking for"

"Don't worry even if I don't it'll be fine" he said.

They both turned from each other and looked forward as they came upon the giant gates of Konoha.

* * *

_A/N_

- Man this was great chapter wan't it, I really liked it.

- Kyuubi will come out again, but it will be a while.

- There was a review that said they would like for me to make this story longer then I planned on, and I started to think if I should or not, the way I had it planned i really didn't see it going and further then maybe ten or eleven chapters, BUT I found a way in which I can make the story longer and good, I guess I will make it longer but I still don't think I will reach around thirty chapters but we'll see.

- If you guys haven't seen it or read it **check out** my** NEW one SHOT**, it's called **They were right**, I'm sure you will all love it. Many people have asked to make another chapter on this story, so IF you guys Feel the same tell me and I might change my mind.

_**NOW REVIEW plz.**_

_So much happened ini this chapter how can you not._

_**Later.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto

A/N

Hey I just want to clear up some stuff that people have asked me about, this story is going to focuse on Naruto, Hinata, Kaede, and some other thing that I don't want to give away just yet, so I didn't really want to spend so much time going over other things that might not have big importance. But I guess if you guy just want to know I'll tell you.

-First of the Uchiha Massacre did happen (I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING, but you'll see how things come into place from things previously said a bit in this chapter and the next one).

-Second, the invasion DIDN'T happen (So the third Hokage is alive).

-Third, Sasuke is a big jerk and kind of emo, but he ISN'T a bad guy.

-Fourth, in THIS story ONLY the third Hokage know the name of the fourth Hokage's son (see chapter1)

-Fifth, the scroll left to Naruto by his father only tell him about 1. the Kyuubi, 2. He (Minato) is his father and his name, 3. who his mother is and her name, 4. What happen to them. Remember that the fourth hokage wrote the scroll not knowing that naruto would be kidnapped.

Sorry for any errors.

Enjoy

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 5

Hinata was in her father's office she knew that he would be coming in soon, she really wanted to talk to him about what they had decided on. When the door opened in came Hiashi but along with him also entered the two elders and her thirteen-year-old sister.

Hinata cringed with she saw the other two and knew she might not be able to persuade her father with the two of them there.

"Hinata what are you doing in here?" asked Hiashi.

"I came to talk about the arrange marriage" said Hinata.

"So you have come to terms with it" said one of the elders.

"NO . . . . I don't want to do this" she said.

"Why not?" asked the other elder.

"Because I don't love him" she answered.

"She loves another boy named Naruto" said Hanabi as everyone else turned to look at her.

"Ho-how did you know?" Hinata asked her.

"I read your diary" she answered.

"Who is this Naruto?" asked Hiashi.

"Some one I met" she responded.

"Be more specific" said Hiashi.

"I met him in the waterfall when I went with you many years ago . . . he was traveling with his father . . . . they were selling goods to other the villages" said Hinata.

"The only time we went to the waterfall was when you were seven . . . . . . you can't possibly be in love with some one you hardly know . . ." said Hiashi.

"But I do know him and . . ."

"No I won't have this . . . I might not have agreed with the elders decision on the marriage . . . . . but this, this is unacceptable . . . . you can't be with this . . . this nobody . . a commoner . . . we are of Nobility I will not have this" said Hiashi.

"That doesn't matter to me . . . . I know I love him" said Hinata.

"Where is he? . . ." asked an elder.

Hinata just stood silent.

"You don't even know where he's from or where he is, you said he traveled . . . do you honestly thing you'll ever find him if you don't know where he lives or where he's from" said the other elder.

". . . . your trying to get rid of me . . . . . so why does it matter if it's him and not Sasuke" said Hinata.

"Is that true dad . . . are you trying to get rid of her?" asked Hanabi but was ignored.

"Your father already explained to you the reason . . . . . . he doesn't compare to us, some one like that never will . . . even to the lowest of us" said an elder as he looked at Hinata referring to her.

"THAT ENOUGH" said Hiashi as he looked at the elder understanding what they meant.

Hinata just turned and left with watery eyes as tears threaten to leak, Hanabi soon followed her leaving behind the other three in the office.

"Hinata . . . Hinata wait" said Hanabi, when she reached Hinata they looked at each other for a second.

"Hinata I'm sorry . . . I didn't think things would happen like that . . . . if I did I wouldn't have told them about him" said Hanabi worried that her sister was mad at her.

"Hanabi . ."

"Hinata you got to believe . . . . I didn't mean to . . . . . . you know I would never do anything to hurt you, you're my sister" said Hanabi.

"Hanabi it's OK . . . I believe you" said Hinata as she smiled at her and continued to walk.

"Where are you going?" asked Hanabi.

"I'm going to go meet Tenten" said Hinata.

"You mean your big sister" said Hanabi.

"What?"

"That's the way you refer to her in your diary" said Hanabi.

"Did . . . . did you . .re-read all . . .all of my di-diary?" asked Hinata nervously.

"Yup" she replied.

"_ALL_ of it" ephisized Hinata.

"Yup . . . all of it . . . even the naughty parts" said Hanabi as she smiled at Hinata who was now shying away from her and blushing from ebarresment.

"Why did you do that, my diary is private . . . . . . why did you read it?" said Hinata more embarresed then mad.

"I can see why it's private . . . ." said Hanabi as she looked at Hinata and saw her red face.

"Yo-your not going to tell people, right?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry I won't tell people . . . . . . but who would've thougth my sister would be a pervert" said Hanabi.

"I'm not a pervert" said Hinata.

"Hinata I'm just playing . . . you don't have to be embarassed . . I really don't think there anything worng with that . . I mean it's normal right . . . . . . those vivid dreams of yours . . . I mean wow . . ."

"Stop it" order a completely read,_ 'Oh god I can't believe Hanabi read everything'_ thought Hinata as she turned to look at her, _'Wait'_

"Why are you following me" asked Hinata.

"Uhh I thought we were going to go see Tenten" replied Hanabi.

"Uhhh I was" said Hinata.

"Can't I come with?" asked Hanabi.

". . . . Fine, but you can't say anything about. . . . you know what" said Hinata.

"Don't worry the things in your diary are between you and me" said Hanabi.

"Alright lets go" said Hinata as they head to the location where she was going to meet Tenten.

* * *

Tenten, Hinata, and Hanabi were sitting together up in the Hokage mountain, Hinata had told Tenten about what the clan had done the day it all happened. Like Hinata, Tenten was bummed out because she knew that Hinata didn't like him, Tenten did the best she could to calm Hinata down which is why they were sitting.

Hinata still hadn't told Ino and Sakura she knew if she told them they would go crazy on her. The three girls sat with their backs on nearby trees with their heads tilted back and had their eyes closed.

"Hinata do you really love him like you say in your diary?" asked Hinata.

"You mean Naruto?" Tenten asked Hanabi.

"I do" replied Hinata who still had her head tilted back with her eyes closed.

"I'm glad . . . . and I hope things work out for you" said Hanabi.

"Thanks" said Hinata as she finally looked at Hanabi who already had her head leveled and eyes opened along with Tenten.

"Hey . .Hinata . . .are you sure you heared everything right?"asked Tenten.

"Yeah . . . . positive" she assured her.

"It's just that something just came to my mind . . . what Uchiha clan?" asked Tenten.

"What you do mean . . . . the one that . . ." Hinata didn't finish as she was coming to the same realization as Tenten.

"You mean the one that is basically extinct . . . . . . . the only Uchiha left is Sasuke and he's the one who is part of the arrange marriage . . . . . he's the one that OK'ed the marriage on the part of the Uchiha" said Tenten.

"But . . . . . why would he . . . . . why would he agree . . . . he doesn't have anyone forcing him into it, and why would the Hyuga elders agree to this with _HIM_" said Hinata.

"You said the elder just wanted to get you out of the way, well I guess maybe they just didn't care and went along with it" said Hanabi.

"Went along with it . . . the way your talking makes it soud as if it was Sasuke's idea for the arranged marriage" said Tenten.

"You think he . . . he might have been the one to bring it up?" asked Hinata.

Hanabi and Tenten looked at each other and then they looked at Hinata.

"It could be possible" said Tenten.

"But . . why?" said Hanabi not expecting an answer.

With that Hinata stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Hanabi.

"I'm going to find Sasuke . . . . . . if he is the only Uchiha left then . . . . he's the only one that could void this on part of the Uchihas. . ." said Hinata.

"Unless he doesn't want to . ." said Tenten.

"Do you know where he could be?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah I saw Ino and Sakura and they said he was in training area 6" replied Tenten.

"But . . . Ino and Sakura are probably there just looking at him . . . and I don't want them to know" said Hinata.

"Oh no they were done watching him, they left to do something else . . . . so he should be alone, if he's still there" said Tenten.

"Well what are we waiting for" said Hanabi as she stood up and walked up to Hinata. Tenten stood up and did the same. The three made their way to training are 6.

* * *

Naruto and Kaede walked up the the gates looking straight at the gatekeepers and ready to explain their reason for being here, but as they crossed the door they were never asked anything so they just kept walking.

"I guess people are free to come and go as they please" said Naruto.

"Where should we go" said Kaede.

"Well if you want we could go and find an inn to stay at, we've been traveling for days now" suggested Naruto.

"I am kind of tired" replied Kaede.

"Then we'll get some rest OK" said Naruto.

"But don't you want to started asking about your parents" asked Kaede.

"We have a lot of time" said Naruto.

The two kept on walking and entered a more croweded area.

The two gatekeepers just followed with their eyes as Naruto and Kaede passed by them, their mouth hung wide open in disbelief. There facial expression even showed how shocked they were, there faces didn't even as a hand was being waved infront of them.

"Hello" said Sakura as she came to pick up the trafficking report for the day. The two gatekeepers wer still in the same stated.

"HEY" screamed Sukura and finally the two came about.

"Ohh uhh sorry about that . . . . Sakura your late again" said one gatekeeper after they got over their shock.

"Yeah well I was . . . . uh busy" she said.

"You mean you were watching Sasuke train like you always do and then you got in to a fight with Ino about who's going to marry him . . ." said the other gatekeeper already knowing Sakura's routine.

"_Do you_ have the reports ready or not . . . ." said Sakura in an annoy tone.

"Yeah . . . . just a minute" siad a keeper.

"What was wrong with you two anyway" asked Sakura.

"Oh that no nothing" said one keepers.

"That wasn't nothing . . . . . . we saw a ghost" said the other one.

"Come on there is no such things as ghost" replied the other keeper.

"Then why were you in shock as well" said Sakura.

"Because this wasn't just any ghost" said that same keepers. He looked around and then huttled in and whispered to Sakura.

"This ghost it was the Fourth Hokage" said the keeper.

"The ghost . . . . of the fourth Hokage . . . . how long has your shift been . . . . you two might need a break" said Sakura as she took the reports and turned and left.

* * *

Naruto and Kaede continued walking throught the busy streets while everyone just gave them the same shock look as the two gatekeeperes.

"I wonder if maybe . . . not a lot of outsiders come in to the village?" asked Kaede.

"You saying that because of he way people are looking at us" asked Naruto.

"Yeah . . . . their looking at us as if they've never seen people not from this village" said Kaede.

"But how do they know were not from here?" asked Naruto.

"Well maybe the majority of the people know each other and because of that they don't recognize us" said Kaede.

As the two kept walking they, they not only got everyones attention they also heard may whisperes.

"Holly molly is that who I think it is?"

"But I . . . I thought he . . "

"It has to be him look at him. . ."

"It's . . . it's a ghost"

"It's the fourth"

"He . . . hasn't aged"

Naruto looked ahead and saw what he was looking for.

"Kaede look over there" he said pointing to an inn. The two walked to it and entered it getting away from prying eyes. Kaede sighed with relieve.

"You Ok?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah it's just that . . . it's a bit intimidating have all those people just stare us" replied Kaede.

Naruto turned and walked upt to the receptionist, who was an very old man. The moment the old man looked at him a huge smile crept on his face.

"Hi uhhh we would like two rooms" asked Naruto.

"_YOU _want to stay in my inn?" asked the old man.

"Yeah" replied Naruto.

"It's an honor to have the fourth in my inn . . . . so what can I get you" he said.

"Can we get two rooms" said Naruto again.

"I'm sorry but we only have one roo available" said the old man.

Naruto turned to Kaede and say, "I guess . . . we'll take it" he then reached to get the money to pay.

"Oh nonono . . . it's ok _you _don't knee to pay . . . . . having you in my inn is enough payment . . . . go on" siad the old man. The two turned to leave and headed to their room.

"Your as young as the day I met you" said the old man to their retreating form.

'_I knew it people always called me seniel, but I knew he wasn't dead . . . . . that phony body they used in the funeral wasn't enough to convince me'_ thought the old seniel man.

Once they entered the room they both dropped the bags they were carrying. Naruto went up to the bed and let himself fall on it taking up the whole bed. Kaede stood next to the bed, Naruto looked at her and noticed she too wanted to rest but there was only one bed.

"Ohh sorry . . . idiot me taking up the whole bed . . . ." he moved to just one side of the bed giving her room to rest on the other side.

"There" he said as she sat on I tand then layed down.

"Thanks" replied Kaede, then suddenly Naruto's stomach made a sound.

"Maybe we should have eaten first" He said.

"You want to get something to eat?" asked Kaede.

"No it's OK you should rest" said Naruto.

"It's OK I kind a want to eat as well" she said.

"Um OK let's then" he said as he stood up and was quickly followed by Kaede, the two went out to find something to eat and like before they got those same looks as before.

* * *

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the third Hokage were sitting in the Hokages office recalling past memories when suddenly the door burst open.

"HOKAGE-SAME"

"What do you think your doing just coming in here with out permission" yelled Tsunad at the anbu standing by the door.

Both Sarutobi and Jiraiya placed a hand on their foreheads at the bonehead move by the anbu, they both knew how Tsuande was with her temper. Tsunade being the new Hokage was the top authority so the only thing the third could was calm her down and not tell her exactly what to do beucase that was now her job.

"Tsunade . . . . . give the young man a break I'm sure he has some important news which is why he came in here with out notice" said the third.

"You say that all the time" replied Tsunade as she looked at Sarutobi.

Tsunade then turned around to look at the anbu and said, "Well"

"Oh uhh . . . . there . . there have been some reports that people around the village are seeing a ghost just walking around the village" said the anbu, which prompted Jiraiya and Sarutobi to perform the same action with their hand.

"A ghost . . . . is this your important news" said Tsunade getting anrgier.

"Hokage-sama . . . there's more . ." said the anbu getting scared of Tsuande. Tsunade just stared at him awaiting the rest of the news.

"uhh . . . this ghost that the people have been reporting . . . they've said that . . . it's . . . it's the ghost of the Fourth Hokage" said the anbu and finally he got a different reponse. The third and Jiraiy lifted their heads and looked at the anbu.

"The ghost of the Fourth Hokage you said" said Sarutobi.

"Yes"

"People see many things I'm sure they must've seen something that they thought was the ghost of the Fourth Hokage" said Jiraiya.

"Well thet thing is that . . . . the reports were coming in by the dozens . . . . it seem as if _everyone _in the village was seeing it . . . . . so I thought that even if that was the case Jiraya-sama I doubt that _everyone_ would have mistaken whatever they saw for the Fourth Hokage . . . . so I decided to check it out for my self" said the anbu.

The other three were now intrigued at what he was going to saw next.

"I went aroud the village . . . . . . . and . . and I . . I too saw him . . . . it is him . . . ." said the anbu as he walked towards a side wall of the office where the picture of the Hokage were hung and looked at the Fourth.

". . . . he looks the same as the . . . the day we last saw him . . . . or maybe a bit younger but there was no doubt it was him . . . . . I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him" said the anbu.

"Are you certain of what you are saying" asked Tsuande.

"So was it a ghost as is he real?" asked Jiraiya.

"I . . . I didn't get so close, I haven't seen anyone actually approach him" said the anbu.

"Where is he now?" asked Sarutobi.

"The last time I saw him was exiting an inn in the east side of the village" replied the anbu.

With that all three stood up having the same thing in mid, meeting this supposed ghost. Three exited the tower and made their way towards the eastside of the village, when they arrived they saw many people in a state of shock and many others talking.

Then everyone placed their attentions on them, they knew that if the fifth Hokage, the third Hokage, and Jiraiya were all walking together with a purpose then it was because of something bigh and important. The only the only big and important thing happening now was the appearance of the ghost, so with that many started followin them knowing that they were probably headed to confront the ghost.

The three came upon a person who directed them the currently location of the 'ghost'. He was appearantly eating ramen at the Icharuka Ramen stand.

When the three arraived they stood several feet behind the stand which contained only two people, a girl with red hair and a guy with blond hair. The rest of the people stood behind the two Hokages and Jiraiya.

Naruto was slurping up some ramen, he could feel a huge presence just staring at him, he then sat up straight. Kaede had felt the same thing and followed his movements, then they both turned around in their seats as their eyes be fell on the huge crowed looking at them.

"It's him" said Tsunade.

"Minato?" added Jiraiya

* * *

Enjoyed it?

The next chapter will be up soon.

REVIEW let me know what you thought.

Oh by the way about my other story, they were right, people want me to keep writing more on that story, so I guess I might just give im and write more, so just wait for the next chapter.

REVEWplz.

I'll have the next chapter by monday, i hope, or if i get enough people asking me i might just spend my weekend writing it and posting it up right away.

Later.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't Own Naruto**

WOW

**You guys are great**, I think this has to be thee best response I have received on any chapter of any story. _Chapter five got 76 reviews in so far and 72 in just one day._

Well here's the new chapter. There's a question at the end hope you vote.

Enjoy

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 6

Hinata, Tenten, and Hanabi were walking through the streets and as they walked they saw many people just spaced out, many others had a face full of shock, and others were picking up things they dropped, if they were there sooner they would have seen them dropped the items from the shock of seeing the 'ghost'.

"What do you think is wrong with them?" asked Tenten as she looked around.

"Who knows . . . I'm more worried about where everyone else is at . . . . there's hardly any people here . . . . this place is usually busy with people walking in and out of stores" said Hanabi.

"They look like they just saw a ghost . . . don't you think" replied Hinata.

"We should hurry we might miss Sasuke and I don't want to keep looking all day for him" said Tenten.

The three girls kept walking till they saw a huge crowed all huddled up next to what they knew was the Icharuka Ramen stand.

"Hey guys look . . . . I wonder what's going on over there" said Hanabi as she ran up to the crowed unfortunately they were stuck behind everyone and unable to see anthing that was going on.

When the two caught up to Hanabi they saw her jumping trying to see above the people but was of no use as she still couldn't se much.

"Aww I want to see whats going on" said Hanabi and continued to jump.

Tenten stood next to her she too started to jump along with Hanabi still trying to get something in to view, Hinata just watched them, she smiled thinking how much like littl kids they looked.

"Tenten . . give me a boost" said Hanabi.

"No . . . you guys said we have to find Sasuke before it to late" said Hinata.

Tenten and Hanabi kept switching their gaze from Hinata and the crowed.

"FINE . . . but I just hope were back in time to see what's up" said Tenten as she started walking with Hinata towards where they were headed, Hanabi took one last chance and jumped trying to see something but she got nothing, she then turned and ran to catch up to the other.

When they reached the training grounds they could hear Sasuke still training , they walked into the clearing till they saw him, they stood there waiting for him to see them.

Sasuke was in a fighting stance and when he saw the three girls he straighten up and walked up to them.

"I'm guessing you three aren't here to watch me train or else you'd be hiding like the other two idiots . . . . what can I help you with" said Sasuke.

"Let's cut to the chase . . ." said Tenten who was about to say more, but Hanabi stepped in.

"Why did you not refute the arrange marriage?" asked Hanabi.

"Ah so you know about that" said Sasuke.

"Well?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke turned to look at her, "I didn't stop it because I didn't want to . . . in case you haven't figured it out I . ."

"You were the one who brought it up" said Tenten.

"Ok so you do know that as well . . . so what exactly do you want then" said Sasuke.

"Why . . . why did you do this?" asked Hinata.

"Because I need someone . . . and your not as annoying as all the other girls I know . . . you would be the most tolerable person to have next to me" said Sasuke.

"Are you kidding! . . . . you don't love me! . . . you don't even like me! . . . . . don't you even take any of that in to consideration" said Hinata.

"No . . . . all I care about is rebuilding my clan" said Sasuke.

"And you think I will help you?" asked Hinata rhetorically.

"When I thought about who I was going to get to help me rebuild my clan I didn't think about who I loved or who loved me . . . . . . . . I just thought 'who do I have more to gain with' . . . . and that was you . . . . you have a blood limit which will only make the clan stronger and the best part . . . . your not a crazy fan-girl . . . . I hate that" said Sasuke.

"I won't help you rebuild your clan!. . . . your crazy if you think I would ever give you a child!, I won't even kiss you much less let you touch me!" said Hinata.

Sasuke stepped a bit closer then he lifted his arm and with his hand he was about to cares Hinata's cheek.

-slap-

"She said, She didn't want you to touch her" said Hanabi after she slapped Sasuke's hand away.

"You fight against it like you have a say in it" said Sasuke.

"I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU! . . . ever!" Hinata yelled at him.

"Yes you will . . . . and you will be mine" said Sasuke, Hinata then slapped him across the face and after that she was about the pouce on him to beat him up but was restrained by Tenten.

"Hold on girl. . . if you beat him up that won't help your chances of getting him to stop the marriage" Tenten whispered to Hinata.

Sasuke cupped his cheeks and then he looked at Hinata with a smile, "I . . will . . have . . you"

-slap-

This time is it was Tenten who slapped Sasuke across the face in the same place as Hinata.

"I don't see what all the other girls see in you" said Tenten.

Before Sasuke was able to turn his head completely back to them he received yet another slap just as hard as the first two.

Tenten and Hinata turned to look at Hanabi who was the one to slap him this time.

"Bastard . . I won't let you talk to my sister like that" said Hanabi.

Sasuke's head jolted back glaring at the three, his cheek was completely swollen and had a red hand-print where all three girls slapped him.

Sasuke's expression then soften up and he smirked at them, he knew how to get back at them, actually how to get back at Hinata.

"I think it's time for me to take my leave, but before I do . . . I just want to let you know something, something I'm sure the Hyuga elders haven't told you . . . one week" he said.

"One week what?" asked Hinata.

"In one week we'll be having our wedding . . . and then the wedding night . . . . I hope your as feisty then as you were now" he said as he left quickly.

"That bastard . . . . he's lucky he left, this time I would've . . . ."

"Kicked him in the ball" said Hanabi as she finished Tenten's sentence.

"Yeah that's it" said Tenten as she looked at Hanabi with an amused face, _'Wow Hinata's little sister sure if very lively and adorable'_ she thought as she turned to Hinata.

Hanabi and Tenten looked at Hinata how was now a wreck.

"One . . . week" said Hinata, her eyes began to leak tears.

"Hinata it's ok I'm sure we'll figure something out" said Hanabi.

"One week . . . I don't want to marry him . . I don't I don't I don't" said Hinata as her voice cracked as she fell on her knees.

Hanabi quickly knelled and hugged him.

"What can we do?" said Tenten.

"I'll leave . . ." said Hinata.

"Leave?" repeated Hanabi.

"I'll runaway if I have to . . . I'm not going to marry him" said Hinata.

"But . . . .so much will happen if you leave" said Tenten.

"Yeah and . . . we don't want you to leave" said Hanabi.

"What can I do?" said Hinata.

"Don't worry we still have a week to figure it out, till then no running away got it" said Tenten, Hinata just nodded at her.

"Alright come on . . . . I'll walk with you guys home ok" offered Tenten.

"Hey if we hurry maybe we can still see what was going on over there . . . remember" said Hanabi as she started to walk first leading the way then the other two followed.

* * *

"It is him" whispered Tsunade.

"Minato?"

Sarutobi looked at the person in front him, he could hear himself say they were wrong.

'_His hair, his eyes, that smile, and that face, they're nearly identical, but I can tell that . . . . .'_

' _. . . . . that this young man isn't Minato' _thought Sarutobi, everyone else just continued to stare at him waiting for some one to just saying something meaningful.

Kaede leaned in to Naruto and whispered, "This . . this is really starting to get creepy"

Sarutobi then took a couple of steps forward, then stopped. Everyone looked at him in anticipation of what was going to happen.

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto not just to Sarutobi but to everyone.

"I . . . I looked for you for so many years . . . I never thought I'd live long enough to see you" said Sarutobi while everyone behind him looked on with confused faces.

"You know who I am?" asked Naruto.

Sarutobi nodded, "You . . . . you are Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto stood up and walked up to Sarutobi, Kaede followed behind him. Naruto stopped two feet away from Sarutobi.

He then extended his hand to him, "I am . . . it's nice to meet you uhh . ."

"Sarutobi" replied the third.

"So he's not Minato" said Tsunade.

"No" said Sarutobi and in that instance a loud 'AWWWW' was heard. Everyone was hoping it was Minato their beloved fourth Hokage, however even thought they knew his name they still didn't know exactly who he was.

"You know Minato?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, everyone in the village knows who he is" said Tsunade.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yes . . you see Naruto . . . your father . . . he was the fourth Hokage of the village . . . the leader and a strong one" said Sarutobi.

"Really?" said Kaede.

"Did you say his father?" asked Tsunade, getting a nod from Sarutobi.

"You mean he . . is the son of the Fourth Hokage?" asked Jiraiya.

Sarutobi walked up to Naruto then he turned around to look at everyone as he put and arm around him, "This young man is the hero that keeps the kyuubi from harming anyone by keeping him sealed up" said Sarutobi.

It took only a second for everyone to burt out and cheer for the return of the hero they lost many years ago and continued for many minutes.

Nauto leaned towards Sarutobi, "So how much do you know about my father"

"You must have a lot of questions" said Sarutobi.

"So you don't know anything about them?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto shock his head, "That's the reason why we came to Konoha"

"I suppose you'd want to know about your mother as well" said Tsunade.

"You knew his mother as well?" asked Kaede.

The other three looked at her, "Whose your girlfriend kid?" asked Jiraiya.

"This is Kaede . . . we've known each other since we were babies" replied Naruto.

"Why don't we go to my office to talk" said Tsuande as the noise continued and there was no signs of stopping.

"Sure" he said, Tsuande the lead the way towards the Hokage toward while the people stayed behind and continued cheering on.

* * *

Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten were walking back to the location where all the people were gathered. When they approached the location they saw many people singing in joy, other cheering, and many other drinking in public as they celebreated. The atmosphere was compleltely different then it had been earlier.

"AWWW it over . . . . . what ever was happening is gone now . . ." said Hanabi.

"I wonder what it was?" asked Tenten.

"Do you think it has anything to do with why the people seem to be . . . happy" said Hinata.

"Why don't we ask some one" said Hanabi as she walked up to the closest person.

"Excuse me ma'am . . . why is everyone so happy?" she asked.

"You don't know?" asked the lady.

All three girls shock their heads.

"Well won't you three young ladies be excited" said the lady.

"Well?" said Hanabi.

"The hero is back" said the ladies.

"What hero?" asked Tenten.

"The son of the Fourth Hokage" said the lady.

"What are you talking about . . . . . the Fourth Hokage didn't have a son" said Hanabi.

"You girls are still young so you probably weren't told the truth . . . . . . the Fourth Hokage did have a son . . . . and boy is he a handsome one" said the lady.

"REALLY? . . . is he really hot? Describe him?" asked Hanabi.

"Oh but I don't want to ruin the surprise . . . . . I'm sure when you see him you'll be head over heals" said the lady.

"That hot?" replied Hanabi.

"Suuuure. . . . come on let's go" said Tenten, she and Hinata began to walk away.

"Wait I want to know more about this guy" said Hanabi as she was being pulled by Hinata.

"Hinata I was thinking . . . . don't you think it be best if you told Sakura and Ino about you know" said Tenten.

"You think I should?" asked Hinata.

"Well I think they'll find out sooner or later" said Tenten.

"But what if they go crazy?" said Hinata, "Uuhhhh girl fight" said Hanabi as she released herself from Hinata's grip and walked in front of her.

"I think you definitely should tell them . . . . I mean that would be what a good friend would do . . . . right?" said Hanabi.

"I guess maybe your right . . . . . but I would prefer to do that tomorrow" she said.

"Don't worry we'll be there to back you up" said Hanabi.

The three girls continued to walk and as they did they kept seeing people everywhere happy and drinking.

* * *

Naruto, and Kaede were in Tsunade's office with the other three. Naruto had finished telling they what had happened since the day he remembered living with Gin and Maya, and then he showed them the scroll he got from Maya.

Sarutobi told Naruto how he searched for him, even after he was told to stop he continued to fund a search party for several yeas. Jiraiya, and Tsunade told Naruto about his parents, who they were, what they did, and how they died.

"It's good to know that what I thought was completely wrong" said Naruto.

"What did you think happened" asked Tsunade.

"Well before I received the scroll I always thought that my parents left me because they didn't want me so they just abandoned me and because of that I didn't want to know about them" said Naruto.

"Your parents loved, as a matter a fact you still have an inheritance that your parents left you . . . . . I always kept it all safe for the day that you would return" said Sarutobi.

"Where?" asked Tsuande.

"In the safe" said Sarutobi as he point to the safe on the other side of the office.

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

"Well the most important thing is the house and plenty of money" said Sarutobi.

"A house?" said Naruto, Sarutobi nodded.

"Can we see it?" asked Naruto.

"See it? . . . . I'm sure you can stay in it already if you'd like . . instead of staying at the inn" said Jiraiya.

"Really?"

"Would you like to?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yeah . . . . but we would have to go and get our stuff from the inn first" siad Naruto as he looked at Kaede.

"Well . . . . let's go then" said Sarutobi.

Naruto, Kaede, Sarutobi, and Jiraiaya, stood up as they walked to the door then they looked back to Tsunade who was still siting.

"You four go on a head, there's something I have to do . . . . . I'll catch up to you guys later ok" she said as she started writing something on some papers she had in front of her.

"Alright" said Jiraiya.

"Can you please tell Shizune to come in on your way out" said Tsuande.

"Of course" said Sarutobi. The four left the office and Tsunade just sat their as she continued to written on the paper, she was writing a list of names. After several minutes Shizune came in.

"Tsunade-sama you called for me" said Shizune.

"Yes . . . . in a moment I will be leaving the office and I will be going to property that is under the name if the Fourth Hokage and I want you to make invitations for all of these people with this message" said Tsuande as she handed her the list of names and the message.

"Right" said Shizune as she kept watching Tsunade, who was now walking up to a nearby safe.

"Now Shizune the invitations are for later tonight so they need to go out asap" said Tsunade as Shizune left in a hurry to do as she was told.

Tsunade continued to open the safe and when she did she took out all the papers with the inheritance that belong to Naruto, then she stood up and walked out of the office to catch up to the others.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

Hinata and Hanabi were walking home after their confrontation with Sasuke, Tenten had already gone her way leaving the two sisters. Two had forced Tenten to go her way when they came to an intercetion in which Tenten's house was the opposite way.

When the two sister entered the house they were meet by a branch member.

"Ladies your father requests your presence in his office" siad the branch member.

"Thank you" said Hinata as she and Hanabi walked to Haishi's office, when they reached it they knocked and then they entered.

"Girls sit . . . there something I need to tell you" siad Hiashi.

"Father there's something I want to ask you too" said Hanabi.

"Alright . . . go on" he said.

"Earlier when we were headed home we saw many people celebrating saying that the son of the Fourth Hokage had returned . . . . is he really the son of the Fourth Hokage?" asked Hanabi.

"Actually that's the reason why I asked you here . . . . . . . yes, the Fourth Hokage did have a son, he was actually born the day of the Kyuubi attack but something happened and he went missing, many thought he died even after spending so much time searching for him. The council later said that it would be best to not tell anyone . . . . . . . I haven't seen him but if the Third says it's him then it's him . . . . . which brings me to the reason why I called you . . . . . the Fifth Hokage has sent and invitation to a dinner tonight in honor of the Fourth's son and you two a long with me will attend the dinner, all clan heads and heirs will attend" said Hiashi.

"Really . . . . . . . I really want to meet him" said Hanabi still struck by what she was told earlier.

"I don't see why I have to go . . . . . . . seeing as I'm basically not a part of this family" said Hinata.

"You will go so you can socialize with Uchiha Sasuke . . ." said Hiashi.

"He's going" said Hinata as she started to dread having to go to this dinner.

" . . . . you will also go so you can give this young man the respect he deserves" said Hiashi.

"_I_ will give him the respect he deserves father" said Hanabi.

Hinata dipped her head, she really didn't want to go, she didn't want to face Sasuke again and she had no idea how much of jerk this other guys could possibly be.

Hiashi noticed her face and actions, "This young man comes from a great blood line and his name is of nobility just like you so I'm sure this young man will be nothing short of what his father was" said Hiashi.

Hanabi stood up in a hurry, "Excuse me father I'm going to go and get ready . . . . I want to look my best" she said, Hiahsi nodded to her and then turned to Hinata.

"I think you should go and get ready as well" said Hiashi.

"Father . . . . I don't want to go" replied Hinata.

"Why?" he asked.

"I . . I don't love him and . . . I don't want to see him" she said.

"Hinata were not going to get in to this again . . . . you know how disappointed I was when you told me about that other boy" said Hiashi.

"But father I . . ."

"Hinata . . . your going . . so go get ready" he said.

Hinata stood up and left as she went to her room to get ready not knowing what would await her at the dinner.

* * *

**REVIEW**

Great chapter uh

Man what irony.

I can't wait to write the next chapter and post it up so wait for it.

**Very important about the pairing.**

-I was wondering, _what do you guys want to see?_ . . . . just** NaruHina** or **NaruHinaKaede**.

-I still wasn't decide, so I thought **I'd leave it up to you**, which ever choice gets the most** votes** will be **the pairing**. **SO TELL ME what you want.**

_In light of the results that I got on chapter 5, I would really like to get even more review, there were so many people that only put the story on their favorite list or on alert but it doesn't hurt to submit a simple review, **COME ON GUYS** lets get them in, LETS get **MORE then 76 this time.**_

_**REVIEW.** And tell me what pair you want._

Later.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto**

Yo, how's every one, hopefully good.

- First of sorry for taking a while to update but like I said I was busy.

- Now the results of the voting, by a **HUGE** margin **NaruHinaKaede won**, sorry for those that just wanted _NaruHina_, but the story WILL be NHK.

Secondly I want to thank **EVERY ONE** that **reviewed** the last chapter, we got **102 reviews in Chapter 6**. You guys are _**GREAT**, let's not stop there let's keep it going baby._

Here's an extra long chapter.

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 7

After finishing everything Tsunade had finally caught up to the others who were already at the house. While Naruto and Kaede searched for some rooms to leave their bag in Tsunade explained to the other two about the dinner she had planned.

The house was completely furnished and well kept; unfortunately they there was no food or things to make it with. After Tsunade finished she went to get the door before the doorbell rang, when she opened the door many people came in and started to prepare everything for the dinner.

Naruto and Kaede walked trough a hallway full of rooms.

"Naruto are you sure it's ok with . . . . for me to stay with you" said Kaede thinking that now that Naruto had dramatically risen in social standing he might not want her with him.

"What? Of course . . . . . it'll be like it was before . . . . remember" said Naruto.

"So we'll live together for . . . . forever?" said Kaede not looking at him and hoping.

"I said . . . . . I said that I would stay with you, that's a promise that I will keep" said Naruto.

"No . . . no regrets?" she asked as she finally looked at Naruto.

Naruto didn't say anything he just shook his head, Kaede was satisfied by the response and then she turned.

"So which room can I stay in?' she asked.

"Which ever you want" replied Naruto.

"Look . . . . . . I think that's your" said Kaede as she was looking at a pair of door that lead to the master bedroom.

"Yeah . . . " said Naruto as he walked to it.

"I'll see you in a while ok . . . . and pick any room you want" he said while Kaede continued to search for the room she wanted.

When she found the perfect room she slowly walked in and closed the door.

* * *

Naruto walked in to the room, he walked up to the bed and dropped his bag on the floor right next to the bed. He took in a deep breath then let it out in relief, relief tt he was now home. He looked around the room and was amazed at how big it was, it looked like it had everything. Naruto notice the large window and went up to it, he looked out of it and from it he could a lot of the village.

Naruto turned his head and saw a pair of large paintings on the other end of the room; he went up to them and looked at the two people that were in each painting.

From the details that the other three had told him he knew that those two were his parents. He could see why everyone thought he was his father.

'_I do look just like him'_ thought Naruto.

He looked at the other one.

'_Mom . . . . she's beautiful'_ he thought, _'Reminds me of Kaede and how pretty she is . . . . especially with that hair . . . . .'_ he thought as he looked at the long red hair that hung from his mother. He turned around and walked back to the window and looked out in to the village, as the sky was dark already.

He looked into the night sky and stared in to it, the color of the sky reminded him of someone.

* * *

Kaede had finished settling in and exited her room after she put her things away, when she exited the room she noticed Naruto hadn't finished so she decided to go in and help him out.

When she entered the room she saw Naruto looking at two painting on the wall, she walked up to him with out him noticing, but before she reached him he moved to the window as he stared at the sky. Kaede could see he was thinking.

Then he let out a whisper loud enough for her to hear.

"Hinata" he whispered.

Hearing Naruto whisper that made her heart stop for a moment, instead of approaching him the way she was first going to she began to step back so she could leave the room and not let him know she was there. As she stepped back she tumble on the bag Naruto left on the floor and tripped.

Naruto turned around and saw Kaede on the floor, "Kaede . . . . are you ok?" after he helped her get up he could see her sadden face and realized why.

'_Oh crap . . . . she heard me' _he thought, he then tried to correct the wrong.

"Kaede I . . . " he said but saw Kaede begin to walk away.

"Kaede wait . . . please" he said as he stepped towards her and grabbed her hand turning her around so she was looking at him.

"Kaede I'm . . . trying . . . . I'm trying to forget her, I am" he said tying convince her.

She shock her head, "It doesn't matter . . . . you . . . you'll never love me, will you?"

"But I do" he said. _'. . . I do . . I do love Kaede . . . . . . but why do I still get this feeling when I remember her . . . .'_ he thought.

Kaede looked at him after what he said.

"How . . . . . how can you if . . . if you love her" said Kaede.

"Kaede I . ." Naruto didn't finish.

"Naruto you . . . you can't lie . . . I know you love her, so you can't love me" she said.

"But I do" he replied.

"NO . . . . you can't love two people" she said as her voice began to crack thinking that Naruto would probably agree with her.

Naruto leaned into her and hugged her, "Kaede I love you . . . I don't know how but I . . . . . . I love you too . . ." he whispered into her ear.

She began to sob, ". . . Naruto I . . . I don't want to loose you"

"You won't . . . . . and you don't have to worry . . . . it's like you said before I'll probably never see her again" said Naruto.

"Do . . . do you think you'll ever forget about her" she asked as she lifted her head and looked at him.

"I don't know . . . but maybe with your help I might" he responded as he returned the gaze at Kaede.

"Naruto I . . . . I'm just scared that some day you'll see her and . . . . . you'll run to her and forget about me" said Kaede as she put her head back on his chest.

"I'll never forget about you" said Naruto, Kaede just nodded into his chest.

'_If you won't forget about me . . . . then I doubt you'll be able to forget about her'_ thought Kaede.

"Come we should go down the others are still waiting for us" said Naruto as he released her from the hug and lead her back down stairs by the hand.

When the walked down the stair they saw many people going back and forward doing things, they then saw Tsunade.

"Tsunade what's going on?" asked Naruto.

"These people are preparing the food for the dinner and making sure everything else is in order for when everyone arrives" she said while holding some clothing in her arms.

"Dinner?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I have invited the head of all major clans to dinner in your honor . . . . ." she said.

"Here?" asked Naruto.

"Yes . . . . here are your clothes for the night . . . . I'm sure you two most likely don't have anything proper to use . . . . . I suggest you go get ready before people start to arrive" she said.

The two took the clothes from Tsunade and went back upstairs to get ready, when arrived at Kaede's room they stood in front of it a while.

"Well I guess we'll see each other once were ready uh" she said.

"Yeah" replied Naruto, Kaede turned around to and opened the door but before she could go in Naruto grabbed her arm and turned her around and with out noticed Naruto quickly leaned in and kissed her.

Kaede was shocked but returned the kissed, _' . . I . I . .I don't believe it he's . . . he's kissing ME'_ like before their tongues fought for dominance but in the end Kaede let herself be taken by Naruto as she let him conquer her.

'_Wow . . . this feels great . . . she's never made me feel the way I am right now'_ thought Naruto liking the kiss.

Naruto released the kissed and looked at her, "I'll see you later ok" she said as he took several steps back then he turned around and walked to his room. Kaede was still mesmerized by the kiss that she forgot she had already opened the door and when she tried to lean in to it she stumbled forward falling on the ground.

' _. . . . He does love me . . .he . . . he kissed me on his own . . . . I wonder if maybe I can . . . . can I make him, Can I make him forget about her? . . . . . what if I can't? . . . . . . . that doesn't matter he said he loved me . . . . but that would be like only half his heart would belong to me . . . .' _her thoughts came to an end whe she realized she was on the ground.

She got up and closed the door on her room leaving her thoughts for some other time.

* * *

Hanabi was ready for the dinner, she well dressed and just waiting for some one to tell her she loved beautiful. She was walking to her sisters room knowing she would probably be the only one to say that to her.

When she reached her room she didn't bother knocking she just opened the door and busted in.

"Hinata are you . . ." she didn't finish; she was struck by what she was looking at.

"Hanabi . . . . why don't you ever knock" said Hinata.

"WOW . . . . . so much for not wanting to go to the dinner uh . . . . you . . . . you look amazingly gorgeous" said Hanabi.

"Hanabi you sound like boy that's trying to trick me in to dating him" said Hinata.

'_Great I come here so she could say how great I look and it turns out the other way around' _thought Hanabi.

"Hey wait a minute your just trying to look your best for the Fourth's son aren't you . . . . . . he's mine" said Hanabi.

"Of course not . . . . I just want to look my best even if I don't want to go" said Hinata.

Hanabi just stood there looking at her, waiting.

Hinata looked at her and smiled, "Hanabi you look beautiful"

"Thank you" she said as she walked over to her bed and sat down waiting for Hinata to finish.

"Well atleast some of your friends will be there right?" asked Hanabi.

"I know maybe" said Hinata.

"I mean dad did say that the heirs will also be there with the current leader of the clans" said Hanabi.

"How much time do we have left?" asked Hinata.

"None . . . . dad is waiting for us" said Hanabi.

"Oh . . . well I'm sure he won't mind waiting a while longer, right?" she said to Hanabi with a smile.

Hanabi smiled back, "Right"

* * *

Naruto walked out of his room and back down stairs where Kaede was already waiting for him, Kaede had been talking with Tsunade while she waited.

"Well it's about time" said Tsunade as she saw Naruto.

"You look great Naruto" said Kaede.

"And you look beautiful" replied Naruto _(A/N I really hate describing how people look, so just imagine how good she looks on your own)._

"You both look great" said Tsunade.

"Thanks" they both replied.

"Naruto some of the guess have already arrived . . . ." said Tsunade.

"Where are they?" asked Naruto.

"Oh . . there scattered around the house talking amongst each other . . . . we should go and meet them" said Tsunade.

"Ok" he said as he followed Tsunade towards Jiraiya, who was talking with Shikaku. The two turned around when they saw the other three approach them.

"Hey Naruto . . come to meet your guess?" said Jiraiya, Naruto just nodded.

"Hi . . I'm . ."

"Uzumaki Naruto . . . Jiraiya told us about you . . . it's nice to meet you . . . I'm Nara Shikaku . . . and this is my boy . . . Shikamaru" said Shikaku, Naruto shook their hands in respect.

"Wow . . . . I can't believe you actually exist" said Shikamaru.

"Why is that" asked Naruto.

"Well . . . not many people actually heard of the rumors that the Fourth had a son and those that did hear about it had many doubt about it mainly because . . well they never saw you" said Shikamaru.

"I see" replied Naruto as he turned to see two more people approach them, while Tsunade and Jiraiya left.

"That's Akimichi Chouji and his father Chouza" said Shikamaru.

"Hi" said Naruto to them.

"So this is the fourth's son . . . . you look just like him" said Chouza.

"Yeah . . he's probably just as strong too right" said Chouji.

"Well I don't know about that . . . I'm sure I still have a long way to go till I get there" said Naruto.

"You seem modest . . . unlike some other people we know" said Shikamaru.

As they talked more and more people continued to arrive, everyone was scattered around the big house talking.

"What do mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well despite the blood line you come from your not as stuck up as those who are from prestigious clan like yours" said Chouji.

"You can say that again" replied Shikaku, who turned to Chouza and pointed to the kitchen where they could see some food and drinks.

Chouza nodded and both were off.

"So who's your girl Naruto?" asked Chouji.

"This is Kaede" said Naruto.

"Nice . . . . I can tell your going to be a chick magnet uh" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah your probably going to have a lot of girl chasing you espicially becuase of who you are" said Chouji.

"Well that doesn't bother me, there's only two girls for me" said Naruto.

"Two?" said Shikamaru.

"Two . . . . did i say two?" said Naruto.

"It's fine Naruto I'm sure they don't really care" said Kaede a bit bothered by what he said, she knew she was still in his head and it wasn't goignt to just take hours for him to forget about her.

"No . . . . we really don't" said Chouji.

"Yeah and if you can get two . . . . well that is its own price" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah . . . . . . Well it was nice meeting you, but . . . . I would like to go and meet the others" said Naruto.

"I hope we can be friends . . . . we wouldn't want to make you our enemy or anything like that" said Chouji.

"I'm sure we'll be friends . . . . . well I'll talk to you guys later alright" said Naruto.

"Don't worry about we'll be around . . . . . . and we'll introduce you to the rest of the gang some other time" said Shikamaru.

"Thanks" said Naruto.

Naruto and Kaede turned around and walked off.

"Naruto you go and meet the others, I'm just going to walk around ok" said Kaede.

"Okay" replied Naruto.

Naruto continued on with out Kaede as he met the rest of the guess. He met the Ino and her father, and then he went around looking for others, the next people he met were the Aburames.

Shibi and Shino, it was a bit puzzling for Naruto as to why they wore such big coats, but as he talked more to then and got to know them more he found out the reason. The two were a bit quiet so Naruto had to make most of the talk, however they talked just enough for him to understand them.

The two were quiet and kind of dark but there was no doubt that the Aburames were great people.

As he turned to leave he said the same to Shino as he did to Shikamaru and Chouji.

'_Man everyone here seems very nice . . . . . I didn't think I'd meet so many people right away'_ thought Naruto as he walked around looking for others to meet.

* * *

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sarutobi were waiting near the door welcoming people as they arrived.

"Well it seems everyone is here" said Sarutobi.

"No I think were still missing someone" said Tsunade.

"Who?" asked Jiraiya.

"Hiashi and his daughters" said Tsunade.

"Well they better get here soon I'm hungry" said Jiraiya.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Sarutobi.

"He's going around meeting people" said Tsunade and right afterwards they heard a knock on the door. Sarutobi walked up to it and opened it.

"Well looks like it's a full house now" said Jiraiya as he saw the last invitees arrive.

"We're the last?" asked Hiashi getting a nodded from Tsunade.

"Well were hear and that's all that matters right?" said Hanabi.

"Right" responded Tsunade.

"So where is he? . . . . I would really like to meet him?" asked Hiashi referring to Naruto.

"Yeah me too" said Hanabi.

"Yeah . . . come on I'll introduce you to him" said Tsunade as she walked in to another part of the house followed by Jiraiya, Hiashi, and Hanabi.

"Where's Hinata?" Hiashi asked Hanabi.

"I don't know she just walked off . . . . she must be trying to hide from Sasuke" said Hanabi.

* * *

Naruto was walking around when he saw some one he still hadn't meet, so he walked up to him.

"Hi there" he said so he could turn around; when the person turned around to looked at Naruto he had an annoyed look.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I wanted to introduce my self to everyone before the dinner started" said Naruto.

"Ahh yes you must be the supposed famous son of the Fourth Hokage" said the person with some sarcasm.

"Ahh yeah" replied Naruto sensing his sarcasm, _'What in the world happen to his face'_ thought Naruto as he saw his face kind of swollen and red.

"Don't worry"

"About what?" asked Naruto.

"Having to live up to your father . . . he was a very powerful shinobi"

"I see, but I'm sure if I work hard enough I could match him or possibly surpass him and be the strongest shinobi in Konoha" said Naruto.

"Ahhh yeah that won't happen, I will be the strongest in Konoha"

Naruto just looked at the person with disbelieve, _'Geez this guy if completely full of it'_

"Ahh you don't know . . . . perhaps I should have introduced my self first . . . . . my name is Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto just looked at him expecting him to say more, he waited for the reason on why he thought he would be the strongest shinobi in Konoha.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto even more annoyed, annoyed that he didn't know being and Uchiha was the reason why he would be the strongest shinobi in Konoha.

"The Uchihas are the strongest clan in Konoha and the fire country" said Sasuke.

"I've never heard of the Uchiha clan" said Naruto as his lack of knowledge about the Uchihas was getting Sasuke mad.

'_He might be the son of the Fourth Hokage but there is no way he'll ever measure up to me . . . . . and there is no way I'm going to let him belittle me'_ thought Sasuke.

"Many years ago there was a tragedy that claimed the lives of all except me and that is why you probably haven't hear of the Uchihas . . . ." said Sasuke who looked at Naruto and then continued.

". . . . . . you shouldn't feel bad no one else will be able to measure to me either" said Sasuke.

"If the Uchihas were so great how come they were all killed so suddenly" said Naruto honestly curious not knowing that Sasuke was now pissed.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto after what he said and Naruto did he same. There were no words needed to know that the two were now one each other's nerves.

'_This guy must be the guy Shikamaru was talking about'_ thought Naruto.

"Naruto" said Tsunade from behind him.

"Yeah" he replied.

"There's some one I want you to meet" said Tsunade as she looked at Sasuke.

"That's fine we were done talking" said Sasuke.

Naruto and Tsunade turned around and headed towards a room where the third was with Hiashi and the other.

* * *

Kaede was comfortable enjoying herself, for the last thirty minuets she had been talking with another girl. She was enjoying talking with her so much that she didn't really want to move on and talk with any other person.

Kaede was glad she had found some one to talk to, she knew if she and Naruto were going to live in Konoha she definitely want to have friends to talk to, especially a girl friend. Kaede could definitely see herself be friends with this girl.

In all her live she had never had a really girl friend, one she could talk about stuff or confine in. Kaede knew by just talking to her and getting a good vibe from her that she was a great person. It seemed as the two girls had gotten to know each other so much.

Kaede was giggling at what she was listening to, "Are you serious . . . . do they actually do that"

"I think they do that every day" said the girl.

"What is that guy some kind of god or something" said Kaede.

"Hardly . . . . I can't stand him" said the girl.

"A jerk uh" said Kaede.

"Yeah . . . and he's full of himself . . . he thinks he's all that" said the girl.

"I hate guys like that" said Kaede.

"Tell me about it . . . my clan has agree to an arranged marriage between him and me . . . . can you believe that" said the girl.

"What . . . you can't seriously get married with a guy you don't love . . . . you have to do something" said Kaede.

"I know I'm just trying to figure out exactly what I can do to stop it" said the girl.

"Don't worry I'm sure something will happen . . . . I mean good things happen to good people right?" said Kaede.

"Right . . . like you and the fourth's son, right?" said the girl.

Kaede just blushed.

"So are you two together?" asked the girl.

"I'm not sure . . . it's just that things are a bit complicated" said Kaede.

"But do you love him?" asked the girl.

"Yeah" replied Kaede.

"Does he love you?" she asked.

"Yeah it's just that there's something else that makes things complicated" said Kaede.

"Oh" replied the girl.

Kaede didn't really want to talk about that so she changed the subject, "So are those girls really your friends?" asked Kaede.

"Unfortunately yes . . . I don't know how it happened . . . we were together in the academy and I guess they were the ones I talked to and it all just happened" said the girl.

"Those are some really wierd girls" said Kaede.

"Yeah sometime I wish I had a friend that I can really talk with" said the girl.

"Talk?" said Kaede.

"Yeah you know talk talk" said the girl.

"Oh . . . well if you'd like we can be good friends . . . maybe best friends, I mean I really don't know any one else and I would really like to be your friend" said Kaede.

The girl thought about it, she really hasn't had a best friend, sure she had friends but did she really thought about them as best friends.

"Alright . . I'd like that" said the girl.

Kaede leaned in and hugged the girl, "Thanks . . . you don't know how much that means to me . . . I've never had a best friend or any other friend"

"No problem" said the girl as they separated.

"Oh my god . . ."

"What?" asked the girl.

"We've been talking for a long time, were even friends now and I haven't even introduced my self" said Kaede.

"That completely skipped my mind too" said the girl.

"My name is Kaede" said Kaede.

"Well my name is Hi . . ." she stopped as some one placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ino?" said the girl as she turned around.

"Tsunade-sama is looking for you . . . she wants you to take this to them . . . . . there in the office room on the other side . . . . asap" said Ino.

"Well I guess I have to go . . . . I'll talk to you later ok . . . . bye" said the girl as she took a trey with cups and tea as she headed towards the room.

"Hi I'm Ino" said Ino as she started talking with Kaede, Kaede grimaced on the inside already knowing about her, she worried as to how a conversation with her would go.

* * *

A while ago

Tsunade and Naruto walked in to an office occupied by Hiashi and Hanabi.

"Naruto I would like you to meet Hiashi . . . " she said as the two shook hands.

". . . . and this is his daughter Hanabi" she said.

"Hi" said Naruto, as he was about to shake her hand but she through her arms around him as she hugged him.

"Oh my god you are sooooo handsome" she said as she was pulled back by Hiashi.

"Hanabi, Hiashi this is Uzumaki Naruto" said Tsunade.

"Nice to meet you" said Naruto.

"Naruto uh . . . . . . I've heard that name before" said Hiashi.

"Well I'm sure there are many people out there with the name Naruto" said Naruto.

Tsunade walked out the room and saw Ino pass by, "Ino would you be enough as to bring some cups and tea . . . . oh and get Hinata to bring them to us" said Tsunade.

"Right" said Ino and left.

Tsunade turned around and walked in to the office and closed it. When Tsunade turned around she saw Hanabi already hanging off of Naruto's arm, Naruto tried to get her off but couldn't. Even as he walked towards a couch by the wall she walked with him and hung to him.

"So your Minato's boy . . . . . . I knew your father well" said Hiashi as he sat on couch opposite to Naruto.

"That's good" said Naruto as he was busy still trying to get Hanabi off.

"You look just like your father . . . . and I get the feeling your probably going to be as good as him" said Hiashi.

Tsunade just sat on a couch near by and listen to the conversation.

"I can only hope" said Naruto.

"Looks like she's taken a liking to you" said Hiashi about his daughters actions.

"Yeah I think I got that" said Naruto.

"Do you like how I look . . . . I got ready just for you" said Hanabi.

"Ah sure . . . you look pretty" said Naruto.

"You know I bet any father would love to have you as their son in law" said Hiashi.

Naruto at Hiashi and saw him smiling at him, "Your not suggesting . ." Naruto didn't finished as he looked down on Hanabi.

"What you don't think she's pretty?' said Hiashi.

"Of course . . . . it's just that . . . . how old is she . . . . . I think I might be a little old for her . . . I'm eighteen" said Naruto.

"She's thirteen . . . you know you don't have to do anything inappropriate till she's of age . . . .as time passes by the difference will shrink" said Hiashi.

Tsunade was laughing on the inside as she saw the conversation-taking place.

"That's nice . . . it just that I'm kind of . . . ." Naruto stopped as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Tsunade.

The door open and in came Hinata with a trey.

"Tsunade-sama I have the tea you wanted and Ino said you . . . ." as all she said as she looked up to see everyone in the room and when her eyes fell on him she completely froze and dropped the trey.

Naruto stood up realizing who he was looking at, "Hinata what are you doing . . . . look what you did, you dropped the Hokage's tea . . . . sometimes your . . . ." Hiashi stopped his scolding when he realized she wasn't paying attention to him, all she was doing was looking at Naruto.

"Hinata" said Naruto as he too only looked at her; he then started to walk towards her. Hinata slowly started to walk towards him and when they were close to each to each other they hugged.

The others watched a bit confused.

"Naruto . . . I thought . . . I thought I'd never see you again" said Hinata.

"Me too" replied Naruto.

"Of course" said Hanabi with a pout,_ ' . . . I'm such a dunce . . . this Naruto is the same Naruto from Hinata's diary'_

"You two know each other" said Tsunade.

"He's the one from her diary" said Hanabi.

"Is that true Hinata?" asked Hiashi.

She just nodded, while Tsunade was still lost in all of this.

"So you're the one . . . . the Fourth's son . . . ." said Hiashi, _'You're the one my daughter is in love with . . . I had no idea'_ he thought.

"Tsunade-sama . . . the table is set and everyone is waiting" said Ino who was sticking her head in.

"Right . . . we're coming" said Tsunade.

"Well I guess we should go" Tsunade said to the others and walked out.

Hiashi took steps towards the door and stopped in front of them as they were still hugging and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and nodded at her, he then walked out like Tsunade.

'_What was that about'_ thought Hinata about her father's gesture.

Hinata turned around as she saw Hanabi walked up to them; she had a pout on her face.

"You are sooooo lucky" said Hanabi to Hinata and then she walked out as well.

The two released the hug and looked at each other.

"It's been so long . . . . you've changed . . . . you . . . you look so much prettier then I remember . . . . your beautiful" said Naruto making Hinata blush.

"Well you look more handsome than I remember" said Hinata.

"I can't believe you live here . . . that means . . . we'll be able to see each other more oftern" said Naruto.

" . . . yeah and with out any interruptions . . . . so that means your going to stay here then right?" said Hinata.

"Of course . . . there's no way I'm leaving now" replied Naruto.

"I . . . I thought about you a lot . . . and hopped that some day I'd get to see you again" said Hinata a bit embarresed.

"I've thought about you a lot as well" as he looked at her.

The two locked eyes and just stared at each other for a long while, as Hinata stared into his eyes she wanted nothing more then to just tell him how she felt, that she loved him. Naruto was the same he wanted to tell her but the two of them were just captivated by the other gaze and as time passed by they slowly inched closer and closer till they heard a knock on the door.

The two separated just before their lips met, "Dinners read come on you two" said Hanabi as she walked in a grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her along.

"I'll see . . . . okay" said Hinata as she followed Hanabi, Naruto just nodded and waited in the office for a while. Hinata wasn't worried this time that they were interupted, the both lived in Konoha and she even knew where he lived so she could just see him when ever she wanted.

"We have all the time . . . . . now that were closer then ever . . we have all the time we need" said Naruto and then he walked out.

* * *

Kaede was in the bathroom crying, after talking with Ino she had wondered off and found the office were Naruto was in. She stayed out side and over heard everything.

She heard the way Naruto talked to Hinata and the way she talked him, she was crying thinking that her nightmare would probably come true and she would lose Naruto.

'_So that's her . . . . Hinata . . . . why, why did it have to be her? . . . . . . we just became friends'_ thought Kaede as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I can't loose him . . . . . no . . I have to be strong . . . I have to be confident . . . . . I won't loose him" said Kaede as she thought of how difficult that would be considering who she would be fighting with.

"Hinata . . . . I can see why he fell in love with her . . . . . . she's gorgeous . . . . . . every time Naruto talked about her beauty I though he was just exaggerating but he wasn't she's everything he described her to be, she's beautiful" she said as the tears still continued to fall.

'_Hinata is such a good person and probably a good friend and I don't want to loose her friendship . . . . . but if I fight for Naruto's love with her I'm sure to loose her'_ thought Kaede.

"I'm sorry Hinata . . . but I won't let you take him from me . . . . even if that means loosing your friendship" said Kaede as she wiped away her tears and left the bathroom with her mind made up.

* * *

There you guys hope you guys like it, I will try to update soon.

**REVIEW.**

Let me know what you thinks, I might take some advice as to how Kaede and Hinata are going to fight over Naruto.

The issue of Hinata and Sasuke's marriage will soon come up, I just didn't want to bring it up right away.

**REVIEW**

Let's try and get everyone to review uh.

_Later._


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto**

_-Thanks for all the reviews we're getting and I'm glad you guys love the story._

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 8

It was morning, the sun was up and bright as the rays shun right in to Naruto's room.

Naruto was in bed sleeping and in his bed he twisted and turned, his face would scrunch and skew, he mumbled things, when suddenly he shot up he was drenched in sweat and breathing very heavily. This nightmare he had wasn't like one he had ever had before, all the horror he had seen and it felt so real.

There was something about the nightmare that felt kind of familiar.

He could feel his body ache, as he tried to move pain would travel all over his body, he knew that his body would only feel like this when he would use a drastice amount of chakra or when he would train more then normal.

Naruto shivered when he felt a breeze sweep across the room; he turned around as looked out the window to see it was already morning.

'_Well at least the damn dream woke me up just in time and not in the middle of the night . . . '_ he thought.

"It would have taken me so long to fall asleep again or I might've not been able to go back to sleep" he said.

Naruto got up and walked up to the window and closed it remembering at that moment that he never left it open during the night, he actually never opened it.

"Uh maybe Kaede opened it . . . . . .she did have the habit of coming in to my room and trying to make me feel more comfortable" he said, Naruto turned around and looked at the clock.

". . . . . . better get down stairs before Kaede burns that kitchen" said Naruto as he walked out of the room and as he passed Kaede's room he saw a note on it.

-Note-

'Naruto I needed to talk to some one so I went out I'll meet you later in the afternoon at the place where we first ate here, just you and me Okay'

"Oh man it's only nine thirty . . . . . well I guess I can go and take a walk around the village" said Naruto.

Besides the nightmare he had Naruto was tired from yesterday, the dinner last night lastd quiet some time and although he wasn't able to talk to Hinata again he was happy the way things went. Naruto was kept busy the rest of the time talking with other people.

There were a couple of things that caught his eyes at the dinner, Kaede seemed to be bothered by something and even thought he asked her what it was she didn't answered, he also saw the glares that Sasuke was giving him it seemed as if he was really bothered by e everything they talked about.

Naruto was fine not being able to speak with Hinata again seeing as they now live in the same village and will have plenty of time to talk more. However he was plurplexed as to what he was going to say to Kaede or what he was going to do when Hinata found out about her or what he would say to Hinata.

Naruto was hungry so he decided to go out and find a place to eat.

* * *

Naruto walked around the village and was now walking around the training area when he saw two figures in the distance. He was going to ignore them and just walk away but he decided to go up to them seeing as it looked that one was harassing the other one.

When he neared them he could see it was Sasuke and Hinata, Sasuke was grabbing Hinata by the arm and seemed to be bothering her. Hinata was obviously trying to let her arm loose but couldn't, but Sasuke wasn't letting her go.

"HEY let her go" said Naruto as he arrived at the scene.

The other two looked at him, when Hinata looked at whom it was she blushed. She couldn't help but think back at the day they first met, it was the same thing.

"What do you want? . . . . you shouldn't be butting in" said Sasuke.

"I guess your family did die . . . or else they would've taught you the right way to treat a lady" said Naruto.

"What did you say?" said Sasuke mad as he let go of Hinata and walked up to Naruto.

"Maybe if you treated the ladies right you wouldn't have to force them" said Naruto.

Sasuke smirked at him, "You got guts talking to me like that . . . but I can do anything I want . . . you hear me . . . . . . if I were anybody else I would pound you right now . . . . but I'm not going to waste my time with you, your father might be the fourth Hokage but you, your just garbage" said Sasuke as he walked away, once he was far enough he turned around.

"Besides I don't have to force her . . . . it's already done" said Sasuke.

Naruto paid no attention to the last thing he said and turned to Hinata.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Naruto as he smiled at her.

"Yeah . . . thanks to you" she replied with a blush and smiled like a little school girl, _'Hinata get a hold of your self . . . . stop acting like girly girl'_ she thought.

Naruto didn't say anything else as he just stared at her he could help be mesmeraized by her, Hinata just stared into his eyes; they were both then interrupted by Hanabi who had just arrived.

"Hinata . . . . I finally found you" said Hanabi, who had been looking for her sister for sometime now.

"Hanabi what is it?" asked Hinata mad in the insdie that she interupted their moment.

Hanabi was about to say something when she turned her head to see whom she was talking to.

"Oh . . . . hi Naruto" said Hanabi with a small blush.

"Uh hi" replied Naruto.

"So have you told him you love him yet" said Hanabi getting a gasp from Hinata.

Naruto quickly turned to Hinata with surprise, "You . . . . you . . love me?" asked Naruto, Hinata was blush furiously she couldn't believe her sister had just sold her out.

"Oopps I guess he knows now" said Hanabi.

Hinata's blush spread even more now that Naruto was looking at her with the fact that he now knew she loved him. She was embarrassed and didn't know what to say.

"Of course she does" said Hanabi.

"Really? . . . Hinata why didn't you tell me before" said Naruto.

"Hanabi" said Hinata trying to get her to be quiet.

"Naruto I . . . . I . . . I think ever since I met you . . . I had feeling for you and now that were finally together I just can't stop thinking about you" said Hinata.

Naruto stepped closer to Hinata; he then reached up to her place both hands on her cheeks. Hanabi was caught in the moment and said the first thing she could think of.

"Kiss her" she said.

Hinata was just frozen in place from what was happening, all she could do was look in to his eyes and cheer on the inside.

_'Is he really going to kiss me . . . . . I hope we don't get interupted like last time'_ thought Hinata.

Naruto leaned in and kissed her, he kept his lip on her's for a while till they each opened their mouths slightly and started to wrestle with their tongues. This was Hinata's first kissed and to her it was perfect she loved the way he was making her feel right now.

The two finally let go of the kiss and looked at each other, "Hinata . . . . . I love you too" he said.

"Wow" said Hanabi as she just stared at the two.

Hinata leaned in and hugged Naruto as she laid her head on his shoulder, "You don't know how happy that makes me, your the only person I ever want to be with".

"I'm glad I can make you happy" said Naruto.

"Uhh Hinata . ." said Hanabi.

"What is it Hanabi . . . . why did you come here?" asked Hinata as she turned around in Naruto shoulder.

"Well there was something at home I wanted you to help with" said Hanabi as she looked Hinata with a pleading look.

Hinata pulled away and looked at Naruto, "Go . . . it's ok . . . maybe I'll see you later" said Naruto as he moved one of her bangs from her face to get a good look at her, and smiled.

"Sure" said Hinata.

"Or if you want we could go and get something to eat . . . . . in a while after you help your sister of course" said Naruto.

"Yeah" said Hinata with joy.

"Ok . . . . meet me at the ramen place when your done ok" said Naruto.

"Ok . . . I guess I'll see you" said Hinata as she turned around and left with Hanabi to the Hyuga compound, as she walked she rubbed her lips with her fingers and walked the entire way she had a huge smile.

Naruto just stood there for a while just pondering and then decided to head to the ramen stand.

* * *

Naruto sat in the ramen place for several hours just talking with the owner wasting time till Hinata arrived. The time he spent talking with the owner actaully flew by because the next thing he knew some one was right next to im.

"Hey have you been waiting long" said some one while she placed a hand on his shoulder, Naruto turned around. The person he was looking at was not the person he thought he was going to see, it wasn't that he didn't want to see her it was just that he had forgotten all about her at this moment. He forgto he had to meet with her.

"Kaede" said Naruto, while she sat next to him.

"Have you ordered yet" she asked.

"No . . . not yet" he responded.

"You happy to see me?" said Kaede.

"Yeah of course" said Naruto, cursing himself for asking Hinata to eat with him when he was suppose to eat with Kaede, he was dreading the moment when she would come and find them together and then he would have to explained to each other who they were.

Naruto had no idea that Kaede and Hinata knew each other and who they were.

"So what have you been up to" asked Kaede.

"Oh nothing just walking around the village and waiting here" replied Naruto as the two ordered something and started eating.

"What about you?" asked Naruto.

"I went to talk with Tsunade about something" said Kaede.

"About what?" asked Naruto.

"I can't tell you its girl stuff" said Kaede.

The two continued to talk for a while as they ate their ramen.

After Hinata had finished helping Hanabi she headed towards the ramen stand and when she turned a corner she saw the stand and in it was Naruto a long with Kaede, she stopped and just observed them.

Hinata didn't want to get any closer, she saw Naruto and Kaede together and that made her heart hurt a little on the inside. She thought that if Kaede saw her she might do something to her so she wouldn't get near Naruto. Kaede was a nice girl but she didn't know what she could do, epecially after what she said to her.

Even thought Naruto and Hinata didn't have time to talk again during the dinner, Kaede and Hinata did.

Flashback

_Kaede was walking around the house looking for Hinata. Hinata was in the kitchen talking with Ino and Hanabi, when she spotted her._

"_Hinata . . . . ." she called her out, they all looked over at her._

_Kaede turned to the others, "Can I talk to her alone . . . . . . please"_

_The moment Hinata saw Kaede everything she had told her came back to mind, she was the one that came with the Fourth son, Naruto, and Naruto was the one she was in love with. Hinata had the idea that Kaede didn't know about her and Naruto, being friends she wanted to tell her.s_

"_Kaede I have to tell you something too" said Hinata._

"_Save it . . . I already know" said Kaede._

"_You mean about Naruto?" asked Hinata._

"_Yes . . . . . I know about you two" said Kaede._

"_Kaede I met Naruto before we met I had no idea . . . . you have to believe me" said Hinata._

"_It doesn't matter" said Kaede._

"_uh" replied Hinata._

"_It doesn't matter because after today we're no longer friends" said Kaede._

"_What? Why?" asked Hinata._

"_Because I love Naruto and I know you do too . . . . . and I wont let you take him from me . . . . and if were going to end up competing for him I have to be able to put you down and if we continue being friends I know I won't be able to do that" said Kaede with some tears coming out of her eyes._

"_Why? . . . . . Kaede I still want to be your friend" said Hinata._

"_You were the first girl friend and I really wanted to be friends . . . . . but we can't . . . . . . do you love him" said Kaede to Hinata._

_Hinata stood there for moment hesitating, "I . . . I do . . I love him"._

_"I've known Naruto my hole life and I've loved him ever since I can remember" said Kaede._

_"Kaede please we can still be friends" replied Hinata._

_Kaede shook her head, "I will do what I can to get Naruto" then she turned around and left._

End of Flashback

Hinata continued to watch them eat and as she looked at them she came in to Kaede's view. Kaede could see Hinata from the corner of her eyes just standing there watching them.

Now knowing Hinata was watching them Kaede leaned into Naruto and hugged his arm while she sweetly rested her head on his should. Hinata could see Naruto smile at her actions.

"I love you Naruto" she said and Naruto leaned down and kissed her on her forehead then leaned his head on hers.

Even from the distance Hinata was able to hear Kaede say him that she loved him. Watching Kaede hug Naruto's arm and be close to him and Naruto kissing her was making her really jealous. She had just gotten her first kiss with Naruo but she wanted that type of closeness with him as well. Hinata wanted to just go up there and smack Kaede of off Naruto, but she didn't want to do that in front of him, she didn't want to look like a terrible person.

Hinata just glared at Kaede hoping that looks could kill so that she could drop dead anymoment now.

Kaede turned around to look at Hinata and smiled at her while she leaned in to Naruto even more.

The two made eye contact, _'She's . . . she's doing it on purpose . . . . . . competing . . . that's what she's doing . . . . .she's trying to make me jealous . . . . . . . . .'_ Hinata turned around and left not wanting to see any more of that.

"Come on Naruto let's go home" said Kaede.

"Why don't you go . . . I still have some stuff to do . . . . . I'll meet you at home alright" said Naruto.

"Ok . . . . . . but don't take to long" said Kaede as she went home.

After she left Naruto stood and walked towards the Hyuga compound to go see Hinata.

When he arrived he spotted Hinata away, she was standing outside just leaning against a wall and looking at the sky.

"Hinata . . . . are you finished helping Hanabi?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah . . . . . I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you at the ramen stand" said Hinata, she didn't want him to know she was there.

"No it fine . . . but I would really like to do something with you, sometime" said Naruto

"Like a date?"

"Uh yeah sure how about tomorrow?" said Naruto.

" Okay . . . . and I'll get you a gift for forgeting to meet you at the ramen stand" said Hinata.

"No you don't have to" said Naruto.

"But I want you . . . you'll like you'll see" said Hinata.

"Well . . . okay I don't want to upset you" said Naruto as he looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"You know . . . you're beautiful" said Naruto making Hinata blush and smile back at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" as he backed away, but before he could turn around leave Hinata quickly went up to him and kissed him on the lips, which he gladly returned.

When they seperated they smiled at each other and then Naruto turned and left.

After he left Hinata started to ponder many things that she'd heard since yesterday. She now knew that Naruto loved her and he knew she loved him. She knew that Kaede loved him but not once had she heard him say to her that he loved her, so with everything that Kaede had said to her about her love for Naruto she thought that maybe she was just a bit delusional and things between her and Naruto were never going to happen.

This made her feel a bit better and ignore what Kaede had done earlier, she would soon make Kaede realize that Naruto doesn't love her and hopefully she could do it in a good way because she still really wanted to be friends with her.

She smiled at what she had in mid for tomorrow.

* * *

Next morning

Naruto was still sleeping when suddenly he rose up into a sitting position on his bed with sweat all over his body and breathing heavily.

"The same nightmare again" said Naruto as he wiped the sweat of his forehead, Naruto looked over at the clock to see what time it was.

"Crap I have to get up before Kaede burns the kitchen" said Naruto, this had been his routine for a long time, ever since Kaede tried to learn how to cook. Even thought she never learned she still tried to make him breakfast and dinner, Kaede thought that if one day she was to be his wife she obviously needed to be able to cook for him.

Naruto put both hands on his bed for support as he tried to get up but stumbled when one of his hands gave way to a sharp pain. Naruto stood up and looked at his hand and saw it a bit swollen and a bit red, he tried to move it and rotate it only to feel that sharp pain again.

"What the fuck . . . . . what happened" Naruto walked up to the door and as he walked he could feel all his body ache. He opened the door and exited and as he walked away the wind coming from the open window in his room closed the door.

As Naruto walked to the kitchen he could hear much noise, he walked in and saw Kaede trying to make breakfast.

Every minute that passed by Naruto's body recuperated, but it still didn't take away the curiosity of what had happened. Naruto walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her, making blush, she turned around to come face to face with her.

"Naruto" she said happy at how close they were.

"Kaede . . . . . I already told you, you don't have to make breakfast . . . its okay" he said and at that moment the door bell rang.

"Uh . . . . I wonder who that could be . . . . . . . I'll get it, you stay here . . . . . . but don't try to make breakfast . . . . or you'll burn the kitchen like before" said Naruto.

"Fine" she said with a playful pout.

Naruto went to open the door and when he did he was surprised to see whom it was.

"Hinata . . . what . . what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well . . . I came to give you your present" said Hinata who was holding a big basket.

"Can I come in?" asked Hinata as she was already inside.

"Uhhh sure" said Naruto, _'Oh crap this isn't good . . . when Kaede asks me who she is she's going to go crazy when I tell her'_

"Thanks" she said as she walked towards the kitchen and he followed her.

Kaede was surprised to see Hinata walked in to the kitchen.

"Hi Kaede" said Hinata with a smile.

"You two know each other?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah we're friends" said Hinata.

"We're not friends" said Kaede

'_They know each other . . . . . but I wonder if Kaede knows that Hinata is . . . . . .'_ Naruto didn't finish the thought.

"Any way I remembered that Kaede said that she couldn't cook and I thought that maybe before our date I'd bring you some breakfast, a man needs to eat breakfast the right way right" said Hinata as she started to unpack the things in the basket.

"Date?" said Kaede.

"I brought enough for the three of us" said Hinata as she finished unpacking as sat a long with Naruto to eat. Kaede was steaming mad she had down what she's been trying to do for so long. She sat and ate with them but she wasn't happy about it.

Kaede was mad especially watching Hinata smile the entire time, Hinata knew she was really annoying her. The three ate breakfast quietly.

"Hinata this food is amazing . . . . . it tastes so good, I haven't eaten a breakfast this good a in a long while" said Naruto, making Hinata smile and Kaede mad and jealous.

'_The nerve of her, she throws the fact that I can't cook in my face and then she makes Naruto breakfast . . . . she'll pay for it'_ thought Kaede.

Naruto could sense the change in mood from Kaede

'_I think she might know . . . . I should clear things up' _thought Naruto.

"Kaede . . . I know you know Hinata, but I have to tell you that Hinata is . . . ."

"I know . . . . . I know she's the girl that you talk about, your presious Hinata" said Kaede.

"Kaede this doesn't change anything" said Naruto.

"It doesn't matter because I know you'll probably choose her because she can cook for you and I can't" said Kaede.

"Kaede I . . . ." he didn't finish as Kaede left the kitchen, Hinata just smiled watching Kaede leave.

"Hinata . . . I have to go talk talk to her . . ." he said.

Hinata stood up, "It's okay . . . I guess we'll see each other later then"

"Hinata . . . I don't know if that a good idea maybe we should hold off on that" said Naruto, Hinata was disappointed and a bit mad, because she knew that the reason he canceled the date was because of what just happened, because of her.

Kaede had left the kitchen but stayed close by and heard what Naruto said to Hinata and she smiled at the turn of events.

'_No date for her'_ thought Kaede as she went to her room.

"Hinata I promise I'll make it up to you . . . . okay" said Naruto as the two walked to the door.

"Hinata thanks for the breakfast it was great" said Naruto.

"I'm glad you liked it, I made it just for you . . . . . . um" she said as she looked up the stairs, sure Naruto had told her he loved her, but Kaede lived with him and the closeness they had was something she wanted. The two of them spent alot of time together in the same house who know what might happen what she might do.

Hinata was a bit hesitant to leave the house, she wanted to stay with him like she does every day.

"Don't worry I'll tell you everything and clear things out some other time okay" said Naruto.

"Right . . . . . . I guess I'll see then" said Hinata as she turned and left.

Naruto closed the door and leaned on it just thinking.

'_Man . . . . why do things have to be so complicated . . . . . what can I do . . . . . . I . . . . I love both of them and they both love me . . . . what . . . what should I do' _thought Naruto.

This was all a huge headache for Naruto.

Then on the inside he heard a loud laugh.

* * *

I will try to get the next chapter up soon.

Thanks for the support

Review.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto**

- Sorry for taking so long to up date, i have Finals this week and i've been studing last week and exams this week, so i'm surprised i got this chapter up.

- I want to say sorry for those how want this story to be a NARUHINA, I'm REALLY SORRY but it has ben decided and the story is NARUHINAKAEDE. Again sorry.

- I hope that people still continue to read the stoy despit the pairing, but i understand if you stop.

- I hope you guys are still liking the way the story is going.

**- Oh and sorry if there are any errors.**

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 9

Hanabi was walking through the halls of the Hyuga compound with a big smile while she fantasized. As she continued to walk she bumped in to Hiashi. Hiashi looked at her and couldn't help be curious as to why his daughter was fantasizing about.

Being a young girl Hanabi would fantasize about a lot of things, so it wasn't unusual for her but it still peaked Hiashi's curiosity.

"Hanabi what were you fantasizing about that made you bumped in to me" said Hiashi.

"Oh . . . . I was just think that when I grow up . . . . . I hope I find some one like Hinata did" said Hanabi.

"You mean Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Hiashi.

Hanabi nodded, "There in love . . . . . . . isn't that just great . . . I'm so happy for her" she said still in her trance.

"In love?" said Hiashi.

"Yeah . . . . they kissed" said Hanabi.

"Are you sure?" asked Hiashi.

Hanabi nodded, "I saw then . . . . it was amazing" she replied.

'_Is that so'_ thought Hiashi.

Hanabi just continued walking on in the same state of mind. Hiashi just watched her leave.

'_So the feeling is mutual . . . . I thought perhaps it was just one sided, but with this new information things could change'_ thought Hiashi then started to think about other things.

'_Yes . . . but things won't be easy . . . . . well no matter what I have to go and find that scroll to clear things up'_ thought Hiashi as he went to his office.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in her office doing the usual while the third sat on a chair across from her. Neither was saying anything just sitting there, Sarutobi just observed Tsunade as she did her job. After several minutes they heard a knock.

"Come in" said Tsunade, then in came a jounin with some paper on his hand.

"Hokage-same" he said as he handed her the paper.

"More reports?" she questioned.

"Yes"

"What type of report is it?" she asked.

"Property damage" he replied.

"Again" said Tsunade.

"Did you apprehend the criminal?" she asked.

"No . . . . we didn't find any one" said the jounin.

Tsunade took the papers and looked over then, "This . . . everything that happened, the enormous amount of damage . . . . it's similar to those from yesterday and the day before" said Tsunade.

"Hokage-same the damage done is extensive and no normal person could be capable of doing that" said the jounin.

"Are you suggestions it was a shinobi" said the third from the other side of the room.

"I don't know perhaps but who ever is doing this is most likely still in Konoha and there is no doubt that he will probably strike again . . . . . and if you see the reports every time the damage gets worst" said the jounin.

"Has there been anyone that has seen the person or injured?" asked Sarutobi.

"There have been several people that have been injured . . . . I've already questioned them all but no one was able to get a good look at who ever was responsible for the destruction . . . . they said that whoever the person was moved to fast for them to see" said the jounin.

"The injuries on the people have also been getting worst . . . . and if the trend continues we might find dead bodies on the street soon if we don't find this person . . . . we can't let this continue" said Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama . . . what if who ever is doing this is an enemy, someone who infiltrated the village to exactly that destroy and kill from with in" said the jounin.

"That could be it" said Tsunade.

"Well what ever it is you have to do something before we actually do find some one dead or the situation gets worst" said Sarutobi.

"Get three units read and inform them about the situation, I don't want you to go out and started to question everyone who you think is the culprit, if you do that everyone will started to get worried and then who knows what will happen when everyone starts to panic, I want you to wait for the time of day to take action and wait for the person to make his move" said Tsunade. After Tsunade finished another knock was heard.

"Come in" said Tsunade and when the door open in came Naruto.

"Naruto" said Sarutobi.

"Tsunade . . . I kind of need your help" he said.

Tsunade turned to the jounin, "You know what to do . . . go" she said. When the jounin left Naruto walked up to Tsunade's desk.

"Naruto sit . . . . . . now what can I help you with" she said to him.

"Well I was wondering if you can heal me . . . . you see I have these large rashes on my torso and some deep cuts on me leg and my body just seems sore" said Naruto as he showed her his wounds.

"How long have you had these wounds?" asked Tsunade.

"Since the morning" replied Naruto.

"That's quiet some time I would have thought that you'd be able to heal by now" said Sarutobi.

"Normally yes . . . . but recently I don't know what's going on, it seems like every day I wake up with wound on me and the wounds don't heal like they normally do" replied Naruto.

"I see" said Tsunade as she stood up and walked up to Naruto and examined his wounds. Tsunade put her fingers on his skin and traced them over his wounds making Naruto shiver.

"So are you going to heal me" said Naruto.

"Yeah . . . . . just hold still" replied Tsunade.

"Naruto . . . you said this has happened to you before right" said Sarutobi.

"Right" answered Naruto.

"Other then the soreness have you felt anything else out of the ordinary?" asked Sarutobi.

"No not really" said Naruto.

"There all done" said Tsunade.

"You said you woke up with those wounds correct" said Sarutobi.

"Yeah" replied Naruto.

"So you don't any idea how you got them?" asked Tsunade.

"No"

"I seriously doubt you can just get them by sleeping . . . . . something must've happened to you while you were sleeping" said Tsunade.

"Yeah but what" said Naruto.

"You don't remember anything about last night that might tell you what's been going on with you" said Tsunade while Sarutobi just sat there thinking about the situation.

"Nope" said Naruto.

"Well if you do just tell us okay" said Sarutobi.

"Well if that's it I guess you can go" said Tsunade.

"Actually there something else I wanted to talk to you about" said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"Well you're a girl right" said Naruto.

"Last I check yes" said Tsunade a bit mad.

"You see that what I want to talk to you about" said Naruto.

"Girls"

"Yeah"

"Is this about Hinata and Kaede?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah . . . how did you know?" asked Naruto.

"Kaede told me the other day" she replied.

"She did?"

"Yeah . . . she said that you loved Hinata but you also loved her" said Tsunade.

"Oh"

"Do you?" she asked.

"Yes . . . . . what should I do?' asked Naruto.

"Well you can try and find out which one you love more and pick her" said Tsunade.

"I can't . . . I really love both of them and a top of that I don't think I can pick one knowing I'll be hurting the other one, I just can't I can't hurt either of them" said Naruto.

"What about them . . . . do they both love you?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes . . . ." said Naruto.

"Do they know about each other?" asked Tsunade.

"They do now" replied Naruto.

"Geezz kid you sure trouble" said Tsunade.

"Yeah it almost reminds you of someone else doesn't it" said Sarutobi.

Tsunade looked over to Sarutobi and good a nod from him then she turned to Naruto, "Look Naruto there might be something I can do but I have to work on it first . . . . . so for now you'll have to wait" said Tsunade.

"What are you going to do?" asked Naruto.

"I can't tell you yet" replied Tsunade.

"Uh . . . but I was kind of just looking for some advice" said Naruto.

"Sure you were . . . ." said Tsunade.

"Uh. . . . okay . . . . I guess I'll go" said Naruto as he stood up and left the office. Tsunade then turned to Sarutobi.

"If you want I'll check into Naruto's situation" said Sarutobi.

"Why the offer?" asked Tsunade.

"Well there something else I need to check . . . . . something that might be very important" said Sarutobi.

"What might that be?" asked Tsunade.

"Well I don't want to spread rumors so I would like to make sure first" said Sarutobi.

"Very well" Said Tsunade.

Sarutobi stood up and walked out, "Well that's one less issue I have to worry about" said Tsunade as she continued to work on the papers on her desk.

* * *

Kaede was sitting in the park just observing the scenery when someone sat next to her; she turned her head to see who it was.

"Hinata" Kaede said under her breath.

"Hi Kaede" said Hinata with a big smile and friendly tone.

Hinata just sat there staring at her; Kaede turned her head and just stared forward. She could see from the corner of her eyes that Hinata was still looking at her very intently. Kaede blushed from the attention she was getting from Hinata.

"Hinata. . . what . . . why are you here?" she asked.

"There's something I want to talk to you about" said Hinata.

"Wha-what is it" said Kaede still not turning to look at her.

"Uh . . . why are you blushing?" asked Hinata.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Kaede.

"I . . . I don't know what your talking about" said Hinata as she turned away from Kaede with a small blush of her own.

"I . . . I wanted to talk to you about Naruto" said Hinata.

"What about?" asked Kaede.

"Kaede you know I love Naruto . . . and you know that Naruto . . . . loves me too . . ." said Hinata.

"And?" said Kaede.

"Well . . . Kaede you're my friend and.. ."

"We're not friends" said Kaede trying to look mad but was only fooling her self.

"Yes we are and you know it . . . I can see it in your eyes . . . we're friends" said Hinata as she looked at Kaede who then looked away from her so her look wouldn't break her, Hinata was right deep down Kaede still felt the same she was her friend.

"Kaede when can't you just step aside and let us be together" she said referring to Naruto. Kaede then quickly dropped her jaw in shock at what she had just asked; she then turned to look at Hinata.

"WHAT?" said Kaede.

"Kaede Naruto doesn't love you" said Hinata.

"Says who?" asked Kaede.

Hinata didn't say anything she just stood there looking at Kaede.

"Naruto does love me . . . . . . . he's said it to me several times . . . . he's held me in his arms and cuddles me . . . . . we've even kissed" said Kaede.

"You're lying" said Hinata not believing Kaede.

"I'm not lying . . . . did you really think that I was some crazed girl chasing after him with no reason, Naruto does love . . . . just like he loves you" she said and with the last part Hinata looked at her almost as if she was saying 'really'.

"I . . . I thought . . ." Hinata couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

"Do you still want to be friends?" asked Kaede thinking that this knowledge would make her think otherwise.

Hinata just looked at her, "Of . . . of course" said Hinata.

"Your lying . . . . you probably want to rip my hair out don't you" said Kaede.

"I'm not lying . . . . . if Naruto loves you there's nothing I can do about it . . . . . . . . if Naruto . . . . if Naruto chooses you then I'll be happy for you because you're my friend" said Hinata.

"Why? . . . . how could you be okay with him being with another girl" said Kaede.

"Because . . .. because the other girl would be my best friend and . . . . I'll be glad that get the person she love" said Hinata as she just looked at Kaede with watery eyes.

"Stop it" replied Kaede.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"You . . . your trying to make me feel guilty . . . because . . ."

"Kaede . . . no matter what happens we _can_ still be friends . . . . please . . if . . . if I loose Naruto I don't want to loose you too . . . . .please Kaede can we still be friends" said Hinata.

Kaede could see the sincerity in Hinata's eyes; her watery eyes were making her eyes watery as well. Hinata then went up to Kaede and hugged her.

"Please" she whispered in her ear.

"O . . Okay . . ." said Kaede as she separated from Hinata, "If Naruto picks you I'll be happy for you as well" said Kaede as she looked at Hinata with a smile.

"Thank you" replied Kaede.

"I guess I should really get going . . . . . . but I'll see around okay" said Kaede.

"Alright . . ." said Hinata.

"Bye" said Kaede as she turned to leave.

"Bye"

Hinata turned her head and saw Sasuke approach her.

'_Great_' thought Hinata.

As soon as Sasuke reached her he grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to an alley.

"What are you doing?" asked Hinata.

Before Kaede was out of sight she turned to see if Hinata was still there and when she did she saw Hinata being dragged to an alley by Sasuke. Kaede turned around and walked back towards the alley and when she reached it she stayed hidden just listening to what they were talking about.

Sasuke leaned in and tried to kiss Hinata who moved out of the way.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Come on we're getting married in a couple of days or did you forget" said Sasuke.

"Of course I didn't forget" said Hinata as she couldn't help but feel disgusted by it, _'I'm still trying to find a way to stop it . . . . god I don't know how Sakura or Ino could stand this guy . . . I swear what a joke'_ thought Hinata.

Sasuke went up to her and pushed her to the wall and leaned in again and whispered, "That's good . . . . so I was thinking you know we don't have to wait till the wedding day to . . . . make love" said Sasuke, because he didn't know what she was thinking he thought that Hinata had finally calmed down and accepted the marriage.

Hinata leaned in and whispered in to Sasuke's ear, "I don't love you, I would never make love to you . . . . . I love Naruto"

Sasuke pulled away infuriated, _'That garbage . . . . . . ._' thought Sasuke as she quickly turned around, _'He's crazy if he thinks he can steal my girl'_ thought Sasuke as he left quickly.

Hinata parted the wall she had been backed up to she then started to walk out of the alley when suddenly Kaede stepped in front of her.

"You liar" said Kaede.

"Kaede . . what . . . what are you talking about" said Hinata.

"Your getting married?" asked Kaede.

"Yes . . . . but it's not what you think" said Hinata.

"How could you do this . . . I thought you were serious . . . I thought you loved Naruto . . . do . . do you how much this will hurt him . . . . he loves you and you lied to him . . I thought . . ." Kaede did finished as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Kaede wait . . . it's not what you think . . . please let me explain" said Hinata as she stopped Kaede from leaving.

Kaede just looked at her not really wanting to listen to her, "This isn't the type of friend I want" said Kaede as she again tried to leave but Hinata didn't let her.

"I don't love Sasuke . . . I do love Naruto . . . I love him as much as you love him . . . . you're my friend please believe me" she said.

"Then why are you getting married?" asked Kaede.

'"I don't want to . . . I don't . . . . my . . my clan made an arrange marriage between the two of us, but I don't want to marry him . . . I don't . . . . I don't . . . I love Naruto . . . Kaede I'm telling you the truth . . . I don't want to marry him, I don't love him" said Hinata as she fell to her knees with tears on her eyes.

"I-Is . . .is there anything you can do to stop it" said Kaede with a low voice; Kaede seemed to be convinced by her. Kaede knew that if she did love Naruto they way she did then she must really be hurting to be forced in to marrying someone else.

Hinata shook her head, "I don't know, but I'm trying to find a way" she said between sobs.

Kaede knelled down next to her, "Hinata . . . I . . . I'm sorry I . . ." Kaede then hugged her to comfort her.

"I know it would hurt him that's why I don't want to tell him . . . . I wanted to . . . to find a way to stop it before he found out . . . . . . Kaede I love him I really do" she said as she sob in to Kaede's shoulder.

'_If Hinata was to marry Sasuke that would leave Naruto all to me . . . . . . NO . . . . I can't think like that, I don't want my best friend to end up with some on she doesn't love and I know that if Naruto saw Hinata getting married to some one else he would be devastated'_ thought Kaede.

Kaede stood up with Hinata in hand and began to walk, "Where are we going?" asked Hinata.

"Home we can talk more there in private" said Kaede.

"But . ."

"Don't worry the house is empty right now" said Kaede as they headed to where Kaede lived with Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was walking up to the ramen stand when suddenly he was pushed to the ground by some one when he turned around he saw Sasuke standing over him.

"Oh it's you" said Naruto.

"Stand up" order Sasuke.

"No I think I'll sit" said Naruto.

"You better stay away from my woman Uzumaki because if you don't I be forced to do something that I will certainly not regret" said Sasuke.

"What the hell are you talking about Sasuke" said Naruto.

"It's Uchiha . . . . we are not friends you will call me by my clan name" said Sasuke.

Naruto just stared at him.

"What woman are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Hinata" replied Sasuke.

"Hinata? . . . . . I don't know what your talking about but Hinata is not your woman" said Naruto.

"She is my fiancé . . . . . . she is my woman . . . . . we're getting married in three days . . . . so I suggest you stay away from her" said Sasuke leaving Naruto completely shocked.

"Fiance?" said Naruto

"Yes that's right . . . . . did you really think that anything she told you she felt for you was real" said Sasuke trying to mock him with a small chuckle.

Naruto dropped his head in disappointment from what he'd just heard, _'She's getting married . . . . that means they love each other . . . . . but then that means that . . . . . she doesn't love me . . . was she lying to me . . . . .'_ thought Naruto.

Sasuke saw Naruto's reaction, "Well I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts" said Sasuke as she left with a smile on his face.

Naruto apart from shock was starting to get mad thinking that Hinata had just been playing with his feelings; there couldn't be any other reason. He raised his head and began to walk back home very frustrated; Naruto didn't want to see her right now or he would just go crazy.

* * *

Hiashi was in his office searching for a scroll and while he did many thing kept replaying in his mind that really made him think about what he was thinking of doing.

"**She loves another boy named Naruto" said Hanabi**

"**You know I bet any father would love to have you as their son in law" he said.**

"**He's the one from her diary" said Hanabi.**

"**So you're the one . . . . the Fourth's son . . . ." he said, **_**'You're the one my daughter is in love with . . . I had no idea'**_** he had thought.**

"**There in love . . . . . . . isn't that just great . . . I'm so happy for her" said Hanabi.**

"**Yeah . . . . they kissed" said Hanabi.**

Hiashi had no idea that Naruto might actually feel the same way as Hinata until recently when he found out from Hanabi.

Hiashi continued searching for the scroll, after several minutes of searching Hiashi smiled as she with drew the scroll he was looking for from a drawer in his desk.

There you go . . . . . good chapter? Hopefully.

- Despite being busy i will try to update soon.

-I'm happy Kaede and Hinata are friends again.

- Any way if you reading this then you miht be happy because in the next chapter i think there will be a LEMON, it won't be the lemon everyone is anticipating be a lemon on the less.

- Let me know what you think by REVIEWING

**REVIEW**

_REVIEW_

_+**I have a new poll up in my profile make sure to check it out and vote+**_

REIVEW


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Naruto**

_- Yo, Now i know it probably seems like it's getting to be a habit but i'm sorry for taking so long to updat._

_- I guess that's why the reviews have taken a big dive, but i hope you guys hold it agains't me._

_- Now i don't think there should be many or non errors but IF there are sorry for them, i tried to post the chapter up asap._

_- This chatper contains a **LEMON** and explicit language so be **WARNED.**_

**Enjoy the story**

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 10

The sky was dark and filled with stars, despite being close to ten Naruto had decided not to go home and instead go to the forest and take out his frustration out on threes. However Naruto's was to disturbed that he one destroyed two trees.

Naruto sat down and rested his back on a tree thinking about what Sasuke said to him, then last thing he knew all he saw was darkness as his eyes closed shut.

The next things he felt were completely weird, he didn't have his eyes open nor could he see nor was he imagining anything but he could still feel like if he was doing something out of character. The feeling continued to build and build until it felt like it all exploded.

That's when Naruto finally opened his eyes feeling completely relief.

Naruto pushed himself of the floor to stand up but felt it difficult to extend his arms but succeeded. Once he was on his knees he then stood up completely and at that instance a rush of speed went through his entire body making him stumble forward and as he did his legs gave out on him making him fall on the ground.

His legs like his arms were tired, Naruto then realized he was breathing very heavily. Naruto waited for a couple of minutes till he finally had some energy and strength to stand up. When he stood up he looked around and after looking from side to side his eyes widen in shock.

The entire area where he was was completely different then when he took a rest. There were three huge craters, the ground had been split open, and about a thousand trees had been shattered and claw marks everywhere.

When he started to rest the area was completely full of tree, Naruto brought a hand up to his head.

'_What the hell happened . . . . . . I . . .I need to get some real rest'_thought Naruto as he slowly stumbled back to the village.

* * *

For the last several hours Hiashi had been reading the scroll he'd been searching for and indeed it was the scroll he needed.

He read the scroll to see if there was anything that could be done about the arrange marriage his daughter had with Sasuke. Hiashi finished reading the scroll with a smile now knowing that there was something they could do, however they were going to have to do this fast before the elder found out about it and made changes to it.

Hiashi took out a scroll and began to writ on it, "But if I tell him about this I'll have to tell him about Hinata's arrange marriage to Sasuke . . . . . I wonder how he'll react to it" said Hiashi as he finished he looked at the clock.

"Looks like I'll have to give this to him tomorrow . . . . it's already late" Hiashi said to himself.

Hiashi put the scroll down on his desk and left the office.

* * *

In the same night sky Sasuke sat on top of a building smiling.

'_Today has been great' _he thought, Sasuke was smile from the reaction he had gotten out of Naruto. He might not love Hinata but there is no way any one was going to take his woman.

"Just three more day and the rise of the Uchiha will begin" say Sasuke.

"The Uchihas will yet gain be the strongest clan in Konoha . . . . and it will all be thanks to her" said Sasuke as he thought about Hinata.

He knew that Hinata was the one to make his clan even stronger and there was no way he was going to let her get away.

"There's no way I'm letting the Uzumaki trash take her from me . . . . . . . besides with what I know now . . . I'm sure in due time I'll be able to put him down completely" said Sasuke.

After Sasuke told Naruto about his engagement to Hinata he stay close to Naruto when he left and went to the forest, he enjoyed the reaction he got from him he that he just wanted to observe his angered state to make himself feel better.

'_If that piece of trash tries to oppose me then I'll let everyone know what he truly is and then he will be a piece of trash in the eyes of everyone just like he is in my eyes . . . . . . and even if he doesn't oppose me I guess I could still let everyone know" _thought Sasuke.

"There is no reason to have some one like him in our village . . . . . his father might be the fourth Hokage but he is an outsider and he'll never be anything more then that" said Sasuke.

"I'll make sure they'll throw him out" said Sasuke as he stood up and left.

* * *

As Naruto walked back home he could feel his body get it's feeling back. Naruto hurried back home, he felt better but he still needed to get some rest on a soft bed.

When Naruto arrived home he entered and went to the kitchen to see if maybe there was something to eat, when he saw nothing he left and the decided to go straight to hi room. When he exited the kitchen he walked in to the living room where he saw Kaede sitting next to Hinata. The two of them seemed to be talking until he came into the room.

The two looked at him and smiled, "Naruto your home . . . . look who's here" said Kaede.

Naruto walked up to them with a mad face, "YOU . . . .YOU . . . ." Naruto didn't finished, he turned around and left the living room. The two girls followed him as he walked to him room.

"Naruto what happened?" asked Kaede.

Naruto didn't answered he just continued walking, when he reached his room he went in an d was about to close the door when suddenly Kaede slipped her foot in between stopping the door and then she flung it open.

"Naruto what's wrong?" she asked with Hinata behind her.

"Naruto-kun are you mad at me?" asked Hinata.

Naruto turned around and yelled, "YOU LIED"

Hinata backed up finding Naruto nearly all up on her yelling, "What are you talking about?" asked Kaede.

"She doesn't love me . . . she lied" said Naruto turning to Kaede, Hinata just looked on with a saw face as her eyes got watery.

"She does love you Naruto . . . . . what would make you think she doesn't" said Kaede defending Hinata.

"Why . . . why are you defending her. . . . . last I remember you were fighting with her over me . . . . and how would you know" said Naruto.

"Because . . . . she's my best friend and I know that she does love you" said Kaede.

"Then why . . . . why is she engaged to another uh?" said Naruto making Hinata looked worried.

Kaede looked over to Hinata waiting for her to say something but she was tongue-tied and she just couldn't say anything.

"Hinata" said Kaede waiting for her to answer Naruto, she already knew but she thought I'd be best if Hinata told him.

"Didn't . . . . that kiss mean anything to you" said Naruto.

"I . . . . I can explain" said Hinata.

"I'll leave you two to talk . . . . I think it's best if she tells you alone" said Kaede, who decided to take a walk while the two of them worked everything out.

"Tell me what?" said Naruto.

Naruto just looked at Hinata waiting for her to talk but all she could do was stare at the floor.

"Well?" said Naruto.

Hinata looked up at Naruto with some tears running down her cheeks, she was sad that her love for him had been question, but it was understandable seeing the position she was in.

"I do . . I do love you" she said.

"Do you?" he questioned.

"YES . .yes I do . . . . . Naruto . . . I've loved you since the day I first met you . . . . . . and I've dreamed of being with every day after that . . ." said Hinata.

"Then why . . . . then why are you engaged to another . . . . . . why him?" said Naruto with a low voice that was almost a whisper.

Hinata could see that he had calmed down and now she had to tell him why.

"Naruto . . . I don't love him . . . I never have and never will you the only one I will ever love" said Hinata.

Naruto just kept looking at her still thinking of the same question he had already asked.

"The clan . . . . . the clan made an arranged marriage between us, this isn't something I want to do but the clan is forcing me they want me to marry him" said Hinata.

"So you don't want to marry him?" asked Naruto.

Hinata began to sob, "NO . . . I don't . . . Idon'tIdon'tIdon't . . I don't love him . . . I don't want to marry some one I don't love . . . I don't want to end up in a loveless marriage . . . . I hate him . . ." Naruto walked up to her and hugged her.

"Hinata I don't want you to marry him either . . . . . . . . . is there anything we can do to stop it" said Naruto.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you . . . . . . I wanted to try and do something to stop it before you knew any of this" said Hinata.

"Hinata if there's anything I can do I will . . . just let me know . . . I love you and I don't want you in another man's arms . . . . I . . . I want you with me . . . Hinata we've been apart for so long and I don't want to loose you" said Naruto.

Hinata looked up at Naruto with tears leaking from her eyes, "Naruto we'll find a way because . . . I love you too and you're the only one I want to be with . . . . you're the only one I want to touch me . . . . you the only one I want to kiss . . . . you're the only one I want to ma—" Naruto cut her off as he planted a very passionate kiss.

Hinata closed her eyes and let Naruto control her; Naruto slipped his tongue into her mouth and forced her tongue to do the same. The more Naruto played with her tongue the more her body began to heat up, the more her body heated up the more she wanted and the feeling was same for Naruto.

The passion was getting them.

The kiss was getting them high making them forget everything else and just focus on the two of them. Naruto slowly began to strip Hinata with out letting go of the kiss; Hinata could feel Naruto relieving her of her clothes but her mind wasn't registering any of it all she could feel was her body feeling great and hot. Once Hinata was down to only her bra and panties Naruto started to take off his clothes, while he did that he kept kissing Hinata he would take short breaks and release it for about a second then kiss her again to prevent the passion from disappearing.

Hinata walked up to the bed pushing Naruto back with her till they reached the bed then she fell on the bed with Naruto under her.

Hinata released the kiss and looked at Naruto, "Naruto you're the only one I want to make love to" she said finished the sentence that was stopped by Naruto when he kissed her.

Naruto rose his head and kissed her again enjoying her tongue on his and the way her body was pressed onto his. He could feel her breast and he was sure she could feel his dick start to get hard; Hinata brought both of her hand up and cupped his cheeks keeping the kiss in tacked. Naruto in turn placed his hands on her sides and slid them lower till he reached her panties; he grabbed them and slid them off of her, Naruto then slid his boxers off leaving him completely naked.

The two finally let go of the kiss and then Hinata leaned her forehead on his, the two were breathing very heavily and Hinata was still lying on top of him.

"Hinata" he said as she looked at her.

Hinata didn't say anything; she placed her hands on his chest and then extended them out as she was now sitting up with he legs straddling her waist. Naruto looked down and saw her bare pussy making him just stare at it with desire. He then saw Hinata move her arms behind her then after a couple of seconds her bra dropped making him go wide eyed from Hinata's perfect breast.

Naruto was now looking at Hinata with complete lust, to him Hinata was perfect in every way and every part of her body was making him just want to fuck her like crazy and with every second he stared at her he lost control.

"Naruto" said Hinata getting Naruto's attention back on her face, when he looked at her she nodded at him.

With that Naruto knew what she wanted and nodded back. Naruto laid motionless letting Hinata do the work; she lifted her hips and backed up a little. Once in sight Hinata took Naruto's dick in her hand and placed it on her pussy.

With out noticed Hinata just let herself fall as she impaled herself with Naruto's dick, she cringed at the instance she did. Hinata didn't move letting go of the pain all the while she had her eyes closed, when she finally got through the pain she opened her eyes only to see Naruto staring at her with such love and lust and with a huge surprised she felt and incredible surge of pleasure spread through out her body, she gasped and moaned from the pleasure.

She looked to where the pleasure was emanating from and saw Naruto's dick slowly going in and out of her pussy.

"Naruto" she moaned.

"Ahhh . . . . Hinata . . . don't . . . don't squeeze me too much" said Naruto, making Hinata blush; she didn't really know what she was doing.

"Naruto I . . ." making a confused look.

"Your . . . your not doing anything are you . . . . oh god . . . . your naturally tight" said Naruto.

"Is . . is it okay" asked Hinata.

"Yes . . . . I just hope I don't cum right away . . . . Hinata you pussy feels so good" said Naruto.

"I'm glad you liaahhhhahh" Hinata didn't finished as Naruto continued what he was doing as he thrusted his dick in to her pussy.

"Uuhhhhhhh . . . Naruto ma . . make love me harder please" moaned Hinata.

With that Naruto started to pound his dick in her pussy harder reaching deep in to her.

Hinata could take she began to moan even more, she then leaned in a supported herself by placing her hands on his chest.

Wanting more Hinata started to move her hips up and down in rhythm with Naruto's thrust giving her amazing pleasure.

"Oh god ohh it's so deep . . .aahhh Naruto uh your dick it's so big . . . faster, Naruto fuck me faster make my pussy feel better" said Hinata.

Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's hips to make sure she stayed in place once he increased the speed. Naruto was loving every minutes especially with the incredible view he had, he could see every part of Hinata, he could see her luscious breast bouncing every time she thrusted her hips, he could see her pussy going up and down his dick.

"Good . . sooo good . . . Naruto I . . I think" moaned Hinata.

"Hinata I'm cumming" moaned Naruto.

"Naruto . . . I'm close too . . . .uhh wait for me, let's cum together" moaned Hinata.

"Anything for you Hinata" said Naruto as he quickly turned them around placing Hinata on the bed and Naruto over her, he supported him self with one hand while he gave her more.

Naruto knew that he was going to cum any moment, so he took action before he came before her. He used his free hand to stimulate her clitoris after a couple of minutes Naruto could feel her pussy started to clamp down on his dick and Hinata could feel her body heat up extending from her loins.

Hinata arched her back as she and Naruto reached their climax, Naruto then placed his arm under her back keeping her back arch and Naruto rammed his dick as deep as he could in Hinata's pussy as he came inside of her.

"AAAHhhhhhhhh" Hinata moaned as she felt his hot seed inside of her. Naruto then fell with her on the bed, he turned then around so she was laying on top of him and he embraced her hugging her tightly.

"Hinata . . . I don't want you to be with anyone else" said Naruto.

"I won't . . . . . I love the way you fill me up . . . . . Naruto you're the only one that completes me" said Hinata as she hugged him back.

The two looked towards the door as they heard a knock and before they said anything the door slid open and in came Kaede who just stared at them in complete shock.

"Kaede" said both Naruto and Hinata.

"You . . . you two . . ." was all Kaede said as she kept looking at both Naruto and Hinata in bed together.

"Kaede we . . ."

"Hinata . . I . . I thought we were friends" said Kaede who felt betrayed by Hinata.

"Kaede we are friends" said Hinata.

"You fucked . . . . . you fucked him didn't you" said Kaede as she quickly turned around and left before she heard anything from either of them.

"KAEDE WAIT" yelled Naruto who stood up and got dressed.

"Naruto wait . . . I'll go with you" said Hinata.

"No it's fine I'll go" Naruto leaned in to Hinata and gave her a kiss.

"Maybe you should go home and rest, it's really late . . . . I'll talk to her okay . . . . . . . I love you" he said as he quickly left to try and catch up to Kaede.

* * *

A Hyuga elder walked through the door of Hiashi's office; he entered the office hopping to find Hiashi in side.

"Hiashi we need to talk" said the elder as he entered the office.

The elder didn't get a response and then he looked all around the office and nothing. Hiashi wasn't in the office at all the elder walked around the office for a while "The others were certain that Hiashi has the scroll with all the information about arrange marriages, I don't see why the others are worried about Hiashi having the scroll I seriously doubt he's even read over he scroll".

"Well it looks like I'll have to talk to him first thing tomorrow" said the elder as he took one last look around the office and as he did he saw a lone scroll on Hiashi's desk.

His curiosity peaked, "Unless this scroll is empty it shouldn't be out in the open like this . . . . . this scroll doesn't even have a shield to keep it shut" said the elder as he grabbed it and opened and looked over it.

"This . . . . this is garbage there's no reason why something like this should be here" said the elder as he placed both hands on the scroll and with some chakra on his hands he disintegrated it.

"I should go and report to the others" said the elder.

The Hyuga dropped the ashes of what was left of the scroll o on the garbage can next to the desk. The Hyuga the left the office as another looked on from across the hall with a smile.

* * *

Naruto was still chasing after Kaede at the moment they were running through the forest. Kaede was still several feet in front of Naruto but he was catching up.

"Kaede wait . . . . please" said Naruto.

Kaede did respond she just kept running while her eyes were full of tears and her cheeks were soaked.

"Kaede where are you going . . . . please stop" said Naruto.

"I'm leaving . . . . . I'm getting away from you" said Kaede making her self sob a little, just thinking about leaving Naruto then person she loved made her depressed.

"Why?" he asked.

Kaede didn't want to say it, she didn't want to say the reason because she knew if she said it, it would sing her heart just like it did the moment she say the two of them in bed.

As Naruto kept chasing Kaede he's thoughts just kept going through what his life would be like with out Kaede and that was something he didn't want to go through. He knew that this was something that was bound to happen, having two girls fighting for his love.

"Kaede . . . . . I love you . . . . . I don't want you t . . ." Naruto didn't finished as he felt something with in him surge and he slowly started to decrease in speed till he finally came to a stop and fell to his knees.

Kaede looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto fell to his knees; she stopped and looked at him for a while before she did anything.

"Naruto" she whispered.

Kaede then shook as she heard Naruto scream.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Naruto could feel his entire body burning, this burning was completely different then the way Hinata made him feel. He could feel his eyes being covered in blood and then slowly his pupils observed the blood turning them crimson red. A red flash shot passed his hair creating red streaks on his blond locks.

"AAAAAAHHHHHhhh"

"Naruto" said Kaede as this time she ran to Naruto completely worried about him, "NARUTO" she yelled.

When she reached him she quickly put and arm around him, "Naruto what's wrong?" she asked.

Kaede then saw blood start to drop from his mouth, his fangs were growing and the growth was making his gums bleed and cutting the bottom of him mouth. Then she saw his face change expression, which made her even more worried.

"Naruto please tell me your okay . . . . . Naruto . . . . . stop scarring me . . . ." said Kaede when suddenly she was hit with one of his arms and slammed her in to a tree.

After the impact Kaede opened her eyes to see Naruto standing a couple of feet away from her looking right at her.

As she looked at him her eyes began to leak tears again, the person she was looking at was not the person she knew, he wasn't the one she fell in love with, he was not Naruto.

His demeanor was completely different.

"Naruto?" she said as he shook his head.

* * *

**A/N**

_- I know what your thinking 'Finally', right?_

_- Man this was a good chatper, not just because fo the lemon._

_- How did you guys like it? was it good? how about he lemon?_

_- I really hope you guys can continue to review that way you were before, the review went from 89 to 39._

_- well i guess now you review._

**_REVIEW PLZ_**

Later


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Naruto**

_Yo, I want to thank everyone for the review, keep it up guys._

_Last time I forgot to mention that I have a new poll up in my profile, so if you haven't voted on it or checked it make sure you vote._

_Today's chapter has a lemon hope you guys like it, the chapter not the lemon but I'm sure most of you will like the lemon instead of the chapter._

_I hope there isn't any errors but if there are I'm sorry._

_**WARNING**: Chapter contains** Lemon** and explicit **language.**_

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 11

Kaede was on the ground looking up at the Naruto that stood before her, tears were rolling down her cheeks, Kaede knew that wasn't Naruto, she knew who it was.

Naruto had told Kaede the first time he met with Kyubi, Kaede thought he had gotten rid of him seeing as he never talked about him any more.

'_It has to be . . . . what else could be wrong with Naruto . . . . . I know that's not him'_ thought Kaede.

"What did you do to him . . . . . where's Naruto?" said Kaede trying to hold back her sobs.

"Oh but I am Naruto . . . . . . can't you see" said Naruto.

"No . . . . . I know who you are . . . . . your Kyubi not Naruto" said Kaede getting a surprised looked from Kyubi.

"Ohh . . . I see. so you know about me then . . . . I told him I'd be back soon, I knew I'd find a way out and that idiot gave me every chance to do it" said Kyubi as he laughed.

Flashback

_Naruto was walking through an empty corridor that had many extensions the entire place was flooded and submerged in darkness._

_The place almost seemed like a prison, there were many bars closing in spaces, it was a bit hard to walk around in the darkness till he saw a bright light straight a head. Naruto walked towards it and then turned the corner entering in to a huge opening with a huge cage right in front of him._

"_You . . . I've been expecting you" said Kyubi from behind the cage._

"_Who are you?" asked Naruto._

"_You've come for my power" said Kyubi._

"_Uhh" said Naruto confused._

"_The only reason anyone ever seeks me out is for power, they always want my power predictable humans" said Kyubi._

"_Who are you?" asked Naruto._

"_Who do you think . . . . . . I'm the only entity with infinite power which is why every human that come to seek me comes for my power, they think that with my powers they'll be unstoppable" said Kyubi._

"_I've never heard of any entity" replied Naruto making the Kyubi growl at him from beyond the cage._

"_I am the demon lord Kyubi" he said._

"_Demon lord?" said Naruto._

"_That's right . . . . . . tell you what kid . . . . I'll give you the power you seek if you release me from this cage" said Kyubi._

"_I think you mistaken I didn't come here for your power . . . . . I don't give a shit who you are . . . . I just came to see what was disrupting my chakra system" said Naruto._

"_It's who, not what . . . . . . you better have some respect kid because when I get out I'll tear you apart if you don't, besides I refuse to believe that some one as weak as you isn't looking for power" said Kyubi._

"_I think that weak would be the one stuck behind the cage" replied Naruto making Kyubi slammed his paws on the cage trying to get a hold of Naruto._

_Kyubi just grinned at him, "How about we put everything aside . . . . . if you let me out I will give you all of my power . . . . . enough to be the ultimate warrior" said Kyubi._

"_NO . . . . I think there's a reason why you have seal on your cage" said Naruto._

"_You fool do you really think that thing will keep me in here forever . . . . . . it's in your best interest to accept my offer, not only will you get power but you will be speared from my destruction . . . . . but if you don't when I get out of here I will make sure to ruin you completely" said Kyubi._

"_You must really think I'm an idiot" said Naruto._

"_Why is that?" asked Kyubi._

"_You are the demon lord . . . . . . no one can take your words to be true, if I release you, you will not give me power nor will you spear me, just like you did every other human that sought you didn't you" said Naruto._

_The Kyubi just laughed._

"_It's obvious with your killing intent and you full powers still in tacked that you never gave anyone any of your powers and killed them for making such a stupid request, which makes this situation no different" said Naruto making Kyubi laugh even more._

"_Your good kid . . . . . I hit it right on the nose" said Kyubi._

"_I've studied the seal that keeps you locked up in here and with that seal you will be stuck here forever, which makes your request even stupider . . . why would I release you a sure my death along with a million others when I could just keep you here till we die together" said Naruto._

"_Your wrong kid . . . . . living a long time doesn't just make me old it makes me wise and knowledgeable . . . . and unlike you I do know that, that seals has a FLAW and it's only a matter before I find it and when I do I will control you and then I will make you pay" said Kyubi as he disappeared._

_Naruto stood alone for a while thinking and finally he, he woke up in the middle of the night._

Flashback Ends

"I take it your some one special to Naruto . . . . am I right" said Kyubi, Kaede didn't say anything.

Kyubi looked at his hand and flexed it, "You know I think it will be useful being in a Human body for the time being . . . . . . although I think it would have been better if I'd been able to take control while the kid mated with that gorgeous bunny a while ago . . . ." said Kyubi, he then lifted his head to look at Kaede and smirked.

"But now that I get a second look at you . . . . . I must say you are just as gorgeous as her . . . . now I can see why it was so easy for me to take control . . . . ." said Kyubi as he walked towards Kaede.

"What . . . what are you doing?" asked Kaede.

"It's been a long time since I mated . . . . . a perfect way of making his world collapse" said Kyubi making Kaede worry.

"NO . . . NARUTO . . . wake up please . . . NARUTO" yelled Kaede.

Kyubi charged at Kaede and as he reached her he quickly swung his hand at her. With only a second to react Kaede dodged to the side avoiding his hand as it slammed in to the tree she had been leaning on. She looked back where Kyubi was to see that he hand had completely gone through the tree.

"It's really annoying when you scream like that" said Kyubi.

"Naruto I know your in there some where . . . . please try . . . try and take control" said Kaede not paying attention to what Kyubi had said.

Naruto started to shake his head and as he turned his head his eyes were the same blue as before.

"Kaede you have to leave before . . ." he turned back and took his hand out of the three.

"Naruto I'm not leaving you" said Kaede as he tears continued to roll down her eyes.

"Well it looks like I still haven't gained full contaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto swung around and fell to his knees again holding his head.

"NARUTO" screamed Kaede as she went up to him again.

"NO Kaede . . . . leave now . . . while you can" said Naruto then he lifted his head back up to look at Kaede, when he did she could see those same crimson red eyes as before and she stopped on her tracks.

"Naruto" she said to herself.

"She's not going any where" he said as he stood up and looked at her.

"Naruto . . . I'm not leaving you" she said.

Naruto disappeared and appeared in front of Kaede just smiling at her, "I'm getting really tired of you . . . ." he said as he reached back with his arms and then launched it towards her as tried to do the same to her as he did the tree.

"I'M NOT LEAVING . . . . . . . NARUTO . . . . .I LOVE YOU . . . . . . I LOVE YOU TOO" She yelled making Naruto stop in tracks. Kaede could see that Naruto seemed to be struggling with himself like if he was trying to take control.

"Naruto . . . I love you . . . . . . and I'm not going to leave you . . ." she said.

"Kaede . . . . ahhhhhhh . . . . . I'll be back for good next time" Kyubi finished the sentence, then Naruto screamed in pain as he fell on to his knees and then on his hands. Kaede then ran to him as she tried to help him, she could see that his appearance was had changed back to the Naruto she knew.

Kaede wiped her tears of and then helped Naruto rise up on to his knees again.

"Naruto . . . .ar-are you okay?" she asked.

"Kaede . . . I'm sorry . . . . . . did I. . . did I hurt you?" he asked she shook her head.

"No" she said and then she hugged him.

"Kaede . . . I feel . . . I feel really tired . . ." said Naruto.

"Here I'll help you" she said as she helped him get up and the two started to walk back home.

"I'm glad your okay" said Kaede.

The two walked back to the house and when they arrived Kaede took Naruto to his room, when Naruto laid down on the bed he looked at Kaede.

"Naruto . . . you need to rest" said Kaede.

"What . . . what are you going to do?" asked Naruto.

"I'm . . ."

"Your not going to leave right" said Naruto.

"No . . . I'm going to stay here . . ." she said as she held on to he hand and sat next to the bed.

Naruto eyes closed as he fell asleep and Kaede just watched over him.

* * *

Morning, next day

Hiashi was in his office looking around for the scroll he left on his desk the previous day then the door opened and in came one of the elders.

"Hiashi" he said.

"Yes" replied Hiashi as he looked up at him after he stopped his search.

"I came by last night but you had already retired for the night" said the elder.

'_Last night? . . . . . if he was here last night . . . it's possible that he took the scroll and knows . .' _thought Hiashi.

"So what can I help you with" said Hiashi.

"The others want me to let you know that everything regarding the wedding is set now we just have to wait the two day that are left" said the elder.

'_Could he have seen the scroll . . . . . he hasn't said anything about it . . . . maybe he just wants to make me thing he doesn't know so he could go under the radar and undo what I was going to do'_ thought Hiashi.

"I'm aware of that . . . . and if that is all I have some work to do . . . so please" said Hiashi as he let the elder know he wanted him to leave.

"Very well I will let you be" said the elder as he walked out of the office.

"Just two days left" whispered Hiashi then he continued his frantic search for the scroll knowing that there was a high probability that the elders had gotten there hands on it since last night and now knew what he had planned.

Hiashi slammed his palm on the desk, "SHIT"

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling completely renewed from the rest he got. Naruto looked around and saw Kaede still sitting next to the bed, however she was asleep, Kaede had fallen asleep watching over Naruto.

Naruto got up and knelled nest to her, he watched how she slept on the chair.

'_Kaede . . . you've always taken care of me . . . . . every time I got sick you made sure I ate the right things, you made sure I took my medicine . . . . you always washed my clothes . . . . every time I got hurt you bandaged me up even though I healed right away . . . . you would always fight with Maya because you always wanted to do all of that for me and she was skeptical of you abilities to do that because you were still young . . . . . but somehow you always convinced her'_ thought Naruto as he caressed her cheek.

"Kaede" he said to himself.

"Naruto" she said as she stirred and then slowly open her eyes.

"Hey" he said.

"Naruto . . . . are you feeling better?" she asked right away.

"Yeah . . . I feel great . . . . . what about you?" he asked.

"I'm great" she replied.

Naruto stood up and extended his hand to Kaede, when she took it he helped her stand up and then didn't let go of her hand.

"Kaede I . . . . . . I promised you that I would never leave . . . . but that doesn't matter if . . . . if you don't want to be with me . . . . Kaede . . . . promise me you'll never leave me . . . . please" he said.

"Naruto I . . . I . . "

"I can't imagine what my life would be with out you and I don't want to find out . . . please" he said to her again.

"Naruto I love you . . . . . . I too can't imagine my life with out you that's why I promise that I will never leave you Naruto . . . . . because I love you with all my heart . . . . it's just that . . . ." she said with slight tears in her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Her . . . what about Hinata?" she asked him.

"Kaede . . . I'm sorry . . . . . I'm sorry but I can't help it feel the same way about her . . . I'm sorry . . . . but Kaede just because I feel the same way about her doesn't mean I love you any less . . ." he said.

"Love" she said to herself.

Naruto heard her, "Yes . . . Kaede I love" he said.

Kaede looked up at Naruto with those silver eyes when their eyes met Naruto could see the love she had for him and he could see the blush on her cheeks, "Naruto do you really love me" she asked .

Naruto nodded at her, "Make love to me . . . . if you love me make love to me like you did Hinata please . . . .make me feel like you did her" she said making Naruto very surprised at what he heard.

Naruto could see from her eyes and hear from her voice that she meant everything she said and with that Naruto couldn't help but nod at her.

Naruto stepped closer to Kaede and with both hands began to caress her cheeks then he started to move his hands all around her body, Kaede couldn't help be start to faster and heavier in anticipation. All her life this was one of the things she had always looked forward to.

Naruto leaned in and kisses her slowly and romantically then he lets go of it, he looks at her and while they stare at each other Naruto starts to undress her all the while he caresses her body. Every time he took an article of clothing he would lean in and kiss her then he would release it and continued to undress her. Once he was done undressing her only leaving her in her panties and bra he picked her up bridal style and then stepped towards the bed laying her down.

Once she was in bed he began to undress him self, and once he was fully naked he got on top of her and began to kiss along her jaw line and moving down her neck to her chest. Naruto supported himself with one hand while the other one roam over Kaede's body.

In a couple of quickly moves Naruto took off Kaede's bra and panties finally leaving her naked. Kaede continued to breath heavily and fast and it only increased now that they were both naked before each other. Kaede blush seeing the size of Naruto's dick, she could only imagine how it would feel inside her.

As Naruto leaned in he could feel his dick brushing against her pussy, and as he continued to caress her he could feel Kaede begin to get very wet. Naruto could feel her juices leaking out of her pussy as it was getting on his dick.

"Kaede . . . your really getting wet" he said as he touched her pussy making her moan.

"Naruto please . . . don't say that . . . it's embarrassing" she said.

"Kaede you don't have to be embarrassed, your lubricating only in front of me . . . . and I love it" he said making her feel a little better.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said as he headed down towards her pussy and when he reached it he quickly started to lick it making her quiver in pleasure and ecstasy as she moaned from what he was doing to her, the incredible heat she was feeling made her leak an incredible amount of her honey. Naruto saw the way her honey just didn't seem to stop coming out.

"Oh god . . . I really do" he replied and then he went back lapping up her sweet honey. Kaede could feel Naruto's tongue going in and out of her pussy making her squirm in pleasure.

"NARUTO-KUN! I'M…I'M…CUM-CUMMINNNNNNNNNG!" she screamed as she climaxed, cumming right on Naruto's face but Naruto didn't seem to mind. Naruto instead enjoyed swallowing all of her cum. With his tongue Naruto licked from the entrance of her pussy to her clit making Kaede cum harder the second time, Naruto just did the same as the first time, he swallowed her cum.

'_Taste really good . . . . just like Hinata' _he thought.

After Naruto finished tasting Kaede he rubbed his dick on her pussy getting some of her cum on his dick to lubricate it. All Kaede could do was moan from pleasure, but she was getting restless she wanted more.

Kaede took Naruto's dick and placed it at her entrance and brushed the tip against her pussy. Naruto quickly inserted his dick in to her pussy making her scream in pain but Naruto continued his motions. Naruto knew she was in pain, but he knew that soon it would all turn to pleasure.

"YES . . " after several seconds Kaede was now screaming and moaning from the pleasure that coursed through her body.

"OHH GOD YESSSSSS" Kaede started to rock back and forth along with Naruto's rhythm making his dick rub up against her g-spot. Kaede's moans got louder and louder and this completely turned Naruto on even more. The more turned on he got the harder and bigger his dick got making Kaede moan even more and with Kaede rocking back and forth her breast would jiggle in the same manner just hypnotizing Naruto.

Naruto could feel the lips of her pussy hugging his dick tightly just like her insides making his him feel incredible. It all felt good for both of them but Kaede still wanted more, "N-Naruto . . . faster . . .harder . . . faster and harder . . . . oh god" Naruto gladly complied and increased his pace.

The bed was banging of the wall from all the rocking; the two continued their pace as they were in the head of passion and ecstasy. Kaede knew she was getter closer and closer to reaching her climax and she wanted it.

"OHHH NARUTO . . . . DON'T STOP . . .MORE MORE GIVE ME MORE" She wanted Naruto to reach deep inside of her so she wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to ram his dick deep inside her.

"OHH GOD . . . OHHH THAT FEELS SO GOOD" she moaned, Kaede could feel Naruto's dick rub her g-spot every time he pounded her pussy.

"OOHHH MORE MORE MORE . . . . . . . I'M ALMOST THERE UUUHHH YOUR COCK FEELS AMAZING . . . OH GOD . . . . HARDER" moaned Kaede, Naruto wanted to please her in every way and so he did what he was told he pounded harder in to her pussy driving her crazy.

"CUMING . . . I'M CUMMINNN-AHHHHHHH" Kaede didn't finished as she came. Kaede shuddered and arched her back from the immense pleasure running through her body at the moment. Naruto could feel her cum as he continued to thrust his dick in to her pussy.

Naruto could feel her muscles contract on his dick; it got harder for him to thrust but continued. They both continued to feel pleasure as Naruto continued to ram his dick in to her pussy making them both moan each other's names.

"I'M CUMMING" both yelled, Kaede came again making Naruto cum in the process. Naruto's climax lasted twenty seconds as he completely filled Kaede with his cum making her moan in pleasure.

Naruto fell on the bed next to her.

"That's a great way to wake up in the morning" said Naruto.

"Yeah" replied Kaede.

"Want to get something to eat?" asked Naruto.

"Let's rest a little bit more" said Kaede,_ 'That was amazing . . . . I'm going to have to take it easy on the walk today'_ thought Kaede.

"Okay" replied Naruto.

* * *

Hinata woke up completely satisfied with what happened last night with her and Naruto although the night didn't end that good. She really wanted to talk to Kaede and work things out she really was her friend and wanted to explain things to her.

Hinata got up and got dressed, she was going to go over to Naruto's to see what had happened. Hinata was sure that Naruto had gotten Kaede back home; she just hopped that she would talk to her.

Hinata exited her room and started to walk out of the house when some one called her out.

"HINATA" Hinata turned around to see who called her.

"Hanabi . . . . what is it?" she asked.

"Where are you going?" asked Hanabi.

"I'm going over to Naruto's" replied Hinata.

"Oh do you mind if I go?" asked Hanabi.

"Why?" asked Hinata.

"Well there's something I need to give Naruto . . . it's something involving both of you" said Hanabi.

"Both of us? . . . . what is it?" asked Hinata.

"I think it's best if you find out with him" said Hanabi.

"Fine . . . come on" replied Hinata as she left the house with Hanabi trailing her.

When they reached Naruto's house Hinata rang the doorbell, after several minutes of waiting Naruto finally opened the door.

"Hinata . . . . what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I wanted to see what happened" said Hinata.

"Oh and Hanabi said she has something to show us" added Hinata.

"Oh" replied Naruto.

"Can we come in?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah of course" replied Naruto as he stepped aside to let them in.

The three headed towards the living room.

"Did . . . did Kaede come back?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah . . she came back . . . right now she upstairs getting dressed" said Naruto.

"That's great . . . is she coming down . . . . I really want to talk to her" said Hinata.

"Yeah just give her some time" said Naruto, as soon as he said that Kaede came in to the living room walking gingerly due to the pain in her thighs.

"Kaede" said Hinata as she stood up from the couch.

"Hinata" replied Kaede as she joined them.

Hinata turned to Naruto and Hanabi, "Can I talk to her alone please" the other two nodded and left leaving Hinata and Kaede there to talk

"Kaede I'm glad you came back . . . . . I came because I wanted to explain what happened . . . . I know you probably hate me for sleeping with Naruto but please you have to understand . . . ."

". . . . Kaede you're my friend and I didn't mean to hurt you . . . . I didn't plan for that to happen, what happened between Naruto and I that was . . I . . . . I was caught in the moment, I couldn't control my self . . . I couldn't help it. . . Kaede I'm sorry if you think that I . . ." Hinata did finish she just looked at Kaede knowing that she knew what she meant.

Naruto was in the kitchen he knew what they were talking about and he wanted to say something or do something but he thought I'd be best if he let both of them get their emotions out in the open and handle things between them.

After hearing Hinata try to justify her self, Kaede couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, here was her best friend trying to apologize for something she too had just done.

"You don't have to apologize . . . . . . Hinata . . . Naruto and I . . . . we slept together" said Kaede.

Hinata just looked at her, Kaede dropped her head, "We made love this morning"

"I know what you mean when you said you couldn't help it . . . because it happened to me . . . Hinata I'm sorry . . . I . . . I don't hold anything against you . . . . I hope . . . . I hope you don't against me" said Kaede.

"I don't . . . . . because I know that you love him as much as I do, but we have to find a way to settle this . . . . . I mean we can't do this again can we" said Hinata.

"I . . . I . ." Kaede didn't know what to say, she couldn't help remember how good it felt and was tempted to yes.

". . . but what . . . . Naruto really loves you and he love me too . . . . I . . . I don't think he'll be able to choose if we ask him" said Kaede.

Hinata suddenly became depressed, "Maybe . . . maybe he won't have to . . ." said Hinata.

"Why?" asked Kaede.

"The wedding is in two days and . . . I don't think there anything I can do . . . ." said Hinata feeling really sad that she would have to marry someone she didn't love.

"Hinata you can't marry him . . . . . Naruto . . . Naruto will be devastated . . " replied Kaede, she could how much it was effecting Hinata, her eyes were already getting watery.

"I know . . . . . I know but I can't do anything about it . . . . " said Hinata.

"There has to be" replied Kaede.

Hinata looked at Kaede with plenty of tears running down her cheeks, "Maybe . . . ub If I end up marrying him . . . . at least I know that . . . . . that Naruto will be in good hands . . . .at least you and Naruto will be happy together . . . ."

"Don't . . . . don't talk like that . . . your making me feel bad" said Kaede.

"What's going on . . . . I can hear some one crying" said Naruto as he and Hanabi came in to the living room.

They both looked at Hinata who was the one crying.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"She's crying because of the wedding . . . . it's in two days and so far there nothing she can do and she doesn't want to marry the guy" said Kaede.

"I completely for got about that" said Naruto as he walked up to Hinata then he wiped her tears and hugged her.

"Hinata there's still two days I'm sure there's something we can do" said Naruto.

"Your right . . . . there is" said Hanabi, the other three turned too look at Hanabi who had a hand in her pouch, when she took it out she held a scroll in it.

"I came to give you this" said Hanabi as she handed Naruto the scroll.

"What's in it?" asked Naruto.

"You'll see . . . . your lucky I got before the elder did or else any chance that she had would've been gone for sure" said Hanabi with a big smile.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**VOTE ON THE POLL** _(if you haven't)_

_Any questions, suggestions, or comment's let me know on the reviews._

_I'll try to update soon, but I don't promise anything._

_- I know it probably seemed like there wasn't much in this chapter but I'll try to put more stuff in the next chapter._

**Later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto**

_- Hey sorry for the wait._

_- Good job on the review lets keep them coming._

_- If you haven't checked out the poll on my profile check it out._

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 12

Sarutobi exited a conference room where he had just finished talking with some members of the Konoha council. This was just one of two stops that Sarutobi had in mind; he had two issues he need to solve that involved Naruto.

When Sarutobi exited the room he had a smile on his face, he had been successful in getting the Konoha council to agree with in on a certain issue that involved Naruto and as he walked he held a scroll in his hand that clarify everything that he had arranged with the council. Sarutobi then preceded to his next stop his house.

Sarutobi headed to his house to fetch another scroll, this scroll however was different then the one he held in his hand.

When he arrived home headed towards his office.

"Now where did I leave that scroll" said Sarutobi.

"The last time I saw it was the day Minato gave it to me . . . ."_ 'Since I always knew that he was always alive I kept the scroll but where did I store it'_ he thought.

Sarutobi was a very intellectual individual he knew right away after hearing Naruto's claims and the event's that would occur during the night, he knew that it was Naruto under the control of Kyubi that was doing all the damage at night.

The fact that Minato gave him a scroll for this specific situation gave it away, he knew that what Minato had prepared for was now taken part, but lucky for him and the village he had what was needed to stop Kyubi.

"I think this is the first time I've felt the effects of being old . . . . . . . my memory is failing . . . . . . . I have to remember where I left that scroll . . . . . . . . with the explanations that Naruto gave Tsunade there is no doubt that things will get worst and fast . . . . . . . I'm sure the worst is yet to come . . . . I have to make sure I find the scroll before that" said Sarutobi.

He continued to search not finding anything, "I know it has to be somewhere in the house . . . . . . something is wrong . . . . I should've found it by now . . . . ."

'_What if . . . . . No . . . . I doubt anyone knows about that scroll . . . . Minato gave it to me without mentioning it to anyone else . . . . if . . . . . . if some one stole the scroll this could end up being very costly to everyone'_thought Sarutobi

Sarutobi stopped and just sat on a chair thinking of what could happen if the scroll had indeed been stole or lost completely.

* * *

Naruto took the scroll from Hanabi and then looked at her.

"Have you read it?" asked Naruto.

"Yes and I think you will both be very happy with what is contains" replied Hanabi looking from Naruto to Hinata.

"You said that there was a chance . . . . . . were you referring to Hinata's arranged marriage?" asked Kaede.

"Yes"

"You mean . . . you mean I don't have to marry Sasuke?" asked Hinata.

"Well yeah if you're able to do what it's written on the scroll" said Hanabi.

Naruto unrolled the scroll revealing the writing on it, Naruto, Kaede, and Hinata read it all together.

"In reality there is no way to stop the wedding . . . . . . ." said Hanabi.

" . . . . . . . . just altering it" finished Hanabi.

Once all three finished reading it they all looked at each other.

"The only way to prevent Hinata from marrying Sasuke is to challenge him for Hinata's hand in marriage" said Naruto.

"But the challenge has to approved by the Hyuga" added Hinata.

"If you win that means . . . that means . . . . ." Kaede couldn't finish she felt like she was going to just fall into ultimate melancholy.

"It means if he win it will now be Naruto the one who will marry Hinata" said Hanabi.

"But do you think that any of the Hyuga members will want to go along with the challenge" said Hinata, Naruto and Hinata didn't seem to noticed the change in Kaede, Hanabi did but seeing as this issue didn't really involved her she didn't say anything.

'_It must be tough . . . . for both her and Hinata, they're both in love with him and Naruto clearly loves both of them . . . . . . . . they both already made love to him . . . . . . . I . . . I wonder how it feels'_ thought Hanabi while she blushed.

"That means . . . . ." Naruto and Hinata finally turned to Kaede noting her sad tone.

" . . . That means your going to marry Hinata" said Kaede.

"Kaede" was all Hinata said finally realizing why she was acting the way she was.

"Are . . . are you going to . . . . will you be challenging him?" asked Kaede.

"Of course it will . . . . . Kaede you know I have to" said Naruto.

"I see" replied Kaede.

"Kaede you know what will happen if I don't . . . . . . . she'll marry some jerk that she doesn't love and you know that she lo--"

"She love you . . . . . . . and you love her" said Kaede.

"Kaede I have to" said Naruto.

"No" interjected Hinata, both Naruto and Kaede turned to look at her.

"Naruto I don't want you to" said Hinata.

"What! . . . . but Hinata you don't want to marry this guy do you?" asked Naruto.

"Kaede is my friend and I don't want to do anything that would . . . . .ruin her life" said Hinata shocking the other three.

"And marrying the one person she loves would do that?" asked Hanabi, _'Why don't they just share him that's what I would do . . . maybe I should asked them why they don't do that, NO, they might think I'm a weirdo for suggesting that'_thought Hanabi.

"You can't be serious, what about you? . . . . . ." said Kaede.

"Hinata you can't do this you know that you don't love him and you know you don't want to marry him" said Naruto.

"I . . . I will only do this if . . . . . if Kaede if okay with it" said Hinata, Kaede could only look at Hinata in amazement.

'_Is she really willing to throw away her life for me just because we're best friends? . . . . . . . no . . . . she's my best friend too . . . . and . . .'_

"I can't . . . . I can't let you do that . . . . . I can't let my best friend marry some one she doesn't love . . . . . my life won't be ruined and I won't be sad . . . . I'll just be happy for my friend . . . . . . Hinata of course I'm okay with it" said Kaede as she went up to her and hugged her. Naruto then went up to them and hugged them both.

Kaede tried to talked but her mouth was caught somewhere in Hinata's neck so she separated from the others.

"If you're going to do this you have to do it before the end of tomorrow . . . . . it says that you can't present a challenge on the day of the wedding" said Kaede.

"Right . . . . . I'll do that tomorrow" said Naruto.

"If you have to do the challenge before the wedding you have to present the challenge before the Hyuga today" said Kaede.

"Right" replied Naruto.

"Should we go now?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah . . . . then we could go get something to eat, I'm starving" said Naruto.

"Can I come too? To lunch I mean" asked Hanabi, without noticed Hanabi was quickly enveloped in a very tight huge from Hinata.

"Of course you can come with us. . . . . . . . . and thank you . . . . . . . for everything you've done for me" said Hinata.

"Hey you're my sister so I'll help you when ever you need help" said Hanabi.

"Thanks" said Hinata as they separated and joined the others. To everyone Kaede seemed fine with the choice she made, but the decision was obviously was eating her inside. The really reason why it was eating her inside was the fact that it wasn't her that was going to marry Naruto.

* * *

Tsunade was in her office doing her paper work when suddenly an Anbu appeared in front of her desk. When she looked up at him, he already had his arms extended towards her.

"Sarutobi-sama wanted me to give you this, he said it's in regards to what Uzumaki Naruto came in the other day for" said the Anbu.

"Thank you, you can leave" she replied.

When the Anbu left Tsunade open the scroll.

"Uh . . . . . looks like he got everything . . . . . this should be perfect, but I think I should wait just in case . . . . who know with time things might change and he might not need this after all . . . . . . . I haven't really haven't seen an chaos between them" said Tsunade.

Tsunade open a drawer and placed the scroll in it

* * *

Naruto and the others were in front of the Hyuga compound.

"You guys stay here I want to go alone" he said, as he looked the others.

"But" was all Hinata said as Naruto just looked at her.

"Don't worry nothing will happen I sure you. . . . . .okay" replied Naruto.

"It's just that . . . . what if no one accepts it" said Hinata.

"Don't worry I have a strong feeling that some one will" said Hanabi.

"I'm going" said Naruto as he turned around and entered the house, Naruto was allowed to enter the compounded by orders of Hinata and Hanabi.

Once inside the house Naruto made his was towards the Hiashi's office where he was told Hiashi was in at the moment.

When Naruto reached the office he quickly knocked on the door.

Inside Hiashi was talking with the elder and when they heard the knock they looked at each other wondering who it could be no ever interrupts them when they talk. Hiashi just shrugged not knowing who it was.

"Come in" he said, and when the door open he was glad to see the person that entered.

"Uzumaki Naruto . . . . what brings you here?" asked one of the elders.

"I'm here for one reason and one reason only and I'm not going to waste your time so I'll get to the point . . . . . . I'm here to challenge the arrange marriage of Hinata . . . . . . . with permission I want to challenge her suitor for her hand in marriage" said Naruto.

As soon as he finished the elder were quickly to respond.

"Absolutely not"

"Why?" said Naruto.

"Yes" said Hiashi before the elders said another word.

"Hiashi what are you doing . . . . . he can't" said an elder.

"Of course he can . . . . . . . . it's with in the rules of the arrange marriage" said Hiashi.

"Perhaps but it has to be approved by the Hyuga" replied an elder.

"Yes only one Hyuga . . . . . . an I have already said Yes to it" said Hiashi.

"Just because you have rule doesn't mean you have to exercise them" said an elder.

"I'm not accepting it for any reason I'm accepting it because it's what I want" said Hiashi.

"Hiashi . . . I don't think you should do this . . . . do you know what could happen when something like this happens" said an elder.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Hiashi.

"Once the Hyuga is apposed once others will soon follow, the more that appose us the higher the chances of us falling to one of them and soon we won't have the authority in Konoha that we do now" said an elder.

"To me my daughter come first and then the clan . . . . so don't think you will persuade me" replied Hiashi.

The elders in the room looked at each other with grim faces knowing they weren't going win this argument.

One elder turned to Naruto, "Very well . . . . . I hope you know what your doing you will be facing an Uchiha . . . . . so if you think you can just fight with him you have another thing coming" said the elder and then left the room with the others following him.

"Naruto I will put all my faith in you that you will win this fight . . . . . . I know my daughter loves you and there's nothing else that would make me happy then to see her happy" said Hiashi.

"Don't worry" said Hiashi.

"The elders are right . . . . . Uchiha Sasuke is one of the best shinobi on the rise and his sharingan will always make a battle much more difficult" said Hiashi.

"Don't worry . . . . . I won't loose" said Naruto.

"I hope so" replied Hiashi.

"I ahh . . . I'll see you later . . . . I have there waiting for . . . . were going to go and get something to eat" said Naruto.

"Of course you can go" said Hiashi and Naruto left.

* * *

The three girls just sat out side waiting for Naruto, neither of them were talking nor were they looking at each other, but it was obvious that one of them wanted to say something.

As she sat Hanabi couldn't help but move around in place where she sat, she would turn to look at the others but wouldn't say anything and then turn back.

"Hanabi what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Well . . . I ahhh . . I kind of wanted to ask you guys something" said Hanabi. Kaede turned towards her after she heard her say she wanted to asked something to both of them.

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"Did both of you . . . . . did you guys really . . . . . uh sleep with him?" asked Hanabi.

Both girls just stared at her; they couldn't believe that she had just asked such question. Neither girl wanted to answer the question but Hanabi just seemed to stare at them none stop, however they were lucky that Naruto came back.

"Hey you guys ready?" asked Naruto.

Kaede and Hinata quickly responded, "YES"

The others stood and walked along side Naruto.

* * *

Hours later

Sasuke entered the Hyuga compound; he had received a message saying that the Hyugas wanted to talk to him. He was now sitting in front of the elders and Hiashi.

"Sasuke the reason why we have called you here is because tomorrow you will be fighting for your marriage" said Hiashi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke you've been challenge for the right to marry Hinata" said and elder.

"Why? How can it be?" asked Sasuke.

"It's with in the rules of the arranged marriage" replied an elder.

"How is this idiot that dared challenge me?" asked Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto" answered Hiashi.

Sasuke's angry face turned to one of anticipation.

"Well" said an elder.

"Now that I think about it . . . . . I think I'll rather enjoy this fight" said Sasuke.

'_Now I'll be able to prove to that idiot who is better and I'll make him regret messing with me'_thought Sasuke.

"Are there any rules in the fight?" asked Sasuke.

"No"

Sasuke smiled, "Good"

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter.**

**_Vote and Review_**

**_Later_**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Naruto**

_Yo . . . . . so sorry for taking so long but I had decided to take a small break, I will try to post another chapter before Friday, because on Saturday I will going out of town and I think I'll be out for about a week and if I am I probably won't post up another chapter til then so i'll try to get in the next chapter._

_The story is also getting close to the end, so I hope you guys don't get upset._

_Well here's the new chapter._

_**Enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 13

The sky was dark and nearly every one was asleep, three teams of Anbu were on patrol through out the village. After all the previous reports of damage done in the village during the night three teams of Anbu have been patroling the vallige for about a week now.

Each team watched over a section of the village, however recently they hadn't recieved any reports nor had they seen any damage in the village like before so they were just doing their jobs with no interest.

"Do you guys really think that theres someone doing those things that were in the report? . . . . . . . I mean i haven't seen anything"

"Who knows . . . . . i just don't want to run into any trouble today"

"I really don't care the people are just being peranoid"

"Hey . . . . . do you guys feel that?"

"What is it?"

"It's a huge surge of Chakra and . . . . . . it's coming from team two's section"

"Do you think we should go check it out?"

"Nah let them deal with it, I mean that's why they are there . . . . I'm pretty sure it's nothing any way"

"It doesn't feel like nothing"

"Wel--"

An explosion was heard from the same direction as the surge of chakra, the explosion was loud but not huge. The explosion definitely woke up many well aware shinobis and some civilias in the village wondering what happened.

With out saying anything all four members of the Anbu team headed towards the direction of the explosion.

When the team reached the destruction area they saw a house completely destroyed and four members of the second Anbu team on the ground.

"What happened?"

"I don't know . . . . . . something . . . . something got us from behind . . ."

"It moved so fast we didn't get a chance to look at what it was . . . . but it did have a huge amount of chakra"

After the Anbu on the ground continued to talk many other shinobi not on duty were arriving on the scene.

"What happened?" asked those who were now arriving.

"It's the same thing that's been happening before, something or someone is going around destroying property . . . . . . i guess the reports were true"

"Where did it go?"

"It headed east towards team three's directions . . "

Just as he said that one of team three's members arrived.

"Where are the others?"

"They are chasing after the things that's causing all the destruction in the village"

"What happened?"

"We were headed this way after the explosion and on our way something dashed passed us it was hard to make out what it was . . . . . . the others went after it I came to see if you need any help an to report where they were headed"

Everyone was silent as another explosion occurred from the direction where the other Anbus had chased the thing to. Again with out anything said everyone headed toward the next site of the destruction.

"When we get there we need to spread out and find what ever it is that's doing thins"

When everyone arrived at the site they saw only one member of the third team.

"Where are the other two?"

"We split up were still looking for that thing"

"Do you know what it is?"

"No it moves to fast . . . . the only noticeable thing is the red glow it has, that's the only way we've been able to track it right no otherwise we'd have no idea where it was"

"Do you know what it's doing or what it's plan is?"

"It's not doing anything in particular . . . . . I think it's playing with us, what ever it is it's just fucking with us"

A huge loud and deep scream was heard and everyone turned around to see where it was coming from, the scream then started to turn to a loud maniacal laugh.

"SPLIT" one said as they all saw what looked like a huge fireball headed towards all of them. As soon as they split the red ball stopped and disappeared. Everyone looked back to where the red ball had come from to see what looked like the red ball again.

"What is that?"

"That . . . . is it"

"You mean that is what did the all the damage in the village?"

"Look closer, beyond the chakra that surrounds it"

He started to laugh again.

"It's laughing . . . . . and smiling . . . . that fucker is playing with us"

"Look . . . . . . it's definitely someone and not something"

"Look he wasn't us to chase him" the figure then left in a flash.

"Let's go . . . . . it's headed towards the forest don't let it get away"

"It doesn't want to get away"

"Spread out and surround him hurry!"

Everyone chased him in to the forest where they all scrambled to find him, about five minutes after everyone entered the forest another figure entered with more urgency and a specific intention in mind.

* * *

"There he goes"

"I got him . . . . . uh . . . . he's gone" he said after his attack missed.

"Over there . . . . ."

"I see him . . . . . . man he's fast"

"Don't worry I got him . . . . with my speed i can catch up to him . . . . . . . Kakashi . . ." said Guy to Kakashi as he sped passed everyone.

"Right" replied Kakashi as he activated his sharingan.

"Over there" he said to Guy.

Guy and Kakashi went after him but after chasing him they found him standing in the middle of an opening just standing there. Kakashi and Guy just stopped looking at him; they looked at him trying to see who it was, they could only see him from his torso and up.

"He doesn't look like anyone I know, what do you think Kakashi" said Guy, they both saw the long wild red hair, and any shirt he had was now gone, fangs in his mouth, and his upper body was bare and they could clearly see seals all over his body.

"What type of seals are those?" asked Guy as other shinobi's started to surround him.

"What's going on? Why is he just standing here?" asked Guy.

"He just stopped" replied Kakashi.

"We should take action before he continues" said Guy.

"No maybe it's trap he probably wants us to get closer" said Kakashi.

"CRAP . . . . I think he's going to take action . . . . look" said Guy as the figure started to laugh maniacally again.

Before they could do anything a huge wave of red chakra surged from all around the figure and it spread out like a sand storm. The red chakra started to enter the chakra systems of everyone around and it immediately started to adversely affect them.

The figure spread his arms then he concentrated and then he started to retract the chakra he released and in unison drained the chakra from everyone's body along with their own chakra.

"Merging everyone's chakra along with mine will only increase my power and with that I'll be able to make the reconstruction of the seal permanent"

"EARTH RESTRAINTS"

The figure was stopped from absorbing all the chakra by hands that extended out of the floor. He was then impacted by a ball highly compacted with chakra right on his stomach and the center of the seal.

In front of him now stood the third Hokage.

With one hand on his forehead and another one on his stomach he said, "ANCIENT GODS SEALS . . . . . . CONTAIN THIS DEMON WITH ALL YOUR POWER" all the read chakra turned green and started to enter the body returning it to it's former self.

Once the body absorbed all the chakra Sarutobi let the restraints go and cougth him before he fell on the ground, Sarutobi turned around to the newly arriving Tsunade.

"I'll take Naruto back home . . . . . . .I assume you can handle everything else? . . . . . there were many injured in the explosions I hope you can take care of the as well . . . . . . we can't let anyone know that it was him who did this . . . . . we can't this get out . . . . . . . I'm sure no one found out who it was so we should be fine . . . . . . but we should still be careful" said Sarutobi.

"Of course Shizune is already taking care of those injured in the explosion . . . . . . . . do you think he'll be okay . . . . . . he has a big day" replied Tsunade.

"Your talking about the fight . . . . . . . . . . . .I don't know" said Sarutobi as he left.

* * *

Sarutobi took Naruto home where he laid him on his bed and just as he was about to leave Naruto started to open his eyes.

"Are . . . . are they hurt?" he asked.

"Were you aware of what was happening?" asked Sarutobi knowing what he meant.

Naruto nodded his head.

"I could see everything but I just couldn't control my body . . . . . it was like we switched places" said Naruto.

"I could only imagine how you must've felt . . . . . . do you know how it happened or why it happened?" asked Sarutobi.

"No . . . . . . I tried everything I could to get control back . . . . . Sarutobi . . . . . what did you do? How did you suppress him?" asked Naruto.

"I used a technique on a scroll that your father gave me many years ago . . . and it worked perfectly" replied Sarutobi.

"I can't let this happen again . . . . . . . do you think the Jutsu put him away for good now?" asked Naruto.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that" said Sarutobi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto is there something that you are struggling with . . . . . . . . the reason that the Kyubi was able to take over your body was because it was defenceless, you were focusing all of your attention on something else something that was weakening you mentally and spiritually downing the rest of your body . . . . . maybe a difficult decision that your really couldn't decide?" asked Sarutobi.

"A decision?" said Naruto.

"Something that will make an opening for him to emerge from his cage" said Naruto.

'_A decision that would drain me mentally and spiritually . . . . . .'_

"So your saying that what ever it is that allowed him escape is the only thing I need to fix to keep him caged?" asked Naruto.

"Yes . . . . the Jutsu returned the seal to it's previous form and it's very powerful . . . . . . . but non of this matters if you yourself don't do anything to contain him . . . . . if you don't know what it is that he is using to escape he will use it again and he will continue to use it until he can finally reconstruct the seal again . . . . . . . . ." said Sarutobi.

"Right" said Naruto.

". . . . . . . you have to find that hole and plug it" said Sarutobi as he stood up to leave.

"Oh and don't forget you need to get a rest for later today" said Sarutobi, Naruto looked at the window and saw the sun barely starting to rise.

'_Today will change a lot . . . . . . . .' _thought Naruto, he turned to see that Sarutobi was already gone.

'_Hinata'_

'_Kaede'_

That's when it hit him, "That's it Kaede and Hinata . . . . . all I ever think about is them and how they make me feel but then I stop and feel guilty that when I win I will marry Hinata but . . . . . . Kaede . . . . ." said Naruto.

'_It seems like . . . . . .I'm being forced to choose . . . . Kaede . . . . . Hinata . . . . . I love them both . . . . . what's going to happen with Kaede if . . . . . . . if I marry Hinata'_

"I love both of them and they both love me . . . . . . . . if I don't fight Hinata will marry someone else and she doesn't want that nor do I and if I do I will marry her but . . . . . . what will leave Kaede behind and I can't do that" said Naruto a second after that Naruto groan as he started to feel a pain his stomach.

"The seal . . . .SHIT"

"I have to stop this . . . . . . I have to come up with a solution what will stop him from escaping . . ."

'_But there's only one way to do that' _thought Naruto.

* * *

Hinata was in bed asleep with a huge grin on her face then her eyes started to flicker open, she quickly backed up to the backstop of her bed scared at what was right in front of her.

"Hey are you ready?" asked Hanabi.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Hinata.

"Well today is the day so I though I get you up early" replied Hanabi, with that in mid Hinata then started to think about what today was.

Hanabi could see how happy Hinata when but then suddenly her facial expression changed her smile turned to a frown.

"What's wrong . . . . come on get ready" said Hanabi.

"It's just that . . . . I uh . . . . ahh . . ." Hinata wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her.

"Geez your complicated . . . . but luckily I know you . . . . and what ever is bothering it could only be one of two things" said Hanabi as she looked Hinata.

"OH you do, do you . . . . . alright then tell me what I'm worried about?" asked Hinata.

"Okay I will, It's either one your worried that Naruto won't win or two your worried about Kaede" said Hanabi while Hinata just turned away from Hanabi after she finished.

"AHA it's the second one isn't it" said Hanabi.

Hinata quickly stood up and got dressed.

"What are you doing?" asked Hanabi.

"I have to talk to her" said Hinata as she quickly exited the room, Hanabi just followed.

"Wait for me . . . . I'm coming too" said Hanabi.

The two ran towards Naruto's place before anything else happened. When they arrived Hinata quickly rang the doorbell, after about three minutes the door open.

"Hinata?" Said Naruto.

"Naruto can we come in?" asked Hinata.

"You came a little bit earlier then I thought . . . . . . yeah you guys can come in?" asked Naruto.

"Actually I came to talk to Kaede . . . . uh . . . .alone" she said as she looked to Hanabi so she wouldn't follow.

"Oh uh . . . she's up in her room . . . . you can go, you know where it is right?" said Naruto.

"Yeah . . . . Thank you" she said, Naruto turned around to go and eat something in the Kitchen when he heard some one clear their throat.

"Oh. . . . right . . . . do you want something to eat?" Naruto asked Hanabi.

"What do you have?" asked Hanabi as she just walked in to the kitchen on her own and started to open up the frig and covers trying to find something to eat.

* * *

Hinata walked up to Kaede's room, when she entered there was no one there, she looked around and saw the light on I the bathroom.

"There she is" said Hinata as she walked towards the bathroom.

Hinata grabbed the doorknob and opened it and right there was Kaede completely naked. Kaede had just finished taking a shower; she had dried herself and dropped the towel to get dress when Hinata came in.

Kaede just looked Hinata waiting for her to turn around but she never did.

"Kaede I need to talk to you" said Hinata as she looked at Kaede, all of Kaede.

Kaede's scream was caught in her throat, "Wha-what are you doing? Turn around" said Kaede.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'M NAKED" said Kaede.

"And?"

"Turn around" said Kaede again, making Hinata turn around.

"Oh my god" said Kaede.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"You just saw me naked" replied Kaede.

"But . . . . it's not like you have a ugly body" said Hinata.

"What?"

"I said you have a beautiful body . . . you shouldn't be embaressed" replied Hinata making Kaede blush.

"Maybe but it probably doesn't compare to yours . . . . . . which is why he probably chose you" Kaede whispered to herself but unfortunately Hinata heard.

Hinata turned around and walked closer to Kaede's naked body.

"Your wrong . . . . . . first of all your body is beautiful and you shouldn't compare it to mine because I'm sure Naruto loves it as well . . . . . . secondly Naruto didn't choose me, if he wins he'll marry me but I can see that in his mind he hasn't and can't chose between us . . . . . . . because he love us both" said Hinata.

"But he's still going to marry you" replied Kaede.

"I knew you weren't fine with it" said Hinata.

"But it's the only way" said Kaede.

"Maybe we can do something else . . . . . . . . maybe once it's all over we can work something out" said Hinata.

"But why . . . . . . you'll have Naruto for your self" said Kaede.

"Yeah but I just can't help feel terrible because . . . . . well Naruto loves you and you him and I wouldn't want to keep him from someone he loves" said Kaede.

"Do you mean . . . . but is it . . . .but. . . how I mean we would both . . . .do you . . . . will you be okay with it if we both . . . . ." said Kaede.

"Yes . . . . you're a great person . . . . that's why Naruto loves you . . . . along with being beautiful . . . " said Hinata as she stepped away and looked at Kaede again, Kaede felt embarrassed and quickly covered up with her hands which didn't cover much.

" . . . . . and you're my friend so I know you'll make him happy" she said.

"Maybe but I'm sure if Naruto really had to choose . . . . . I'm sure he'd choose you" said Kaede.

"Is this still because you think I have a better body . . . . you haven't even seen my body . ." said Hinata.

"I . . . . I . . ah don't need to" said Kaede.

"Do you want to see it . . . so you can see that our bodies are much different" said Hinata as she unbutton her shirt showing her braw and cleavage.

Kaede couldn't say anything she just stared at Hinata in disbelief at what she was doing, her breathing was becoming heavy Hinata was now only in her bra.

'_What . . . . what's happening? . . . . . why am I . . . . . I . . .'_

"No . . . . ." she said finally.

"You don't have to show me your body" said Kaede as she turned away from Hinata.

"Okay . . . . . . you should get dressed so you can eat . . . . I'll wait for you down stair" said Hinata.

Kaede just nodded.

"We'll leave after we eat" said Hinata as she left.

Kaede closed the door and leaned on it for a while as she let her breath settle down along with the blush on her cheeks. She walked over to grab her clothes and as she did she first grabbed a towel and dried a new slightly wet spot on her body.

* * *

Naruto and Hanabi just sat on the table eating with out saying word. Hanabi would now and then just turn and look at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You said you loved both of them right?" asked Hanabi.

"Uh"

"You said you loved both of them, so why don't you just love both of them like you already did" said Kaede.

"I ahhh"

"Not a good idea is it . . . . . . that's the reason why I didn't say it to them" said Hanabi.

"No it's just that I didn't think _you _would suggest _that_" said Naruto.

"Oh . . . well I did . . . . . so" replied Hanabi.

"It's just that I don't know if they would be satisfied with sharing" said Naruto.

"Sharing what?" asked Hinata as she came in.

"BREAKFEST" replied Naruto, _'Nice one . . . . . that was close' _thought Hanabi.

"But there seems to be enough breakfast for all of us . . . . . I don't think we need share" said Hinata.

"Oh okay . . . . . well are you going to eat? . . . . . where's Kaede?" asked Naruto.

"She's coming" replied Hinata.

Just a Kaede was coming down the stair the doorbell rang.

"I got it" said Kaede.

"HINATA IT'S ONE OF YOUR PEOPLE" Yelled Kaede as the other three came to the door.

"Hinata-sama . . . . . the elders wanted me to inform Uzumaki Naruto that they have chosen a differently location for the fight" said the Hyuga. The Hyuga handed Naruto a piece of paper with location and left.

"Hinata wasn't the fight going to be in the Hyuga compound before the elders?" asked Kaede.

"Yeas but I don't know why they would change it" replied Hinata.

"That location on the paper . . . . . . it's the coliseum" said Hanabi.

"Yeah but why would they change the location" said Naruto.

"Maybe we should check it out . . . . . besides it's almost time . . . . " said Kaede.

"Yeah we should go" said Hinata.

The four headed toward the coliseum and when they arrived they could see that it was full of people ready to watch the fight.

"Naruto" said Hiashi as he came up to them from behind.

"Dad" said Hinata and Hanabi.

"What's going on? Why did they changed the location?" said Naruto.

"They changed in on Uchiha Sasuke's request" said Hiashi.

"Why does he want this place?" asked Naruto.

"Because it could be filled with people" said Hanabi.

"Maybe, but why would he wante that?" asked Kaede.

"Well there's only one way to find out . . . . . . it's time for the fight" said Naruto as he headed towards the arena.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter

I think there might be just two or three chapters left in the story,

I still haven't decided on how my next story will go but if you guy want i can't take suggestions and maybe i can go from there.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Naruto**

_Yo what up, i know i've said his before but i'm sososososososssososossosososso sorry for taking so long to updat, but will try to update the next chapter soon._

_If i remember i said that there might only be like two or three chatper more, well NO, i've got some ideas and i think i can definitely make the story long._

_Lets see if anyone gets the end of this chapter._

_Oh and i'm sorry for any mistakes i wanted to post this chapter up so i didn't have much time to check grammar, I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes so sorry in advance._

_**Enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 14

While many people headed towards the stadium they all talked about what had happened last night. Everyone was shocked at how much destruction there was and none of them even knew what happened till this morning when they saw the destruction whit their own eyes.

Many other people were also stunned but they were stunned by the number of shinobi that were being attended to in the hospital, apparently what ever had happened last night left dozens of shinobi in the hospital and those that needed attention couldn't get it because of the number of patients.

Even as they sat in the stadium ready for the battle to start they continued to talk.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know . . . . . you think it's something bad?"

"Maybe . . . . . I mean these things have been happening some time now and they seem to be getting worst every time"

"Do you think it could be another village"

"What do you mean?"

"You know maybe the cloud infiltrated the village and are trying to tear it down from the inside"

"No way that's to much I doubt any could do this long with out being caught . . . . . . it has to be something else"

"Well what ever it is I really hope they can take care of it soon because the longer this goes on the more paranoid I'm going to get"

"I don't think it's anything dangerous . . . . . if it was I'm sure the Hokage would have announced it to everyone so they could look out for any thing suspicious"

"Well what I'm worried about is what could happen next . . . . . it's like you said these things just keep getting worst and worst . . . . . did you see how bad this hit was just imagine how bad the next hit is going to be"

"Maybe that's the reason why they did this fight to get our minds away from what's been happening"

"Yeah maybe . . . . . . who do you think is going to win?"

"I don't know I just hope the fight is a good one"

The entire stadium was filled and every single one of them were talking and ranting about something, the entire area was buzzing. In the center of the arena stood Sasuke waiting for Naruto.

* * *

After Naruto parted from the others he headed towards the center of the arena. When he entered he could see Sasuke standing and waiting for him, as he walked towards him he could see the entire stadium filled.

As he walked he couldn't help but think why Sasuke had done this.

'_Why in front of everyone? . . . . . . . . .' _thought Naruto.

As he reached the area he just stared at Sasuke.

"I don't know what your planning but it's not going to work" said Naruto to Sasuke, who just smirked at him.

"We I think we'll let the people decide . . . . . . . after the fight that is" replied Sasuke.

"Why don't you just let things be the way they are . . . . Hinata doesn't love you . . . . . . . she loves me"

said Naruto.

"I don't care if she loves me or not I need her and she already belongs to me" said Sasuke.

"She doesn't belong to you" replied Naruto.

Sasuke didn't take in what he said he just looked up to the Hyuga elders up in the seats, Naruto followed his gaze and saw the same.

One of the elder raised his hand and then quickly dropped it signaling the start of the battle.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "That's it" he said.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"The start of the battle" replied Sasuke.

"Just like that" said Naruto.

"What did you expect" replied Sasuke as he disappeared.

Sasuke appeared behind Naruto trying to get him by surprised but Naruto turned around and threw a punch however the punch went right through Sasuke before his image dissolved then from Naruto side the real Sasuke appeared with a kunai at hand and rammed it in his side.

Then kunai just went right through Naruto just like his punch at Sasuke, Naruto's image disappeared leaving Sasuke confused.

The ground started to rip apart as the ground began to swirl around Sasuke, "Crush" yelled Naruto as the ground then rapidly flew towards Sasuke crushing him. Appearing in the air Naruto then made some seals.

"Lockdown Flame" said Naruto as he blew fire out of his mouth and continuously let the flames run over the crowded boulders that cover Sasuke to try and finish him of.

When Naruto landed on the ground, Sasuke who had already escaped the attacks quickly retrained him.

"Is that all you got" said Sasuke to Naruto from behind.

"Why, is it to much for you?" asked Naruto.

"Hardly . . . . . if you ever hope to win against me your going to have to use the power of the Kyubi" said Sasuke.

"I don't need any ones help . . . . . especially to beat you" replied Naruto.

"Really because last I checked the two of you seemed to be pretty close . . . . . or are you afraid that you can't handle it's power" said Sasuke.

"If this is your feeble attempt to get me to use that power then you should try harder because it's not going to work" replied Naruto

"Is it or is it that you don't want the people her to know that the power in side you is the type of power that can do a lot of damage . . . . . . . a lot like the damage that was done last night" said Sasuke.

"I don't know what it is that your trying to do but your not going to win like this . . . . . Steel Pins" said Naruto as his eyes turned completely black then metal spikes popped out of Naruto's skins piercing Sasuke on his body. Naruto was released and able to jump away form Sasuke as he looked at the wounds Sasuke now had.

Sasuke was stabbed on his thigh and on his bicep, he wasn't bleeding instead it looked as if the cuts had liquid metal oozing out of it.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto then he punched his hand in to the ground, "Fire Eruption" all the area except where Sasuke was standing was starting to be submerged with lava. Then Sasuke began to perform more seals.

'_Those are seals are for lightning jutsus . . . . . . with the one he just performed he's trying to get me in to the air then strike with some type of lightning jutsu . . . . . . . what to do' _thought Naruto.

'_Got it' _thought Naruto as he focused chakra on his feet then, as the lava was about to reach him he jumped as that cue Sasuke performed the other jutsu.

"Soaring Lightning" yelled Sasuke as he directed a lightning bold at Naruto and just as the bolt was about to strike Naruto he planted his fight on the air and jumped again avoiding the bolt.

'_He jumped . . . . . . how . . . how did he jump in the air?'_ though Sasuke as he directed yet another strike at Naruto only to have them avoided again and again.

"STOP MOVING" yelled Sasuke. Naruto was using the chakra from one foot to create a small platform, then he used the chakra on his other foot to be able to step on the platform and jump from it.

Naruto jumped one more time, "FREEZING BLAST" yelled Naruto as the shot an ice bean on to arena freezing everything and giving him and area to land.

All the lava was now frozen and useless. While Naruto landed Sasuke activated his Sharingan and just as Naruto landed he got punch on his stomach Naruto then tried to counter and used a kunai to stab him on his shoulder but Sasuke quickly raised his arms, the kunai was stopped by Sasuke's forearm which was now completely metal.

"Looks like your technique is helping me" said Sasuke; the liquid metal had converted his skin and its insides in to metal, the same thing also happened to his leg, the metal had extended out from the wounds.

Sasuke then quickly punched Naruto with his metal arms on the jaw, and then kicked him on the side with his metal leg. Naruto tried then dodged some more attack and attacked but every hit was getting blocked by the metal in Sasuke's body and in returned hurting him.

"Is this all you got . . . . it seems like your not even trying . . . . . . . . but I guess that's normal . . . . . . no one not even you can evade me when I have my sharingan activated . . . . . . . I can see everything" said Sasuke.

Sasuke then focused some chakra on his hand that was completely metal and slammed it on Naruto's chest sending him flying in to the wall.

When Naruto tried to move he could, he looked at his limbs and saw that they were being held tight with reinforced wire, he looked back at Sasuke as he was doing yet another jutsu.

"FIRE DRAGON" a huge dragon was now headed towards Naruto.

'_If he uses the kyubi's power I'm sure he'll loose control and then I'll use my sharingan to restrained it and show everyone who powerful I am . . . . . . and if he doesn't then this battle is mine . . . . . . . there is no way he can stop this attack . . . . . this is the strongest fire attack'_ thought Sasuke as he watched the dragon fly.

' _. . . . . . Sarutobi said that the only way for the Kyubi to escape is for it to find that a hole in my thought but right now that is not a problem . . . . . . . . so . . . .' _thought Naruto as the dragon hit him.

As the dragon hit a huge flash was seen and with that Sasuke envelope everything in the field with a genjutsu.

Sasuke stood shocked as he just looked at only Naruto standing before him. Nothing was different; Naruto was still the same the only difference was he was a little winded.

'_What . . . . what happened? . . . . . there is no presence of Kyubi . . . . . . . he's not in control . . . . . . . but if he's not in control then what in the world was the huge surge of chakra that occurred with in him . . . . .' _Sasuke just looked at Naruto.

With one of his hands Sasuke grabbed a sword that appeared before him then he raised his other hand and pointed at Naruto then he ran at him, with the motion of his empty hand he held Naruto in place and with the sword he would finish him.

When he was right in font of him he swung his sword at Naruto and with complete surprise Naruto blocked Sasuke with a sword of his own.

'_What is he doing . . . . . . he not suppose to be moving . . . . . . and . . . . where did he get that sword?' _thought Sasuke.

"Your not the only one who can do genjutsus" said Naruto.

"But . . . how are you doing this with in my genjutsu?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I'm using mine to counter your . . . . . . I guess no one has ever counter your attack that's why your surprised" replied Naruto.

"What ever . . . . . I guess we'll continue our battle here . . . . . . but eventually I will win . . . because everything around you I can control" said Sasuke.

Naruto kicked Sasuke away, "We'll see about that" then he smirked at him, with that Sasuke looked behind him only to see two Naruto on the verge of stabbing him on his chest. Sasuke then turned back around to see the other Naruto swiping at his neck, with every blow possibly fatal he quickly made some seals and dispel the genjutsu.

Now both Naruto and Sasuke just stood motionless like nothing had happened.

"That was pretty quickly . . . . . . I would have though that a master in genjutsu would have lasted much longer" said Naruto.

"FUCK YOU . . . . . . . . . . it doesn't matter I know I will still win this, I still have my sharingan and this" said Sasuke as he rose his metal arm and pointed at this metal leg.

"Do you really think those give you an advantage?" asked Naruto.

"They have so far" said Sasuke.

'_Yeah so far'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto charged at Sasuke as he threw a series of punches at him, Sasuke dodged all of them and tried to counter but was stopped by a kick to his side pushing him away. Naruto again charged at him doing the same thing this time he was able to dodge most of the attacks but the last one all he could do was block but still got much of the impact on his chest which sent him fly across the field.

'_Shit' _thought Sasuke.

Naruto charged at Sasuke as he continued his barrage, this time as Naruto neared Sasuke, but before Naruto did anything Sasuke attacked with his metal arms, Naruto easily sidestepped it and a punch on his other side.

Sasuke again tried to counter but Naruto dodged his attacked and hit him on his chest, with that Sasuke jumped back seeing that Naruto was on him every single time.

"What's wrong? It seems like your getting slower and weaker . . . . . . . I wonder why is that?" said Naruto sarcastically.

'_I have my sharingan . . . . . . why can't I pick up his movements . . . . and why do I feel so weak . . . . . . I'm also getting slower by the second' _thought Sasuke before he looked down to his metal limbs.

"That's right . . . . . you might have thought you got an advantage with those in the beginning . . . . . . but in reality those things are the biggest hindrance . . . . . . with every second that passes they will use your chakra to get heavier and heavier till you drop to the floor . . . . . . . . being slow isn't your only weakness right now . . . . . using powerful jutsu waste a huge amount of chakra and you used plenty of those . . . . . . not to mention you had your blood limit activated . . . . . ." said Naruto.

"I'm not done yet" yelled Sasuke, who saw Naruto disappear and appear in back of him, "Yes . . . . you are done" he said a put his hand to the back of his head and observed his chakra leaving enough to just stay a live then he landed a powerful punch to his back as he hit the wall of the arena.

The entire stadium erupted in to a huge applause from the battle they had just experienced. The applause lasted for several minutes till everyone saw Sasuke stand up from the attack Naruto gave although it was obvious he couldn't take any more, Sasuke walked a bit close to Naruto then looked around the stadium as everyone had cheer.

"STOP . . . . . . STOP IT . . . . ." then everyone stop it seemed as if Sasuke had more to say and they were curious as to why he would stop them.

"WHY ARE YOU CHEERING HIM . . . . . . . . IT'S HIM . . . . HE'S THE CAUSE OF ALL THE DESTRUCTION THAT HAS OCCURRED IN KONOHA . . . . . . . . EVER SINCE HE GOT HERE WE'VE BEEN HAVIN THOSE ATTACKS . . . . . . IT'S THAT KYUBI INSIDE OF HIM . . . . . HE'S NO HERO HE CAN'T CONTAIN HIM . . . . . . . . HE LEST HIM TAKE CONTROL AND THAT'S HOW HE IS DESTROYING KONOHA . . . . . . . . I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF THIS PERSON STANDING BEFORE US IS THE KYUBI . . . . . . ." yelled Sasuke, the entire stadium as at shock at what they had just heard.

"STOP THIS . . . . . Uchiha Sasuke you have lost this battle under fair conditions . . . . . I suggest you stop making excuses" said Hiashi who was now in the battle arena along with Hinata and the elders.

"They are not excuses it's the truth . . . . . . . you can choose to believe me or not but sooner or later you will all realize that I'm right" said Sasuke as he looked at everyone.

The elders just walked behind Hiashi knowing that now things were going Naruto's way, they didn't like it be unfortunately for them those were the rules and now they were going to have to go along until the next opportunity presented it self.

Hinata ran up to Naruto and hugged him and just dug her face on to his chest she knew exactly what this victory meant.

"Well Naruto it looks like you are now Hinata's fiancé . . . . . . so I expect to treat her right . . . . I'm sure you might want to go celebrate the victory so will talk about the marriage tomorrow" said Hiashi as he turned around to leave.

Sasuke just saw the way he was completely ignored as if they didn't believe him or didn't care so with a head full of anger he quickly left. The elders just stood there a while looking at Naruto before they too left.

The crowed was a different story, with the reaction of Hyuga Hiashi to what Sasuke said would have made anyone calm but they all started to think about what he said and really much about what he said was true. So as the crowed left they left with much doubt about what Naruto is doing and whether they should ignore what Sasuke said or not. The destruction did start after Naruto arrived and that was the major factor in to the doubt in the peoples mind.

"NARUTO" screamed someone and as he and Hinata turned around they saw Kaede running up to them and when he reached them she quickly hugged Naruto.

"I glad you won . . . . . I knew you would win but still I glad you won" said Kaede.

"How about we get something to eat . . . . . I'm kid of hungry" said Naruto the two girls just nodded in agreement.

'_Damn . . . . . after Sarutobi told me everything I thin I've figured it out but . . . . . how am I suppose to bring it up or tell them'_ thought Naruto.

'_Naruto is going to get married with Hinata . . . . I don't think he would want me when he now has Hinata but . . . . . .' _thought Kaede.

Hinata was blushing, _'How is this going to happen . . . . how should I make it happen I know . . . . . but . . . Naruto . . . . . . and Kaede . . . . . it . . . . I wonder . . . . maybe it has to start like . . . . . . it's going to be a little weird but . . . . . I know it's what Naruto wants' _thought Hinata with a blush on her face.

The three went out and had a nice dinner to celebrate the victory and the rest of the day just went bye with three very happy being together.

* * *

Two figures stop on top of the Uzumaki residence they were about twenty feet apart both completely different. They stood there just staring each other down; the sky was dark with a full moon beaming down on them.

As the scene changed you could see the village nearly run down like if it had been in five year civil war, many people still moving about with almost no energy or nutrition. As both figures began to take steps towards each other the light from the full moon hit them revealing their image.

One was a boy sixteen years of age; he had a messy spike set of midnight blue locks. His eyes were unforgettable, they were like the sky, the water, and they were the most vibrant blue eyes ever. Walking along side him anyone could sense the friendly aura about him and see how much of a hero he could be.

The other on was a girl the same age about her; she had very long beautiful red hair and if she weren't the way she was anyone would envy her. Her eyes were the opposite of the boy her eyes were crimson red, the color of blood. Her aura was different then the boy's, just by looking at her anyone can see the malice in her.

"I will make short work of you . . . . . just like I did the others" said the girl.

"I won't let you" said the boy he saw the girl charged at him with an attack and just as she was about to hit him.

Naruto woke in the middle of the night.

"What the hell was that" said Naruto to him self.

"What kind of dream was that" he said as he laid back down to try and go to sleep.

* * *

Yup that it for this chapter.

Will get the next chapter up soon, hope you enjoyed this one.

Please let me know what you think

I hope you don't hate me for the long wait, that wasn't my intention it just happened.

**PLZ REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Naruto**

_Yo, what's up? Hope you guys continue to review. This isn't late right?_

_Nice, there were a couple of people who actually took a stab at the last scene of the last chapter and got it right._

_This chapter has a couple of important points so read on._

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 15

It had been two week after Naruto had defeated Sasuke and everything seemed to be going just fine. Naruto had informed Hiashi that he wanted to wait a while before he and Hinata got married, both he and Hinata agreed to it.

It was morning and Hinatawas in Naruto's house, she was walking up the stair and headed towards Naruto's room to wake him up. In her hands she carried a platter with breakfast for Naruto. As she walked past the hallway she looked at the door for Kaede's room and stopped for a while then she continued.

Hinata opened the door to Naruto's room and enter she put the platter down on a chair then she walked up to the window and opened the curtains letting the sun in a hit Naruto in the eyes. As soon as the light hit him his eyes began to open very slowly.

"Uhh . . . . . . Hinata?" said Naruto still sleepy.

"It's time to wake up . . . . . look I brought you breakfast" said Hinata to Naruto.

"When did you do that?" asked Naruto.

Outside the room Kaede had woken up, she walked out of her room and as she turned to walk down the stairs she noticed that the door to Naruto's room was opened. Kaede went back to check out what was up.

'_Naruto's door is never left open like that . . . . . I wonder if he's up . . . . '_thought Kaede.

When she reached the door she opened it and walked in seeing Hinata put the platter on Naruto's lap so he could eat his breakfast.

"Hinata?" said Kaede.

"Good morning Kaede" said Hinata to Kaede.

Naruto turned around to see Kaede at the door, _'That's right . . . . . Kaede I . . . . have to talk with Hinata' _thought Naruto.

"Is . . . . is that . . . . . .breakfast" said Kaede.

"Uhhh yeah but this breakfast is for Naruto" replied Hinata.

"Oh"

"I made enough for everyone . . . it's down stairs in the kitchen" said Hinata.

"Oh okay how about we go eat breakfast all of us together" said Kaede.

"Uh . . . . sure that would be fine" said Hinata.

"Uh Kaede . . . . . . do you think you can leave us alone . . . . . there's something important I need to talk to Hinata about" said Naruto.

"Um okay . . . . but . . . I can come in again when your done right" said Kaede, and Naruto just nodded at her and with that she walked out and waited just outside the room.

"Naruto . . . . what . . . what do you want to talk about?" asked Hinata.

"About us" he said.

"You and me" replied Hinata.

"No . . . . you, me, and Kaede . . . . .Hinata I know we already decided to wait to get married but I also can't help but think about Kaede" said Naruto as he just looked down at his breakfast expecting Hinata to say something bad.

"Kaede . . . . you love her don't you?" asked Hinata already knowing the answer.

"Hinata I love you too" he said thinking that if he said yes she would thing that he didn't love her.

"I know . . . I know you love me . . . . but you love her too . . ." said Hinata.

"Hinata for the last two weeks I've been conflicted a lot and it all stems from that and that is the reason why . . ." Naruto didn't get to finish as Hinata cut in.

"I know . . .that's the reason why the Kyubi's been able to take control . ." said Hinata.

"You know about that?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah . . . . Naruto . . . I love you how could I not know . . . . . . I'm sure Kaede knows as well" replied Hinata.

"That's why I can't let either of you go . . . . . I need you both . . . . . . ." said Naruto as he looked at her.

"I've already thought of that and I'm okay with it . . . . . . . as long as I get to be with you I'm fine with it" said Hinata.

"That's great not we have to find a way for the three of us to be together" said Naruto.

"Is that why you want to wait for the wedding?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah" replied Naruto.

"Maybe you should talk with Tsunade . . . . . . and then we should also tell Kaede" said Hinata.

"Yeah" said Naruto.

* * *

Kaede was out side the room just waiting very anxiously.

'_I wonder why he needed to talk to Hinata about . . . . .' _thought Kaede as she walked back and forward, she wanted to go inside but knew she couldn't.

'_It's been a while I wonder what could be taking' _she thought as she faced the door.

"Maybe I should go in there . . . . no . . . . I can't . . . . . . but what if there in there doing it . . . . . I can't . . . . I should . . . . .." said Kaede then she started to think again.

'_No . . . . .Hinata is my best friend she wouldn't do that would se . . . . . . se did that other time'_ she thought as she walked up to the door and grabbed to open it but after a second the let go of it.

"I can't . . . . . they wouldn't do that knowing that I'm outside the room . . . and if it was anything like it was with me then I'm sure I'd be able to hear Hinata by now . . . . . ." said Kaede.

" . . . . . but I really want to know what they are talking about" said Kaede and afterwards the door opened and out came Naruto and Hinata.

"Well ready to go eat breakfast" said Naruto to Kaede and she just nodded at her still wondering what it was that they talked about with out her.

When the three arrived at the kitchen you saw Hanabi already sitting and eating breakfast.

"You . . . . what are you doing here?" asked Kaede.

"I came here with Hinata" replied Hanabi as she made a annoyed face at Kaede only get one back.

"Don't worry about her . . . . she's really nice I'm sure you guys can get along" said Hinata to Kaede as she sat down along with Naruto. Kaede was the last one to sit and ended up sitting next to Hanabi.

". . . . . She's still annoying" said Kaede as she turned to look at Hanabi sticking her tongue out at her. After several banters between both Hanabi and Kaede they started to eat.

"Uh . . . who made this food?" asked Kaede.

"Me . . . why?" asked Hinata.

"Well I must say this has got to be the worst cooking you've done" said Kaede.

"What . . . why?" asked Hinata.

"Your just saying that because your jealous" said Hanabi.

"Because it's not good . . . . I feel like I . . . . . I think I'm going to throw up" said Kaede with a face that showed her disgust.

Hanabijust looked at her, "Your not really going to throw up right . . . because if you do you'll make me throw up" said Hanabi and then Kaede stood up and with out any time she ran to the sink and threw up.

"Now that you mention it I too feel weird" said Hinata who turned her head after she heard some one throw up and saw that Hanabi threw up on the floor after seeing Kaede throw up.

"Oh god" said Naruto as he saw Hanabi throw up too, then he turned to look at Hinata.

"Hinata your not going to throw up too are you" asked Naruto.

"I . . . I . . . ." Hinata stood up and ran to the bathroom were she threw up in the toilet.

"I think the food is fine . . . . I don't know what you guys are talking about" said Naruto as he finished his food.

"Kaede when your done me and Hinata plan to go to Tsunade to talk with her I'm sure you'd like to go" said Naruto who got a nod from Kaede, Hanabi just raised her hand and repeatedly pointed at her self indicating she wanted to go too.

"Fine but you guys need to clean up first . . . . it's starting to stink" said Naruto as he left the kitchen.

* * *

Tsunade was in her office working on the paper work as usual when some one entered the office, when Tsunade looked up to see who it was she saw the two elders Koharu and Homura.

"You two . . . . what can I help you with" said Tsunade.

"We came to discuss something that we have come upon" said Koharu.

"I hope it's important because it's disturbing my work" said Tsunade.

"It's about some premonitions" said Homura.

"That's about the only thing everyone that walks in here talks about . . . . . . a boy and girl fight . . . and the whole village in ruins . . . ." said Tsunade.

"I see so you have heard of if . . . . . . . . .what about the Kyubi?" asked Koharu.

"The Kyubi?" asked Tsunade as she put down her work, if she wasn't interested in this conversation she definitely was now.

"By your reaction I take it that you haven't had one that includes the Kyubi" said Homura.

"Explain" said Tsunade.

"It's the girl" said Koharu.

"What about her?" asked Tsunade.

"She's the one that caused all the destruction" said Koharu.

"How?" asked Tsunade.

"The Kyubi" responded Homura.

"We don't know how it happened but who ever that girl was she had he abilities and the powers of the Kyubi and that caused her to loose control . . . . . . it's possible that it was the Kyubi that caused all the destruction of the village" said Koharu.

"This is interesting but . . . . . in the end all of this is just nothing . . . . they are dreams and images, I don't think we should make anything of if" responded Tsunade.

"Tsunade this is the Kyubi were talking about, when it come to the Kyubi it's always important . . . . the Kyubi can not only destroy the village it can also cause havoc all over the world" said Homura.

"Tsunade how sure are we that the Kyubi is completely sealed?" Koharu.

"The Kyubi is completely sealed" said Sarutobi who was now sitting across the room.

"Sarutobi . . . . . . . . . how are you sure of that" asked Homura.

'_When did he get here?'_ thought both elders.

"Because I'm the one who reconstructed the seal and I'm positive that there is no way that the Kyubi can escape" said Sarutobi

"If that is the case then how is it that the girl had the Kyubi's powers . . . . . . I'm sure you have also seen the images . . . . . Sarutobi" said Homura.

"It's like Tsunade said these are just images I'm sure they are nothing . . . . I don't think you should worry about that" said Sarutobi.

"We will leavethis alone but we seriously don't think that it's a no matter issue . . . . . . and we know that everyone else will definitely make something of it" said Koharu as they both turned to leave.

Tsunade turned to Sarutobi, "What do you think?" she asked him.

"I seriously don't know . . . . . . . the seal I fine I think Naruto has taken care of the problem so I don't see any way that the Kyubicould be taken in by some one else" said Sarutobi.

"Maybe there's another way . . . . . ." Tsunade didn't finished as she heard a knock on the door, she turned to Sarutobi who nodded and disappeared.

"Come in" said Tsunade and in came Naruto while Kaede, Hinata, and Hanabi waited outside of the office.

". . . . . . . . what can I do for you?" asked Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama . . . . . I'm sure by now you already know that my wedding with Hinata has been post pone . . . . . but you see there is a reason for that . . . . and that is what I want to talk to you about" said Naruto.

"Okay so go on" she said.

"I think you might know already . . . . . but you see I'm . . . . . I love Hinata but . . . ." Naruto couldn't continued but fortunately Tsunade already knew what he was going to say.

"You love another . . . . . . . Kaede. . . . am I correct" said Tsunade.

"Yeah" replied Naruto.

"Please it's obvious" said Tsunade.

"You see I love them both and I don't want to loose either of them . . . . . . I've been mauling over this decision and this is the reason why I've lost control . . . . . I'm sure Sarutobi has told you about the problem" said Naruto.

"Yes he did . . . . . and I'm glad you found the reason no we needed to take care of it we can have you going around loosing control every time . . . . . ." _'I wonder if I should tell him about the previous visit by the elder and what they talked about . . . . . . maybe he'll know something . . . but then again we left it saying that it was a no matter issue' _thought Tsunade.

" . . . . . . . . any way as for the solution you don't have to worry we do have one" said Tsunade as she opened one of her drawers and took out the scroll that Sarutobi gave to her for keeping.

"Here . . . . . I think this should solve your problems . . . . . Sarutobi gave it to me a while back I though I should keep it just in case if you needed it . . . . I guess he knew what was going on with you" said Tsunade while she handed the scroll to Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Why don't you have a look" replied Tsunade.

Naruto opened the scroll and took a couple of minutes to read over it and developed a deep blush as he finished.

"Well I take it you know what that means right . . . . . . you don't have to get rid of any of them" she said to him.

"Tha-thank you" he said as he bowed to her.

"Is that all . . . . . I have work" said Tsunade.

"Yes" replied Naruto as he turned around and exited the office and as soon as he exited the office he heard some noises.

"You the one that made everyone throw up"

"You might be sixteen but your not a little girl if you don't shut up I'll . . . . I'll . . .I'll shut you up"

"Ohhh _nice_ come back"

"Shut up . . . . I don't know why you even came . . . . . . this is all your good for annoying people"

"Can't you two please get along"

"The only person that get annoyed is you and I'm fine with that"

Naruto just turned and sighed.

* * *

As Naruto and the others walked back home they ran in to Shikamaru and Chouji who were just walking by and talk.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" asked Naruto as they all stopped to talk.

"Well me Shikamaru were just discussing a dream I had" said Chouji.

"Yeah but the thing is it wasn't just his dream it was also my dream and a couple of other people's dream" added Shikamaru.

"Really . . . . that's weird" said Hanabi.

"What's so special about that dream?" asked Naruto.

"Well it was kind of like ahhhhhhhhh premonition maybe" said Chouji.

"Why is that?" asked Kaede.

"Well in the dream it was several years ahead of now and the village was basically destroyed and it was all done by a single girl" said Shikamaru.

"A single girl?" asked Kaede.

"No way . . . . . . . I had that dream to . . . . . . I didn't' know other people had that same dream . . . . . I just thought it was a normal dream so I just made nothing of it" said Naruto.

"You did?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah . . . . there was a boy too, right?" said Naruto.

"Yeah" replied Shikamaru.

"You know now that I think of it . . . . . the girl in the dream looked a kind of like her . . . . . . with that red hair" said Chouji.

"Uhhh me?" said Kaede.

Shikamaru hit Chouji in the head, "Idiot the girl in the dream was younger and remember she had red eyes . . . . she has silver eyes" said Shikamaru.

Chouji just turned to Shikamaru and shrink his eyes at him, "I wasn't accusing her I was just saying they kind of looked alike" said Chouji.

"Wait so this girl basically destroyed the village all by herself?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah" replied Chouji.

"So what do you think . . . . . you know about the dream" said Kaede.

"Well I think a lot of I t but I don't think I have the determination to do much so I'll do what Naruto did and make nothing of it" said Shikamaru who turned to Hinata whose image just made him ponder more about he dream.

"Well I'm just going to go along with Shikamaru" said Chouji.

"Well I guess we'll see you guys later" said Shikamaru as he and Chouji walked off, Naruto and the others did the same.

"Naruto why didn't you tell us about the dream?" asked Hinata.

"Like I said I didn't make much of it . . . . I didn't think it meant much" said Naruto.

"Were would a girl get so much power to destroy the entire village" said Hanabi as she thought outloud while both Kaede and Hinata nodded at.

"But at least it's a dream I'm sure it's nothing" said Kaede.

'_Yeah that's what I thought first . . . . . . . but now that I know that I'm not the only one who dreamed that I'm really starting to have second thoughts . . . . . . . this is really strange . . . . . if something like that happened it would be devastating . . . . . . . and those two . . . . . . I wonder who they are'_thought Naruto.

* * *

_Till next chapter._

_Sorry for any errors in the the chapter._

_OH just so you know the next chapter **WILL** contain a **LEMON.**_

_I also have a new poll so check it out. _

_Let me know what you think of the chapter._

**REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Naruto**

Sorry to have posted this chapter late, i wanted to posted it up two day ago but i had a lot of things to do so sorry.

I had trouble figuring out how to go about this chapter so i hope it turned out great.

_**WARNING: this chapter contians lemon, 3some lemon.**_

_Enjoy the chapter_

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 16

"Why . . . . . why are you doing this . . . . . do you even know what you've done . . . . . . I never thought you'd do something like this . . . . . not you not one of us" said the boy.

"That just shows how much of an idiot you are . . . . . . . just like father" said the girl.

"Don't you dare call him father . . . . ." said the boy.

"Why that is what he is . . . . my father" said he girl.

"You of all people didn't deserve him as your father and you don't deserve the Uzumaki name either . . . . . if only . . . . ." said the boy.

"If only what? . . . . . . if only you'd killed me when you had the chance . . . . well I don't see why you didn't . . . . . I would have, but to bad I wasn't you . . . . . . but you and father are the same you both saw who I was but didn't do anything about it . . . . . you both thought that I would change" said the girl.

"Your family . . . . . how could we do something like that . . . . I don't think . . . . . ."

"You don't think what? . . . . you don't think you can kill me now . . . . . even after I killed them . . . . . . father . . . . . and your mother . . . . ." said the girl as the boy's jaw muscles were now clenched tight and full of anger.

"Did you know that your mother was pregnant . . . . . . . we . . . were going to have a little sister" said the girl only getting the boy even more angry.

"SHUT UP" he yelled as he charged at her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Don't worry . . . . . my mother was pregnant as well before I killed her" she said.

"I SAID SHUT UP" yelled the boy again.

"Or what? . . . . . are you going to kill me . . . . . . your little sister" she said mocking him.

"You didn't then so why would you now . . . . . .uh . . . . . . how do you plan to stop me with out killing me" said the girl.

"You . . . . . . . your not my sister . . . . . just by looking in to your eyes I know that much . . . . . since we were kids I knew right away something was different about you . . . . . . . . . the demon has taken control over you body . . . . . . . . what happened to her? . . . . . . . . what did you do to her? . . . . . . . . . . TELL ME" yelled the boy in the end.

"How about I show you" said the girl as she started to perform some seals and then in less then a second a bright light shun over the boy.

Naruto shot up from him bed, he turned his head to look out the window and see that the sun was barely rising and he was sure that Kaede was still asleep. Again this dream had woken him up, but unlike last time this one was more informative and made him thing more this time.

'_Uzumaki . . . . . . . .'_ his thought was cut short as he looked back to the window as he thought he saw something but when he didn't see anything he turned back to his thought.

'_It seems that both have the same father . . . . . . but the both have different mothers . . . . . . . . if it's true what Shikamaru and Chouji said if these are premonitions then those two . . . . . . . they . . . . . they're my kids . . . . . . . . but . . .'_ Naruto stopped as he couldn't take it any more all this was really making him depressed, some one of his blood doing all that destruction would tear his heart apart.

Naruto got up from his bed and got dressed, once he was done he left the house to take a walk and think. As it was still a bit early in the morning he didn't see many people out an about, however the people that were out were pretty much already speaking of the new dream that they had experience.

Naruto knew that they had also had the same dream as him, he was able to hear what some were talking about and as he would pass by they would turn to look at him. He was an Uzumaki and the girl in the dream was also Uzumaki, so putting one and two together only meant that it was probably his fault at what happened. The more they thought about that the more what Sasuke said started to be engraved in their heads.

Naruto walked to the ramen stand that he liked to eat a bowl of ramen and as he approached it he noticed some one there. Naruto was hesitant at first, he really didn't want to eat there with someone staring at him the entire time just like everyone else. In the end he decided to just go and eat and leave right away.

When he got there he sat down he did what he said he was going to do but while he did that the person next to him decided to talk to him.

"Hi" said the person as they stared at Naruto.

Naruto turned around to see the person next to him and saw a girl the same age as him and she was very beautiful.

The girl had white silver hair held in a ponytail and bangs framing her face. Her eyes were yellow but they were bright they looked kind of darkish, her eyes really didn't suit her. The girl seemed to be a very bright out going girl but her eyes just looked the opposite.

"UH hello" he replied as he turned his head back but as he did he couldn't help but notice that the girl hadn't stop staring at him.

"So why are you eating here so early" said the girl. Naruto turned around to look at her but all he could look at were her eyes.

"I woke up early and decided to take a walk and ended up here" said Naruto.

"I'm just here trying to meet a nice man to fall in love with and marry . . . . . ." the girls stopped and laughed, Naruto's face went from shocked to confused.

"You should have seen your face when i said that" she said to Naruto.

"Oh . . . . so that was a joke" said Naruto.

"No . . . . . but still you should have seen your face" replied the girl.

"So i'm guessing you've had no luck" said Naruto.

"No especially with the way things are going . . . . . . . the streets are all in chaos I think it would have been better if I'd stayed at home" said the girl.

Naruto had a sweat dripping down his forehead, _'Someone to marry in a ramen stand . . . . . weird . . . . i hope she doesn't get the wrong idea' _thought Naruto.

"Buzzing? . . . . . . what's going on" asked Naruto.

"Didn't you hear . . . . . . . the latest dream everyone supposedly had . . . . . . . . everyone is saying that it's the beginning of the end but I think people are just idiots" said the girl.

"Why is that?" asked Naruto.

"Well they say that everyone's had the dream but I haven't had a single one" said the girl.

"Well I'm sure there are others who haven't had a dream either" said Naruto. The girl just stared at Naruto for a while, Naruto turned from his bowl of ramen to the girl as he noticed her stare. Once he turned around she gave him a very cute smile.

"What about you? . . . . have you had the dreams?" asked the girl.

"Unfortunately yes" replied Naruto.

"You seem more depress about them then the others" said the girl.

"Well I do . . . . . . but that is something I don't really want to talk about" said Naruto.

Naruto stood to leave, "Wait what's your Name?" asked the girl.

"Naruto . . . . . . and you?" he asked in return.

"Yuriko . . . . . . nice to meet you" she said as Naruto turn to leave.

"Bye" they both said.

'_I should really get back to Kaede . . . . . she's probably already a wake by now and if she doesn't see me there she'll get worried' _thought Naruto.

Naruto went home and the first thing he did was check in on Kaede, when he opened the door he looked in side to see that she was not there, he closed the door and moved on to his room.

Naruto entered his room and looked around and saw no one but then he heard some noise coming form the bathroom and as he got closer he then heard the toilet flush then Kaede exited the bathroom.

"Naruto" she said as she walked up to her and hugged him.

"Kaede are you okay?" he asked.

"Where were you . . . . . . I was worried" she said as she rested her head in the crock of his neck.

Naruto hugged her back, "Don't worry I just went out for a walk . . . ." Naruto could feel Kaede nibbling on his neck then she started to give him kisses.

"Kaede" was all he said as Kaede started to lift his shirt of then she did the same with his pants, after that she brought his head down so they could kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate as their tongues massaged each other.

Naruto was now going with it, it had been two weeks since they had sex and he too was aching for it. Naruto started to do the same to her he undressed her, he then carried her to the bed and laid her down. Naruto lay on top of her as he kissed her again feeling each other's bodies completely naked.

While he kissed her very intensely he started to insert is finger in to her pussy getting a reaction from her as she moaned in his mouth. At that moment Naruto heard the door open but didn't turn to check on the noise he just continued with what he was doing.

Naruto continued to kiss Kaede while he searched for the special spot in side her with one hand and with his free hand he started to pinch her nibble, Naruto could feel that Kaede was getting close to cumming he could feel her try to arch her back. Naruto knew she couldn't because he was on top of her.

Once he found it Naruto continued to stimulate her g-spot with one hand, her breast with another, and with his mouth he kissed her. Finally Naruto let go of the kiss to let Kaede moan the way she wanted to, out of curiosity Naruto turned his head to the side only to see Hinata watching them.

But Naruto was completely surprised because she wasn't just watching them, Hinata's shirt was open and her braw was pulled up exposing her breast and her pants were unbuttoned and her hand was in her panties rubbing her self. Hinata was masturbating as she watched Naruto pleasure Kaede. Naruto and Hinata made eye contact and Naruto gave her a look that said that she was next.

Hinata just moaned from her pleasure, "Aahhhh"

Hinata continued to insert fingers in to her pussy and fondle her breast. Naruto could hear her moan just as much as Kaede, however Kaede had no idea that Hinata was in the room. Naruto could hear both girls moaning which only made him hornier.

"AAahahahhh" moaned both girls.

Naruto scooted down to her pussy and quickly started to eat her, he inserted his tongue deep inside of her getting a taste of everything. Every so often he would come out and lick her clit then go back in. Hinata then crawled up to them; Kaede couldn't see her she had her eyes closed.

As Naruto continued to lick Kaede, Hinata decided to lick her clit while she used her fingers on her own pussy. The stimulation of her clit made Kaede loose control as she came in Naruto's mouth, Hinata also came along with Kaede. Kaede had been caught up on all the pleasure she had no idea of what had happened or how.

Hinata went up to Naruto and kissed him as she sucked some of Kaede's cum from his mouth and swallowed it, Naruto swallowed what was left of it.

"Good?" Naruto asked Hinata, Hinata nodded with a huge smile and a blush.

"Yes" said Kaede thinking Naruto had asked her.

"Naruto I can't take it . . . . please put it in . . . . . . I need it . . . I . ." she said as she opened her eyes and sat up only to see a nearly naked Hinata next to Naruto.

Kaede quickly stood up and tried to cover herself again with her hands, "Hinata . . . . . I . . . . . I'm so sorry . . . . . I'm sorry I couldn't help it . . . sorry" she said.

"Sorry for what?" she asked.

"For . . . . being intimate with Naruto . . . . . . your fiancé" she replied.

"It's okay" said Naruto and Hinata together.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaede.

"Naruto found a way so that we can both be with him" said Hinata.

"But why . . . . . I mean your . . . your already with him, why did you do this" said Kaede.

"Kaede if there is anyone that I would share the person I love with is you . . . . . . and I know that you love Naruto as much as I do so . . . . . . . I just couldn't live with my self if I kept you from him" said Hinata.

"Are you sure about this . . . . I mean you don't have to if you don't want to" said Kaede.

"But I do . . . . we do . . . . " said Hinata, after that Kaede grabbed her clothes and started to make her way to the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto.

"Well . . . . I already got my chance so I guess it's Hinata's turn" said Kaede.

"Kaede we don't have to take turns . . . . . we can do this together . . . . . besides I've seen you pretty body alrady . . . . . . now it's your turn to see mine" said Hinata as she dropped her shirt and unclenched her braw as she walked to Kaede.

Kaede unconsciously dropped her clothes and started to blush deeply she couldn't help but stare at her breast. Hinata stopped in front of Kaede with Naruto behind her self.

"You see . . . . . we're basically the same" said Hinata then she grabbed one of Kaede's hands and placed it on one of her breast and made her give it a squeeze making both girl blush even deeper.

'_There so soft . . . . . she's . . . she's gorgeous . . . . . . her body is . . . . . like mine . . . .' _thought Kaede then with out thinking she knelled just a bit and to Hinata's and Naruto's surprised she began to suck on Hinata's breast. Naruto proceeded by pulling down Hinata's pants from behind.

Now that both girls were naked Naruto slowly moved Hinata back with Kaede still stuck to her breast, all Hinata could do was moan. Kaede finally let go of her breast and stood up and looked at Hinata then she leaned in and kissed her each moaning into each other's mouth.

Kaede let go of the kiss and then looked at her, "I think it's your turn" she said then turned to Naruto who nodded at her. Kaede then pushed Hinata on to the bed and made way for Naruto who placed himself in between Hinata's legs and opened them and then knelled down.

Hinata blushed a bit then looked away, "What's wrong Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"It's just that . . . . . . it's a bit embarrassing with . . . . . . Kaede watching us" said Hinata.

"Well you were watchin us" said Naruto as he lowered his head.

Naruto kissed Hinata in her pussy many times making her moan, and then he stood up as he positions himself in her entrance.

"Don't worry she wont be watching much because she's going to join us" said Naruto as he lifted Kaede on to the bed and placed her over Hinata's head, Naruto motioned for her to kneel down leaving her pussy in reach of Hinata's mouth.

With out Naruto telling her Hinata did to Kaede what Naruto did to her, she started to kiss Kaede's pussy, which was already leaking a lot.

"AAAHHHHHHH" moaned Kaede.

"Kaede your so weaahahahahhh" Naruto had shoved his dick in to Hinata's pussy.

"Ohhhhh . . . . . Hinata your so warm and tight . . . . . . " said Naruto as he started to pound her pussy.

"AAAHHHHHh" Both Kaede and Hinata hadn't stopped moaning yet. Kaede had gotten tired of kneeling and just sat on Hinata's face, which only made it easier for Hinata.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Kaede's legs and continued to lick her pussy, then she shoved her tongue in side of it licking everywhere and lapping up all the juice she was leaking and any left over cum from her climax. Hinata could lap up all the juice; much of it was spilling on her face.

"Aaahhhh there . . . . more . . . . right there . . lick there" she moaned.

Kaede could feel Hinata lick her insides, which made her very hot and wanted more so she could cum again. Kaede could feel her self start to loose control just like she did with Naruto, she started to grind her pussy on Hinata's face making her self moan more, then she started to stimulate her breast with her hands and Hinata also started to rub Kaede's clit at the same time.

"AAAAhhhgod ahhhhh yes" moaned Kaede, she could feel Hinata moan as well. Kaede knew she to must be close to cumming.

Naruto was holding on to Hinata by her hips as he rammed his dick deep in to her pussy, Naruto could feel Hinata shake grind her hips. Naruto knew that when she did that she wanted him to either go faster or harder, so he did both.

"OHHHH that feels soooooooooo good" moaned Kaede but it felt almost as if that was Hinata saying that, with her face in Kaede's pussy Hinata could moan out loud like Kaede did but her was sure that everything Kaede was saying was what Hinata wanted to say.

"Oh god more more more more please . . . . . oh god don't stop" moaned Kaede.

Naruto could see that both Kaede and Hinata were squirming from the immense pleasure they were experiencing.

"AAAHHhHHH" neither could take it any more.

"I'm cumming" moaned Kaede as she and Hinata both arched there backs, Hinata also moaned but was barely audible. Kaede's cum splashed all over Hinata's face, Hinata lapped up as much as she could and swallowed it, but there was a lot that just leaked down her face.

Hinata's cum was leaking out as well but Naruto was still pounding his dick into her pussy, Naruto hadn't finished yet. Hinata then joined Naruto as she too continued to grind her hips in to his, Kaede could still feel Hinata moan in to her pussy.

"Aahhhhh . . . . . uuhhhh . .. ahhhhh"

"Oh shit . . . .Hinata . . . . . oh god you've gotten even tighter" moaned Naruto as he continued thrust in to her, he could feel her wall clamping down on his dick, he could still feel her cum leaking out.

Hinata could feel Naruto's dick getting tense as it started to get warmer and warmer, she knew she was going to get it and she too was going to cum again.

"OOOHHhhh yessssss" moaned Kaede, Hinata moved her faced away from Kaede's pussy, "Naruto I'm cumming again" she moaned.

"Me too" said Naruto.

"Naruto . . . . cum inside me . . . . . please . . . . I want you inside me" she moaned as she came again along with Naruto, they could both feel there cum inside of her, after Naruto pumped everything out inside of Hinata he pulled out.

Kaede was still over Hinata and as soon as Naruto pulled out she leaned down leaving her in a 69 position with Hinata. Kaede started to lick Hinata's pussy as she licked and sucked the cum from it, both Hinata's and Naruto's.

"Aaahh don't stop" moaned Hinata. Naruto went around as he hoped on the bed and entered Kaede pussy from behind.

"AAAHHHHh" moaned Kaede.

"You said you wanted my dick inside you" said Naruto as he started to thrust into her.

Again both girls were moaning from the pleasure they were getting but now the roles were reverse, Hinata could feel Kaede sucking all the juices from her pussy as she swirl her tongue inside of her.

"OOOOHHhhhhh that feels good" moaned Hinata.

And Kaede was getting Naruto's dick pounded into her as deep as he could, Naruto put one arm around her waist as he held her tight and in place so he could penetrate her faster and harder. Hinata could only look on, as it was all just happening inches from her face.

"OOHHHH . . . . . .don't stop" said both girls.

Hinata slightly raised her head so she wouldn't get in the way of Naruto's hips pounding Kaede and stated to lick Kaede's clit.

"AAAHH you . . . you'll make me cum faster" she said. Kaede then did the same to her; she used her fingers to rub Hinata's clit.

"OOOHhhhhhh" moaned Hinata.

Then in unison both girls moaned, "I'm cumming"

"I'm cumming too" said Naruto as all three came at the same time. Naruto fell on the bed with Kaede under him then he turned them around so he could have her on top, Hinata then scooted close to him from the side.

Kaede was facing Hinata when she scooted next to them, then Hinata leaned in and gave her a kiss. She deepened the kiss as she inserted her tongue in side her mouth getting a taste of everything she had tasted, and then Hinata did the same.

Naruto just watched as the two kissed very intensely, he could see that the two were playing with their tongues. As the two separated they gave each other one last peck on the lips.

"That was great" said Naruto.

"Yeah we should do it again" said Hinata getting only a nodded from Kaede.

"I'm so tired" said Kaede.

"Yeah and we still have the rest of the day ahead of us" said Naruto.

With that both girls just fell flat on the on the bed to rest.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and things were still going the same, Naruto and the girls continued their relationship as a threesome. The three would continue to have sex the way they did the three of them really enjoyed it.

Naruto continued to have dreams, as did the villagers. Each time the dream was more and more revealing as to who and what had done all the destruction.

The villagers did like it they really thought that Naruto would some day end up letting the Kyubi escape, and started to loose faith in him. Naruto now knew exactly what had happed in the dream, however he was having a hard time excepting what was going on in it.

"This things can't be a dream . . . . . . . . it just can't . . . . . . and it can't be a premonition . . . . . I mean how in the world does he entire village have this 'premonitions' . . . . . it's just not right . . . . . . . if I keep fighting my self as to what to do about the dreams I'm going to go crazy and then the whole thing with Kyubi will start all over again, then the premonitions will surely come true . . . . . . . . . or maybe that's what they want . . . . . . . . . . maybe these aren't premonitions . . . . . . I mean it's one thing for a person to have them or maybe two or three but for the whole village to have the premonitions I don't think so . . . . . . . . . it has to be someone . . . . . . . someone one who wants this to happen . . . . . for me to let loose the Kyubi and they're using the village to over power my confidence . . . . . . . . . if it's not a premonitions then it has to be a genjutsu . . . . . . . . but who in the world could cast a genjutsu over the entire village" said Naruto.

Naruto hurried to through the village in search of the person who he thought might have a hand in what ever was going on.

Naruto searched through the village till he found him, Naruto walked to him then he turned him around so they could be face to face.

"You . . . . . . I know it's you" said Naruto.

"What the hell are you talking about you piece of shit" said Sasuke.

"You're the one that's been casting the genjutsu over the village just so that I could loose control and let the Kyubi take control . . . . . . I know it's you" said Naruto.

"Why would I do that?" asked Sasuke.

"Because you want every one to see that what you said in the coliseum is true . . . . . . . ." said Naruto.

"I did say that . . . . . . but I wouldn't waste my time with that" replied Sasuke.

"You have the sharingan it's possible for you to do such a thing" said Naruto.

"No . . . . . . your wrong . . . . . . . even with the sharingan I can't put the entire village under a genjutsu especially every three days . . . . . . . that's just impossible . . . . . . I think this genjutsu theory of your is shit . . . . . . . . . only some one with an incredible amount of chakra could cast a genjutsu that big . . . . . . I don't think there is anyone here in Konoha that can do that . . . . . . . . . . I think you have to face reality and get it in you head that those dreams are indeed premonitions" said Sasuke.

"Your right some one as weak as you couldn't do that" replied Naruto getting Sasuke angry.

"I didn't say I was weak . . . . . . I said . . ."

"I know what you said but to me it's the same things" replied Naruto as he turned and left.

"I'll see you later . . . . . . . . in a couple of minutes" said Sasuke to Naruto.

'_What does he mean by that . . . . . . . . . . . . shit I have more important things to think about' _thought Naruto as he walked to the ramen stand to eat.

"Hey" said Yuriko who was sitting at the ramen stand already.

"Hey . . . . . how's it going" replied Naruto.

"Good . . . . . . but I think it just got better" said Yuriko with a blush.

Naruto got what she meant to say and got beet red.

"Thanks for showing me around I really appreciate it . . . . all the time we spent together . . I really like it" said Yuriko, since the time they meat Naruto showed Yuriko the village seeing as she didn't really know anything about it, the two became really good friends.

It seemed as if they would eat ramen together many times.

"I can't believe that I've been here for seven weeks and I couldn't even walk down the street with out getting lost . . . . . . . but now I know the village like it's the back of my hand" said Yuriko.

"No problem I like spending time with you as well" said Naruto, and with what Yuriko lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his.

"Really?" said Yuriko with a very innocent and cute face at him.

"Uhh yeah I did" he said trying to shake of the girl from his arm but she wouldn't budge.

"We should spend more time together and do things . . . . . you know" said Yuriko.

"Uh no I don't know and I don't think I want to find out" replied Naruto. Yuriko made a hurt face but Naruto knew she was just playing.

"You say that now . . . . . but I'm sure you wont object while in process" said Yuriko as she rubbed her breast on his arms making him blush.

"Uzumaki Naruto . . . . . . . the Hokage requests your presence in her office now" said some one behind them.

Naruto turned around to see an Anbu who nodded at him and then disappeared.

'_Oh thank god . . . . . at least now I get to get away . . . .' _thought Naruto.

"Well I guess I have to go . . . . . . see you some other time" said Naruto as he ran off.

Yuriko just watched him run off, she couldn't get her eyes off of him then she just smirked.

" . . . . . the way I have to act . . . . . ." she said as she squinted her eyes.

* * *

Naruto arrived to Tsunade's office with in minutes and as he entered he saw several other people in there. Before he could see Hinata she was already hugging him.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto . . . . . . I'm afraid I have some bad news" said Hiashi.

"Bad new" repeated Naruto.

Hiashi nodded at him, "Uzumaki Naruto you are no longer Hinata's fiancé" said a Hyuga elder.

"What . . . . . what are you talking bout?" asked Naruto.

"It's easy . . . . . . . . Hinata is mine again" said Sasuke.

"No she's not . . . . . . . what are you talking about . . . I beat him in the challenge" said Naruto.

"Yes but I guess not everyone was aware of the complete rules to the challenge" said the elder.

"Rules?" said Naruto.

"Once you win the challenge you have the right to her hand in marriage but the rule also states that you must get married in no more then a month after the challenge and I believe it's a day over a month already" said the elder.

"This has to be a joke . . . . . . but the challenge" said Naruto all Hinata could do was shake her head, she couldn't believe that this was happening.

"It's no joke" said Sasuke.

"And as for the challenge everything will go off as if it never happened . . . . . . . and because you already did a challenge there are no second chances . . . . . . you can't challenge Sasuke again for Hinata's hand in marriage" said the elder.

"This time is for really" said Sasuke.

"This . . . . . . this is my fault . . . . . . we should've gotten married right away . . . . but now I wanted to wait" said Naruto.

"No . . . . this is my fault . . . . . I should've read the rules carefully . . . . . I'm sorry . . . . to both of you" said Hiashi.

"No . . . No I won't marry him . . . . . I don't love him" said Hinata with tears on her cheeks.

"You don't have a choice" replied Sasuke.

"No I won't . . . . I can't . . ." said Hinata.

"I'm sorry Hinata . . . . . . but there's nothing we can do . . . . . it's all legitimate . . . . I've read over all the documents and there right" said Tsunade all sad for the both of them.

"I won't marry him" she said again.

"You must" said the elder.

"No . . . . . I want Naruto" said Hinata.

"Why. . . . . . why must it be him?" asked Sasuke.

"Because. . . . . I'm pregnant" she said shocking everyone in the room.

* * *

_There you go, i know what most of you are thinking and the answer is, NO, yu guys will see later on what i'm talking about but i y__ou know what it is that you are asking then you know what i mean._

_Please let me know what you guys think about the lemon._

_I tried my best to fix any errors s if there are still any oh well too bad._

**Review plz**

OO


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Naruto**

_Sorry for taking a while to update but here the new chapter._

_Just so you guys know the story is getting closer to the end and i wanted to finish it in a good way, but recently the reviews have been going down so i was just thinking if the story is just not as good as i thought._

_I also have a new poll make sure to check it out._

_**Enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 17

"Pregnant" said Naruto surprised by what Hinata had said, he turned around and walked towards her.

Once Hinata saw everyone's reaction she blushed deeply and shied away regreting that she had just said that.

"Hinata are . . . . are you . . . . are you serious?" he asked with a smile and placed both hands on her arms, Hinata just had her head tilted down she was embarrassed and couldn't look up at him. She could tell by the sound of his voice he was kind of excited but she still didn't want to look up and see everyone looking at her.

"Well I guess that should settle that . . . . . ." said Tsunade as she crossed her arms and smiled at the situation.

"Indeed" replied Hiashi.

"I don't think so . . . . . . I don't care what's happened there are rules and they have to be followed am I right . . . . ." said Sasuke to the elders for some support.

Naruto and Hinata were in there own world; Naruto just stared at Hinata he still couldn't believe what she just said. Hinata could feel Naruto still hold her tight she wanted to look up at him but just couldn't.

"You must be kidding . . . . . . you must be crazy if you think your going to win this battle Uchiha Sasuke. I believe this is the end of what ever it was you were attempting to do ther is no way . . . . . . this will end up the way you want it" said Hiashi.

"You don't actually think that there going to be separate now" Tsunade said to Sasuke supporting what Hiashi had said.

Naruto took hold of Hinata's chin and lifted it slowly so she could look at him Naruto then leaned in and placed his forehead on her and whispered to her.

"Your not kidding right" whispered Naruto hoping she wasn't, she shock her head indicating she wasn't.

"Are . . . are you happy?" she whispered to him.

"Of course why wouldn't I be" he whispered to her.

"Well we'll just see what the elders have to say . . . . . you know he decision is not completely up to you" said Sasuke to the others as they all turned to the elders.

"It's true that there are rules to follow . . . . . . ." Sasuke only smiled at this.

" . . . . . . but not being from the Hyuga clan you . . . . . . you don't know that as long as the parents are alive no Hyuga child will be raised by another . . . . . . we might not like this but this is how things are . . . . ." said an elder as they turned to Sasuke letting him know that they didn't support him.

"You mean . . . . . you mean that . . ." said Sasuke.

"Yes . . . . the marriage between the two of them will continue" said the other elder.

Naruto nor Hinata had even listen to what the others were talking about all they knew was the happiness they were feeling right now, Naruto finally placed his lips on Hinata and gave her a very sweet kiss.

The reason why they had tuned the other out was because they didn't care what they said, no matter what the result had been to them they would always be together no matter what they had decided on, no one would separate them.

"Very well I've had enough of this shit . . . . . . . ." said Sasuke as he turned to leave.

The elders turned to look at Hiashi with a face full of dissatisfaction; the way things ended was not the way they wanted it to end up but it was the only way even though it was not to there liking. The elder did the same as Sasuke and left in the same manner as him.

"Well talk about good timing" said Hiashi as he turned to look at the other only to see Naruto and Hinata kissing. Hiashi cleared his throat to get their attention.

Naruto and Hinata released the kiss as they looked at Hiashi, "Well seeing as how things turned out I guess things will continue to run as planned" said Hiashi.

"No . . . . . after what happened I was thinking that maybe . . . . . . . . it be best if we stop postponing the wedding . . . ." said Naruto.

"You mean . . . . you . . . you want to get married soon?" asked Hinata.

"Yes . . . . . . . . there might not be anything else out there that could separate us but it's best if we don't take that chance . . . . . . . I think we should make this official" said Naruto.

"That's wonderful . . . I can't wait" said Tsunade.

"I'm just glad we can finally stop worrying about the elders . . . . . I was really getting tired of them" said Hiashi.

Hiashi put his attention back on Naruto and Hinata, "So how soon do you plan on getting married?" asked Hiashi.

"Well if it's okay with Hinata I was thinking that maybe in about a week" he said as he looked at Hinata and waited for her reaction.

She smiled and hugged him very quickly, "Yes that's perfect . . . . . . . I wouldn't have minded if it was tomorrow either" she said on Naruto's shoulder.

"I love you . . ." he whispered to her.

"I love you too" she said in return.

"Yeah but at least a week gives us time to prepare your wedding" Hiashi said to Hinata.

"That way it can be very beautiful" added Tsunade.

"I don't care either way it's what we want . . . . . . right" said Hinata as she looked up to Naruto.

"Of course" he said in return.

* * *

Kaede was walking through the streets looking for Naruto. As she walked she could hear the steps of another following right behind her. Every step she heard behind her got more and more mad by the second.

She stopped and then turned around.

"Alright that's it . . . . . . . when I asked you if you knew where Naruto was it wasn't an invitation to come along as I look for him" she said as she looked at Hanabi, what really annoyed Kaede was the fact that Hanabi didn't get annoyed whe she tried to annoy her.

"Well . . . . I'm not following you . . . . . . I'm just . . . . . I'm . . . . . . I'm looking for my sister" said Hanabi, _'Yeah nice save'._

"Besids i know that on the inside you really do like having me around" said Hanabi, Kaede didn't say anything.

Kaede just turned around and kept walking like if Hanabi wasn't there.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Hanabi as she looked at Kaede waiting for her to answer but never got a responce.

"There probably together. . . . . . . I heard that Hinata is probably at the Hokage's office . . . . . . . she was acting kind of weird but I don't know why . . . . . do you know why?" she asked still not getting anything out of her.

"I hope it's nothing bad" she said.

"Uhhh do you not like me?. . . . . . uh never mind . . . forget I said that i really don't care if you do or not" she said with out know Kaede wasn't paying attention to her.

Kaede then started to move her head from side to side almost as if something was really bothering her.

"What's wrong? . . . . . . I don't think you should worry if that's what's wrong with you . . . . . . I don't think they would hide from you . . . . . . I'm sure if they wanted to do something they would do it with you as well" said Hanabi making Kaede blush from the now dirty thoughts she was thinking, the weird thing was that she didn't know if she was talking about the things she was thinking or other things that didn't involve dirty things like those she was thinking about now. The good thing was she wasn't looking at her so she didn't know she was blushing.

_'Man . . . this girl is a real pervert . . . . . and why does she always have to follow me around' _she thought.

Kaede shock her head from the dirty thoughts she was having as she started to look around again, then after a while she came to a stop. Hanabi wasn't looking up at her so as she continued to walked she bumped right on to Kaede.

"What's . . . what's wrong . . . . I . . . I . . I didn't mean anything bad by what I said . . . . I was serious . . . . Naruto and my sister love you . . . . . I'm sure of it" said Hanabi as she took a couple of steps back thinking she had done something wrong to disturbe her and now she was going to get it.

Kaede didn't turn around, "I . . . I think some one is following us" she whispered to Hanabi. Hanabi gulped not knowing if she was serious or if she was just trying to scare her.

_'Why would some one be following us . . . . . .'_ she thought.

Hanabi quickly activated her byakugan and without looking around she scooped the area with it, Hanabi opened her mouth as if to say something but decided against it Hanabi then walked next to Kaede, "I don't see anyone" she whispered back to her.

_'Should i tell her . . . . . no i can't say anything about either of those things'_ thought Hanabi.

"I know there's some one following us" she whispered again as she continued to walk.

"But . . . but I . . I don't see anyone . . . ." repeated Hanabi.

"Maybe not but I can feel some one . . . . . . . . . . plus there is this cold feeling around us" said Kaede.

"You feel that to . . . . . . . . I've been getting goose bumps but I thought it was because of you" whispered Hanabi.

"Why do suppose some one might be following us" said Hanabi.

"I don't know" replied Kaede.

* * *

"This is way too easy" said a figure as it looked on, it was following Hanabi and Kaede through the allies.

The figure sat down on a dark alley with it's back to the wall as it slowly intertwined it's claws. The alley wasn't so dark as it was illuminated by a glowing source that chakra.

"However if I'm ever to get him to escape I'll need them . . . . . . . . that is the only way to hand over control . . . . . . . . . so I'll have to wait a while before anything can be done" said the figure.

* * *

Kaede and Hanabi were walking towards the Hokage's tower to see if they could find Naruto and Hinata. As they walked they felt the cold feeling disappeared.

"Hey do you feel that" said Hanabi.

"Yeah . . . . . that cold feeling is gone" said Kaede as she turned to look at Hanabi.

Hanabi again scooped the area with her byakugan, "Right but . . . . . . . . . I can see some figures are approaching us" said Hanabi.

The two stopped and just watched as they had there eyes glued ahead of them, they waited to see if the people that were approaching were the one's that were following them.

They waited about a minute when finally Naruto and Hinata turned the corner where they were.

"NARUTO" yelled Kaede.

"HINATA" yelled Hanabi.

Naruto and Hinata just looked at the other two, "Hey . . . . . . there you are . . . . Hinata and I were about to search for you . . . . . . there's a couple of things we want to talk to you about" said Naruto.

"Really? . . . ." asked Kaede.

"I told you" Hanabi whispered to Kaede, she then turned around to see the area behind them wondering is there was soem one there.

"I see that the two of you are starting to get along" said Hinata and at that moment Hanabi and Kaede just turned to each other and stared at each other then they quickly turned there backs to each other as they crossed their arms.

"I guess you guys still need some time . . . . . . . . . . . but I'm sure you guys will soon be friends" said Hinata as she looked at both of them.

"Enough of that . . . . . what did you guys want to talk about" said Kaede.

"Well . . . . maybe it's best if we talk about it somewhere private" said Naruto.

Once they got to the house they started to talk about the conclusion they had come to in Tsunade's office.

"So" said Kaede.

"Kaede . . . Hinata is pregnant" said Naruto was joy in his voice.

"Really" said Hanabi as she hugged Hinata. Kaede's reaction was different, she had a worried look on her face like she didn't know what to do or saw.

Naruto told her what had happened in the office and how the pregnancy helped them stay together.

"We've decided to get married before her belly starts to show so the wedding will be in a week" said Naruto who heard Hanabi scream in Hinata's arms.

"I'm so happy for you" said Hanabi to Hinata.

"Oh" responded Kaede with a gloomy face.

"Kaede . . . . . that doesn't mean that I don't love you . . . . . . I do . . . . remember what the scroll said . . . . . . I told Hinata that after I married her that I wanted us . . . . . you and me to get married" said Naruto.

Kaede was surprised she could see that he was being serious; she then looked over to Hinata to see her reaction to what he said. Hinata then walked up to Kaede and hugged her, "Now we'll be together forever . . . . . the three of us" she said.

"Really" replied Kaede.

"Yeah . . . . . . . . . I still can't believe it . . . . . . .we're going to be mommies" said Hinata.

"Uh . . . how did. . . . ." said Kaede who was cut by Naruto.

"What she means is . . . ." said Naruto.

". . . . .Kaede I know that the baby is in me . . . . . . . . but I . . . . I would really like it if . . . . . if you'd be like a mother to it as well . . . . . you know the three of us are going to be a family so . . . . the baby is not just Naruto's and mine, the baby is ours the three of us" said Hinata.

"Oh yeah . . . I just thought . . that . . . nothing . . . never mind . . . . I . . would really like that" said Kaede, _'I wonder if it would be the same . . . . . . . maybe'_ she thought.

"So . . . . . . in a week uh" said Hanabi.

"What are you still doing here?" said Kaede.

"Because I was invited" said Hanabi.

"So how soon after will you marry Kaede?" Hanabi asked Naruto and this time Kaede had a different reaction to her talking; she turned around to see what Naruto would say.

"Well I was thinking maybe three days later" said Naruto.

"So in ten days . . . . . the three of us will be . . . ."

"A family . . . ." said Hinata as she kissed Naruto who then kissed Kaede.

"Uhh . . . I think I'll be heading out" said Hanabi as she stood up.

"You know you can't stay a bit longer . . . . I'm sure Kaede won't mind . . . right" said Hinata to Kaede who just turned her head.

"See" said Hinata to Hanabi.

"No i really do have to go i have somethings i have to do" she said.

"What do you have to do?" asked Naruto.

"UHhh something" she said.

"Fine . . . . . we'll see you tomorrow" said Hinata while she walked her to the door while Kaede just went to her room.

"Bye" they said to each other.

Once Hanabi turned around to leave she activated her byakugan.

_'Okay which way . . . . .'_ she thought as she dashed away.

Hinata walked to the kitchen were Naruto was, she saw he was trying to make something to eat.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Hinata.

"Something to eat" replied Naruto.

"Where's Kaede?" asked Hinata.

"Kaede . . . . she said she was going to her room . . . . she said she was feeling a bit tired and when to get some rest . . . . . . hey i was thinking if . . . . uh . . . . you . . . . you know . . . i mean your here and maybe from now on you'd be here . . . . you know" said Naruto.

Hinata was a bit confused by what her said but knew what he meant by it, "You want me to move in?" she asked.

Naruto only nodded.

"Then yes I do" she said.

"Alright . . . . we can move your things tomorrow" said Naruto.

* * *

_a/n_

That's it for the chapter, hope you liked it.

I Know the chapter was a bit short but the next will be longer and better.

**Reveiw **and check out **the poll**

_Later._


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own**

_Here the new chapter, sorry for the errors i wanted to get it up quick._

**_Enjoy the chapter_**

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 18

Hanabi was running through the streets of Konoha with her byakugan activated. As she walked back to the house with Kaede she definitely saw something, she couldn't make out what it was but she definitely knew that some one was following them.

She hadn't said anything to Kaede not wanting her to worry. Hanabi really wanted to find out whom and why some one had been following them. Hanabi followed a dim source of chakra she could see ahead, it was as if the person tried to hide from her byakugan but knew how the byakugan worked. Fortunately for her who ever it was wasn't able to hide herself completely.

Hanabi came to a stop in a dark alley wide in space, it seemed as if this dark alley was the last spot the person had been. There was sings of there presence everywhere in the alley, all Hanabi could do was look around.

The walls in the alley looked like they were smeared with chakra everywhere.

'_What the hell is this . . . . . . god I hope I didn't walk into a trap'_ thought Hanabi.

Hanabi quickly turned her head left seeing a dark figure dash from one side of the alley to the other but there was no one there. Even in the dark alley there was still some visibility so whatever had moved either was just in her head or went right through the wall.

Hanabi began to tense up; she could feel the atmosphere stared to change. It was getting harder for her to breath.

'_Who ever was following is definitely her . . . . . and this is definitely a trap . . . . .' _thought Hanabi.

Hanabi quickly jumped back as a long dagger flew right past her.

'_What the fuck am I suppose to do . . . . . . . I don't even know where this thing is' _thought Hanabi as she looked around trying to find the person.

Before she could look back she was struck on her back making her fall forward, as she fell forward she rolled turning around and looking at the spot where the attacker should be, but there was no one there.

Hanabi again received a blow but this time it got her right on her chin sending her crashing to the side. It took her a while to stand up as she held her chin.

'_Crap . . . that hurt . . .'_ she thought.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? . . . . . . . UH . . . WHO ARE YOU?. . . . . . . WHY WHERE YOU FOLLOWING US?" Yelled Hanabi as she looked around trying to get a look at who ever was playing around with her.

She quickly threw a kunai where she though the person was at but the target just flutter into pieces of shadow leaving her to search again. Suddenly she noticed two different figures one in front of her and another one in back of her.

'_Those this thing really think I'm going to fall for this trick . . . . . . . the one in front is a complete fake . . . . it's trying to distract me while the one in back strikes . . . . but I guess it doesn't know what the byakugan can see . . . . . . . . . .'_ thought Hanabi as she drew a kunai and quickly turned to the one in back of her and threw it and at that moment she remembered, _'. . . . shit . . . . but it does know . . . . that's why it knew I saw it and lead me to this trap . . . . which means'_

When the kunai it the she targeted disappeared she turned around but there was already another long dagger headed towards her faster then she could move.

'_The one that was in front of me was the real one all along . . . . . now all I can do . . . . .' _Hanabi closed her eyes waiting for it to hit her; she knew she wasn't going to be able to dodge it.

Instead of feeling the dagger hit her somewhere in her body she felt a huge weight tackle her to the ground as she heard the sound of the dagger swishing passed her giving her an idea of just how fast it was going. After the dagger hit the wall on the other side she quickly looked down on her body to see what had tackled her to the ground.

"Are you an idiot . . . . . what are you doing just standing there" said Kaede.

"Kaede?" was all Hanabi could say.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she looked at her, she could see was dirty from rolling on the ground and a couple of bumps.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" asked Hanabi.

"Me? . . . what about you uh . . . . what you thought I didn't know some one was following us" said Kaede as she stood up and took a stance as she looked around for the person.

"Kaede wait you . . ."

"What . . . you thought that by not telling me that I wouldn't worry . . . . . what about now . . . . you don't think I was worried when I knew you were going to come looking for it all by your self" said Kaede.

Both girls saw the shadows begin to move making it all look like it was all rounding them, "Hanabi take it easy I'll handle this okay" she said.

"NO!" said Hanabi.

"What . . . you think you can take it on all alone . . . you didn't do such a good job before" said Kaede.

"That's not what I meant . . . . what I meant is that you shouldn't be fighting . . . you can get hurt and I don't want anything to happen to you or the . . . . ."

Kaede cut her, "You don't need to worry about me" said Kaede.

"But Kaede the reason why I didn't tell is not just because I didn't want you to worry but because . . . . . . . hey wait" said Hanabi as she saw Kaede charge at the figure not knowing there was another one right behind her ready to strike.

Hanabi stood up and dashed towards them, "Kaedeeeeeeeee . . . watch out" she said as she stepped in front of her just as the figure slashed at her with another dagger.

"AAAAHHHHHHH" screamed Hanabi from the pain that went from her shoulder and down her chest, Kaede turned around catching Hanabi as she stumbled backward, and then with one hand she performed some hand seals.

"Fire Blast" the shadow disappeared before the attack hit anything.

Kaede looked around to see where the figure was.

"It . . . .uhh . . . it's gone" said Hanabi as she clutched at her shoulder with one hand.

"Hanabi your bleeding . . . are you okay?" asked Kaede with a worried face.

"I think" replied Hanabi.

"Wh-why did you take the hit?" asked Kaede.

"I – Iaahhhh" groaned Hanabi.

"Oh god . . . . . Hinata . . . she's going to kill me when she find out about this" said Kaede.

"NO . . . please don't tell her . . . . . . . it's enough to have you be worried . . . . I don't want her to be worried as well . . . . . . so please don't tell her" said Hanabi.

"Fine . . . . but I have to get you home so I can treat the wound . . . . . . . I have some healing scrolls at home" said Kaede who didn't really know healing jutsus which is why she had scroll where she could just read of off them.

"No we can't go there she'll se me" said Hanabi referring to Hinata.

"No I'll take you to my room . . . . through the window that's how I got out . . . I didn't tell them I was leaving I just went out of the window . . . . . . if I had gone through the front door they would have asked me where I was going and I can't lie to them so I would've told them the truth" said Kaede.

". . . . okay . . ." said Hanabi still a little in doubt.

Kaede put one of Hanabi's arms over her neck on support her with one of hers as she placed it on her shoulder. The two walked back home with Hanabi being supported by Kaede and when they reached the house they went in to Kaede's room by window with out the others knowing.

"So . . . who do you think that person was?" asked Hanabi.

"I don't know . . . . didn't you get a look at it?" asked Kaede.

"No . . . all I saw was shadow" replied Hanabi.

"Yeah me too . . . . ." said Kaede.

"Uhm . . . . I'm sorry I didn't tell . . . it's just you know I . . I don't want you to get hurt . . . you know" said Hanabi.

'_Why does she keep saying that . . . . . . . maybe she . . . uh ."_ thought Kaede.

"It's okay . . . just make sure next time you don't take things in to your own hands . . . . it might turn out bad next time" said Kaede.

"Don't worry . . . I won't" said Hanabi with a small smile.

"You can sit on the bed . . . . . . . . . I'll get the scroll" said Kaede as she went to look in her closet.

Hanabi just sat there thinking while Kaede grabbed the scroll to heal her up.

* * *

The rest of the week went by with no other occurs; Kaede and Hanabi didn't tell Naruto nor Hinata what had happened or the result of it in hope that it was just a freak accident. Hinata had also moved in with Naruto and Kaede.

Now the most important events were occurring, Naruto and Hinata had there wedding. There wedding was quite big nothing short for some one from the Hyuga clan. Hinata had made Kaede her maid of honor for her wedding in exchange of having her as maid of honor for Kaede's wedding.

All their friends and family were there for the celebration, as they became husband and wife. The two enjoyed the day as they embraced for what would happen in three days.

As the wonderful day came to pass so did the following two. Naruto's and Kaede's wedding was a lot smaller then Hinata's, they only had their friends because well neither had family any more. In the end of the day Kaede was in the same position as Hinata, Naruto's wife.

Everyone knew their situation and they were happy with the fact that they were able to work things out and be together.

Naruto walked through the hallway of the house carrying Kaede in his arms as he made his way to his room. Kaede had her arms wrapped around his neck as she just stared at him.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked her.

"As happy as can be . . . . . I've dreamed of this moment all my life" replied Kaede.

"All your life?" asked Naruto as he walked in to their room.

"I've always loved you" said Kaede.

"Me too"

Both Kaede and Naruto looked over to the bed to see that Hinata was already there waiting. Naruto put Kaede down as she ran up to the bed and hugged Hinata. Naruto got a new huge bed big enough for the three, now that they were married they would all be sleeping together.

Naruto closed the door and the he turned around to see that Hinata and Kaede were ready, ready to enjoy the night the same way they did on Hinata's wedding night when they shared it with the maid of honor.

Hinata and Kaede were already in there under garments as they very lightly but very passionately kiss. Naruto walked over to them as he quietly relieved both girls from the bras and then quickly hugged Kaede from behind as he snaked his arms around Kaede. He started to play with one of her breast as the other hand made it's way towards her lower region.

Hinata suddenly got a moan from Kaede in her mouth, "UUUUHHHhh" Naruto was now pumping two fingers in to Kaede's pussy. Kaede placed both her hands on Hinata's shoulders to get some balance from all the heat that was coursing through her body.

Finally she couldn't take it any more Kaede released the kiss and placed her face on Hinata's shoulder, "AAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kaede moaned in Hinata's shoulder she could feel herself reaching her climax.

Hinata pushed Kaede back towards Naruto so he could hold on to her, Hinata then went down and pulled Kaede's panties down and off. With his free arm Naruto had around Kaede he held her and slightly lifted her, Hinata then sat under her as Kaede put her legs over her shoulder.

"This . . isn't fair . . . . it's to much" coxed Kaede.

"But you love it don't you" said Naruto while Hinata nodded in between Kaede's legs.

"I . . . Iaahhaahhhh . . . yes" she moaned.

Hinata leaned her head in to help Naruto's fingers do the job and waited for Kaede to reach her climax. As Kaede reached her climax she wrapped her legs around Hinata's head as she pulled it closer to her pussy.

"AAHAHHHHHHHH"

Naruto pulled his fingers out as Kaede let out a loud moan and came right in Hinata's mouth. Naruto held Kaede out for Hinata so she could take her in her arms then she kissed Hinata swapping some of Kaede's cum.

After they kissed Kaede caught Hinata from surprised and kissed her getting some taste of herself, "It's your turn" she said to Hinata as she went down and did the same to her that Hinata did to her. Kaede slowly pulled down Hinata's panties so she could take them off, then as she was going back up she decided to play with her.

Kaede slight spread Hinata open and dug right in, her tongue darted in with out any hesitation. This caught Hinata off guard but all she could do was hold Kaede's head right in place as Kaede licked her pussy.

"UUUhaaahhhhhhh" moaned Hinata. Naruto watched Kaede lick Hinata's pussy for a while and then took action.

"Hinata Kaede's right come it's your turn" said Naruto as he put his arms around Hinata and turned her around relieving her of Kaede's tongue.

Naruto let himself fall down on to the bed with Hinata on top of him Hinata sat up as she straddled him then she slowly rose up and positioned herself on top of his dick and quickly took him in as she went down fast.

Kaede went up to Hinata and hugged her from behind placing her hands on her breast and played with them. Hinata then leaned down on to Naruto with Kaede behind her but even with that she was still able to move her hips up and down taken Naruto in and out with ease.

"Aahhhh . . . . Naruto . . .ahhh you . . your not going to let me do all the work arrhrhrhrh are you" moaned Hianta and with that Naruto started to do the same as her he stared to pop his hips up just as her hips were coming down.

"Oohh hgod . . . yes" she moaned.

"More. . . . fuck her harder and faster . . . . make her cum . . . . . I want to taste her" said Kaede from behind Hinata.

"AHHH yes . . make oohh make me cum" moaned Hinata.

While thrusting her hips up and down Hinata used one hand to rub her clit to make her self feel even better. The excitement and pleasure that she was experiencing was something that she only got when doing this with Kaede and Naruto. The ecstasy would drive her nuts; it was so overwhelming she was thankful she had Kaede to share it with.

"Kaede you won't have time to taste Hinata" said Naruto.

"Why?" she asked as she felt her hips being lift slightly. Kaede was leaning over Hinata who was on top of Naruto and with her hips being lifted she was now in a doggy position as she felt a big and very hard dick enter her pussy from behind.

"AAAHHHHHHh" moaned Kaede as she turned her head to see another Naruto already pounding his dick into her pussy.

"That . . that feels so good" said Kaede.

"Aahhhhhhhhh . . more . . ." moaned both girls.

Kaede could feel Naruto's dick hit the spot, the way it filled her up she could fell it touch every part of her pussy. Hinata could feel every sensitive part of her body start to ache as she herself needed to be relieved, she could feel her self start to loose control but she didn't want to she wanted to wait for Kaede and Naruto.

"AAAHHHIIII-I can't take it I'm going to cum" moaned Hinata.

"No . . . not yet . . . . wait for meahahaahah . . . I'm close" said Kaede.

'_Oh god it feels like his dick is still getting bigger and harder inside me'_ thought Kaede.

Naruto held on tight to Kaede's hips as she started to really ram his dick in to Kaede, while the other Naruto did the same to Hinata.

"AAAHAHhhhhhhhh" both girls continued to moan only urging Naruto more and more to make then cum.

"I can't take it any more I'm cumming" said Kaede.

"I'm cumming too" said Hinata as both girls came but neither stopped moaning as both Narutos continued to thrust their dicks in to them.

"Ahahahhhh aahahah ahah ohhhhh god . . . yes" moaned Kaede.

"It's so good" said Hinata.

Naruto continued to pleasure the girls; he just loved watching them revel in the heat of passion. There faces were blissful and he enjoyed the fact that he made them feel this incredible. He could tell by their faces that both girls were nearing their climax again.

"I'm cumming" said Naruto, he knew what the girls were going to say.

"Me too" they both said.

Both Naruto's thrusted as deep as they could and exploded inside the girls making them climax at the same time.

"AAAHhhhhhhhhhhhh" both girls moaned as they got filled with Naruto's cum.

Kaede fell on bed next to Naruto and Hinata rolled off on to the little space there was in between them. Hinata was facing Kaede and she could see the blushed but happy face on her.

Kaede scooted closer to Hinata and whispered to her, "Why does it feel so good to have him inside?" asked Kaede.

"I don't know . . . but I'm glad it does . . . . " Hinata whispered back, Hinata blushed and said, "What I want to know is why you taste so good"

Kaede blushed even more then Hinata by that comment, "I . .I-I could ask you the same thing" replied Kaede.

Hinata just leaned in and kissed Kaede with a very sweet kiss. Tonight was a very special night so this little rest would only be a small rest before they started again. Just like on Hinata's wedding night the three had sex for hours and even after they rested the continued for several hours more enjoying every second of it.

After finally exhausting their bodies the three fell flat on the bed and made themselves comfortable without any worries.

* * *

The following morning while Hinata stayed home making breakfast Naruto and Kaede made their way to Tsunade's office. The two were heading there to fill out some paper work and finalize their marriage with Kaede being Naruto's second wife.

The newlyweds walked hand in hand with smiles across their faces, as if last night wasn't enough the three woke up did the same thing this morning. When the two arrived to the tower they made their way the office and as they neared it they could hear that some one was inside with Tsunade talking, so they decided to wait their turn.

Only when the two started to hear the voices start to get louder did they decide to eavesdrop as they pressed their ears to the door.

"YOU MUST BE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I WILL DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT" said Tsunade.

"TSUNADE AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE SEEN WE HAVE TO TAKE PRECAUTION" said the unknown person.

"WHY SHOULD I DO ANYTHING YOU SAY" replied Tsunade.

"REMEMBER THE CONVERSATIONS WE HAD WEEKS AGO . . . . . ABOUT THE DEMON KYUBI AND HOW IT COULD ESCAPE FROM NARUTO . . . . . . . . THERE IS ANOTHER WAY TSUNADE . . . . . . . . INHERITING IT" said the voice.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING WHAT I THINK YOUR THINKING" said Tsunade.

"IT'S THAT GIRL . . . . . KAEDE . . . . ." the person didn't finished as Naruto burst in through the door as he held Kaede's hand.

Tsunade and the other person turned to look at Naruto and Kaede.

"Naruto, Kaede . . . what . . . . " she said.

"Why are you talking about Kaede . . . . . . . . . . . . . . whatever it is your planning I wont let you do anything to Kaede" said Naruto.

"Naruto were not planning anything and we won't do anything" replied Tsunade.

"But we have to" said Homura, one of the elders.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

Naruto turned to Tsunade who really didn't want to tell him what they were talking about.

"You remember the premonitions the whole village's been having about the two kids . . . . . ." Naruto nodded.

" . . . . the two kids that are yours . . . . . kids that come from two different mothers . . . . . or more precise two different wives which you have . . . . . ." said Homura.

"You're actually making something of those dreams" replied Naruto.

"But their not just dreams . . . . . . . . . those two kids aren't just kids from any mothers they are kids from your two wives they are identical to them . . . . . . . . and as we know one of your wives is already pregnant" said Homura, Naruto was already understanding were this was going and his face was starting to glare at Homura. Naruto could also feel Kaede's hand start to shake she too could see where this was going.

"One child from one wife . . . . . . . . . . and if the Kyubi can be inherited then that would mean that the child that . . ." Homura didn't finish as Naruto cut in.

"Your wrong . . . . . Hinata might be pregnant but Kaede isn't" replied Naruto as he turned to look at Kaede who had a troubled face letting Naruto know that he was wrong.

"Kaede . . . . . you . . .your not pr-pregnant are you?" asked Naruto.

"Nar-Naruto . . . I . . . I am . . . . I'm sorry . . . I" was all she said as she fell to her knee with tears rolling down her cheeks. The expression on Naruto's face was too much for her, he was confused, but to her it was one of pain.

For Kaede it was pain in her heart, his reaction was the same as it was when he found out about Hinata being pregnant but the worst part for her was the possibility that she might be carrying the baby that would destroy Konoha and kill them both.

Kaede tilted her head down feeling very lonely and scared but suddenly she felt him hug her and hold her close to him.

"Naruto" she said as she held on to him as well.

"Kaede . . I'm the one who should be sorry . . . . I'm sorry I reacted the way I did . . . . . I know why your scared that's the way I felt initially and not because I didn't want you to be pregnant . . . . . . . your scared that our baby . . . . . . . . . ." Naruto didn't finish he didn't want to think of the possibilities nor did he want to remind Kaede.

"I won't let anything happen to you or our baby . . . . . . I love you both and always will" he said soothing her.

"Our baby . . . . it won't do any of that" said Kaede.

"Right. . . nothing will be wrong with it . . . . . you'll . . . it'll come out fine" said Naruto as he hugged her again and kissed.

* * *

a/n

That's it for this chapter, hope you liked it.

I would really like to get as many people to vote on the poll so if you haven't checked it out check it out.

Later.

00

d


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Naruto**

_Hey I'm back after two weeks, like i told a friend i didn't write because i didn't want to i just couldn't laptop and power problems._

_I really hope more people review then from the previous two chapters._

_Sorry for any errors._

_**Enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

By: Dragon of the Underworld

Chapter 19

Naruto and Kaede were still hugging on the floor while Tsunade and Homura just looked at then, after awhile they turned to look at each other, more like glare at each other actually.

"You seriously can't let this situation just stay the way it is . . . . . . . . we are talking about the safety of the village you have to do something about it" said Homura.

"Your wrong Homura there is nothing to do . . . . . . . you are talking about an unborn baby . . . . . . . I frankly just don't believe any of those premonitions your talking about . . . . . . they are wrong and they will not come true" said Tsunade.

"I hope your right Tsunade . . . . . remember what happen when the Kyubi was loose" said Homura.

"Yes I do . . . . but I also remember what happened after that, the fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to imprison it and I believe that he left it in good hands" said Tsunade as she turned to look at Naruto.

"As long as the Kyubi stays imprisoned inside of him he'll get the glory but know this . . . . . if the Kyubi does get loose as predicted in the premonitions it will all be on you" said Homura.

"I think you should leave now" said Tsunade to Homura who turned there after and walked out of the office.

Tsunade walked up to Naruto and Kaede then knelled down.

"Don't worry Kaede, Naruto is right the baby will be fine you'll see" she said trying to make Kaede feel better.

"But what if its not" replied Kaede.

"Don't say that . . . . ." Said Naruto as he looked at Kaede.

"You . . . . your going to love hers more aren't you? . . . . . your going to love Hinata more now . . . . . more then me aren't you?" said Kaede.

"NO . . . your wrong . . . . the baby WILL be FINE and I'd still love you both the same . . . . . . all of you" he said as he placed his hand on her stomach.

Tsunade put a hand on each of their shoulders, "You two should go home" said Tsunade as the other two just turned to look at her.

"But what about the papers" replied Naruto.

"Don't worry about that . . . . . we'll take care of those tomorrow, okay" said Tsunade.

"Alright . . . . . come Kaede let's go home" said Naruto as he stood up with Kaede at hand.

The two walked home without saying a word until Naruto decided to say something.

"I can't wait till the baby is born" said Naruto.

" . . . . . Naruto . . ."

"Yeah"

"I was thinking maybe your right . . . . . I mean I've never had any of those premonitions that people talk about . . . . ." said Kaede.

"Yeah" was all Naruto said hopiing that maybe she had calmed down but he could tell by just looking at her that she had. Naruto just hoped that he stay like that.

When the two entered their home they expected to find Hinata waiting for them but instead they found the house empty, Hinata was nowhere inside.

"Where's Hinata?" asked Kaede.

"I don't know" replied Naruto.

"I wanted to tell her about the baby" said Kaede.

"Yeah and then maybe we can celebrate . . . . . but we have to find Hinata" said Naruto.

"I guess we'll have to wait for her" said Kaede.

"You know what . . . I'll go look for her . . . . and while I look for her you should rest" suggested Naruto.

"You can't wait to celebrate . . . . . ." seh said with a big smirk.

Naruto just shook his head getting a bigger smile on Kaede.

"Okay then . . . I think I will take a rest I'll probably need it . . . . . I'll be waiting for you two" said Kaede as she walked up the stairs and into the bedroom and fell with her back on the bed and very slowly her eyes began to close till she fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the village looking for Hinata, he'd been looking for a while and he still hadn't seen her.

'_Nothing will be wrong with the baby I'm sure of it' _thought Naruto as he walked around the village.

Naruto then came to a complete stop some thing just occurred to him that hadn't before.

'_Kyubi . . . . I . . . now that I think about it . . . . I don't think I've felt him for quite a while . . . . . . .' _Naruto was now doubting him self he placed both hand on his head.

'_FUCK . . . . when was the last time I felt the Kyubi's presence . . . . . . if. . . . if I can't feel it now . . . . maybe . . . . maybe he's already gone . . . . . NO . . . . . this can't be . . if he's gone that that would mean . . . . . . . . the baby . . . . . . .nonon nonononon ono NO . . . . this can't be happening' _Naruto stood up he started to concentrate hopping he could find Kyubi with in him.

'_Where . . . . where where is he . . . . I know he's here he has to be . . . . . . . . I told Kaede the baby was going to be find and he will . . . . hiding . . . . that bastard must be hiding . . . . . he has to be there is no way he could be gone . . . . . . . . . he's trying to trick me . . . . . . . . . . . . .'_ Naruto scrunched his face, _'Shit . . . . . . I can't find him . . . . . . . . . Fuck . . . . I . . . . . I can't do this right now . . . I have to find Hinata' _thought Naruto as he turned his head from side to side looking for Hinata.

Naruto continued to walk around still looking for Hinata and when he came upon the ramen stand where he regularly ate he decided to stop by and ask Ayame if she'd seen Hinata.

When Naruto entered the stand he saw Teuchi, "Hey old man . . . ." said Naruto.

"Old man? Do I really look that old" he said with a playful tone but then stopped as he looked at Naruto's face, it was serious.

"What's wrong kid?" asked Teuchi.

"I need to ask you something" replied Naruto.

"Ask away" said Teuchi

"Have you seen Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Hinata? . . . . yes . . . she came by . . . . she too was looking for some one" said Teuchi

"She did . . . . . who was she looking for ?" asked Naruto.

"She was looking for that other girlfriend of your" said Teuchi.

"Kaede?" asked Naruto.

"No . . . . your blond girlfriend" said Teuchi.

"Yuriko?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah" replied Teuchi

"She's not my girlfriend" replied Naruto.

"She's not . . . . geez we all thought you two were together since you two always spend a lot of time together and you came here together" said Teuchi

"What? . . . . . what do you mean came here together and we?" Naruto was very perplexed at what he had just heard, he just stared at the old man waiting to see what it was that he meant.

"When you first arrived here in the village you came with Kaede and Yuriko didn't you?" asked Teuchi unsure any more if what he knew was the truth.

"NO . . . . . we did come here together I didn't even know her then" said Naruto.

"OH . . . . I just thought that since you two came here at the same time that maybe you came here together" said Teuchi.

"No no no that's not what happen . . . . . Yuriko came here many months before me . . . . she told me" said Naruto thinking back to what Yuriko had told him.

"How _many _months?" asked Teuchi.

"I don't know I think she said seven" replied Naruto.

"No that's impossible seven months is a long time and I've never seen her here before you arrived here not even a month before you got here" said Teuchi.

"Are you sure maybe she just didn't pass by this area" said Naruto.

"Sorry kid I have a good memory and I'm positive that she didn't come here seven months ago . . . . . . . she came here at the same time you did" replied Teuchi.

"But . . . by would she say that" Naruto said out loud.

Teuchi just shrugged at his question.

"When you said we earlier what did you mean?" asked Naruto.

"People around the area" answered Teuchi.

"So people thing that Yuriko and I . . . ." said Naruto only getting a nod from Teuchi.

"SHIT . . . ." said Naruto.

'_Maybe that's the reason why Hinata is looking for her . . . . . I just hope she doesn't think anything bad . . . . . I would never cheat on her or Kaede'_Thought Naruto.

"This Yuriko girl is not the person I thought she was" said Teuchi.

"But why? . . . . why would she lie to me?" Naruto asked himself.

"Well if you want to know who really is telling the truth I guess you could go and check out the traffic report . . . . . . . . . . you do know that they keep track of who enters and leaves Konoha I imagine those papers are kept somewhere in the Hokage's towers . . . . . your close with the Hokage I'm sure if you ask her I'm sure she'll let you search" said Teuchi.

Ayame entered the shop from behind the stand, "Father do you remember where the broom is?" she asked.

"I don't know" he replied.

"Oh hey Naruto . . . . ." she waves at him then turns back to Teuchi.

"But you're the one who used it last . . . . where is it" she said.

"I don't know . . . . I can't remember" he replied.

'_Is his memory really that good . . . . .if he can't even remember where he left the broom how am I supposed to believe that he remembers what happened one month ago or eight for that part' _thought Naruto.

Teuchi looked at Naruto knowing what he was thinking, "You know maybe you should go look at the traffic report" suggested Teuchi.

"I can't I'm looking for Hinata right now" said Naruto.

"I saw her heading towards the Hokage's tower . . . . . maybe she's there and while your there you can look for what ever you were looking" said Ayame.

Naruto quickly turned around and left heading toward the Hokage's tower faster the he had been moving earlier, "LATER" yelled Naruto at the stand and waving back at Ayame and Teuchi.

* * *

_"Kill it NOW"_

"_Hand if to me now"_

"_Monster we have to kill it now"_

"_No no no no i wont" she said as she sobbed._

"_Get her" _

_She turned around and ran as fast as she could._

"_Get them"_

"_We can't let it live"_

"_Leave us alone . . . . get away" she said as she ran but it was no use ever one was gaining on her and they all had bad intentions._

_She continued to run and even though it seemed inevitable that they would all catch up to her another wall of people appeared in front of her bringing her to a halt. She took several steps back till she bumped in to some one, when she turned around she knew she had been corralled._

_She could hear the screams and chants of 'Kill it' she turned around to run again but before she completely turned the baby she had been holding in her arms was snatched from her arms. She turned back to reach for him but some one pulled her back and shoved her to the floor._

_The one that held the baby reached for a kunai and she knew right then what he was going to do she could see even from her position on the floor, she tried to get up and do something but they were holding her down._

_The chants continued 'Kill it'_

"_No stop please" she said._

_She saw the man raise his arm and then with out wasting any more time the Kunai came down._

"_NOOOOO . . . . . . "_

" . . NOOOOOOOOOOO" Kaede woke up screaming.

"I . . . . . I- I can't stay here . . . . no . ." she stood up as tears started to leak from her eyes.

"I can't let them take my baby . . . I have to do something and wont let them no I wont let them" she said as she started to walk out of the room and then out of the house and as she walked out the house her walking turned in to slowly running.

"These . . . these people I . . . I have to get away from them . . . . they'll kill my baby if I stay here . . . . I can't let them I have to get out of here" she said and with out thinking she started to run towards the gates of the village.

Kaede ran as fast as she could she just looked straight ahead and didn't look back. Right now nothing really matter just getting out of this dangerous place, her head wasn't registering anything all she could hear was herself breathing.

She couldn't hear anyone not even the person that was calling her out.

She never looked back she just ran and when she reached the gates she just ran past them and continued on her way without knowing where she was going.

* * *

Naruto was in a room in the Hokage's office, after he searched for Hinata around the Hokage's toward he decided to ask Tsunade for permission to look at the traffic report. When Tsunade said he could he quickly headed towards the room where the folder with the information was.

Naruto hadn't found Hinata so he wanted to get this done as fast as he could so he could continue to look for her.

He opened some file cabinets searching for the right folder.

"No . . . . not here" he said as he closed a cabinet then opened another one.

". . . Nope . . . it has to be the next one" he said as he went to the next one.

Naruto searched for the right folder and when he found the right one he opened it and looked for what he was looking for. He read through the reports with his finger and as his finger stopped half way he found what he was looking for.

"This is it . . . . eight and seven months ago . . . . . . several people can and left . . . . . . . but not a single person with the name Yuriko . . . . . much less any that fits the description of Yuriko . . . . . shit . . . . was Teuchi was . . . . . ." he said then he grabbed another folder.

He searched with his finger till it came to a stop, "Not here either . . . . ." he said then he started to look at all the reports in both folders.

"She not in any of them not eight, seven, six . . . . . not even at the same time as me and Kaede . . . . ." he said.

'_Did she come at the same time as me . . . . . . but if she did then why isn't she in any of the reports . . . . . maybe she snuck in . . . . . . . but why would she sneak in . . . .'_

"Man . . . so much to think about" he said and just as he said that he tough of something else.

"Kyubi started to react when we got here . . . . before that I've never lost control . . . . . but was that really because of Hinata and Kaede or could it have been something else . . . . . . . . FUCK this would be so much easier if I could talk to Kyubi . . . . . . . . . I still can't sense him . . . . . shit" he said as he put the reports back in to the folders and the cabinet.

Then he remembered something else, "Yuriko also said she had never had any of the premenitions like Kaede . . . . . i wonder if there is any connection" he thought then shook his head to clear his mind.

Naruto walked out slowly wanting to finish his search for Hinata he really wanted to get back to Kaede.

"This is a nightmare . . . . . . if Kyubi is gone from my body then there could only be one place where he could be and if it is that way I . . . . . .I-I have no idea what I'm going to do" he said right now there was so much going on he really felt defeated for once.

"Naruto"

Naruto heard his name being called and raised his head to see who it was; he was hoping it was Hinata because he really didn't want to continue looking.

When he looked up he saw Hanabi.

"Hanabi . . . . what's wrong?" he asked, he knew something must be wrong by the look in her face.

'_Great more stress . . . . .'_ he thought.

"Naruto I have to tell you something" she said.

"Wait . . . before that have you seen Hinata?" he asked her.

"No, but I did see Kaede running towards the gate" she said.

"What?" he said worried about her.

"I called her out but she just ignored me and kept running . . . . . I thought I saw her crying too" said Hanabi.

"Where was she running to?" he asked.

"I don't know I just saw her running out of the village" said Hanabi.

"Crap . . . do me a favor, I was looking for Hinata can you find her for me" he asked.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I have to get Kaede before anything bad happens to her . . . . . . especially now" he said as he walked away from Hanabi and then ran towards the gates of Konoha.

Naruto ran trying to catch up to Kaede.

'_Why was she crying and why was she running away'_ he thought.

Naruto knew that is she was crying and running away then it must be something bad he's knowing Kaede all his life and she's never done anything like that.

"Kaede . . . . . . . Hinata . . . . why . . . . . why does it feel like everything is falling apart . . . . . . I can't . . . . I can't let that happen . . . . . . I won't let that happen"

* * *

**a/n**

_I hope you guys like that chapter, sorry for taking very long to update._

_Just want to let you guys know that the next chapter will be the last chapter._

_If you guys haven't voted on the poll check it out and vote._

_Just in case if nobody know the story **TEAM ZER0** has been **dicontinued,** but if anyone wants to **take it on and make it their own** let me know._

**REVIEW.**

_Later._


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto

_I know i've said it many time but i'm so sorry for taking so long to update, like i said to a friend i'm really busy now and i really don't have any time now._

_I don't know if i will write any more stories but hey who know, if IF i do they will probably be short stories like one or two maybe three chapters but that's about it._

_I just finished this chapter and i wanted to post it asap so if there are any errors sorry for that._

_RR_

Enjoy the chapter

* * *

_Heroes Come Back_

Chapter 20

Hanabi slowly walked out of the Hyuga compound as she finished searching for her sister inside, as she exited she couldn't help but wonder were she could be.

She had searched every part of the village where she though Hinata could be but she had no luck, apart from that no one she'd asked knew were she was nor had they seen her. As more time past Hanabi started to get worried wondering if maybe something happened to Hinata.

Even with her byakugan she couldn't locate her, she looked towards the direction where Naruto had left to as he chased after Kaede wondering if maybe that had something to do with Hinata suddenly disappearing if in fact she had disappeared.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't know exactly if Hinata was missing and she didn't want to cause a problem by making people think she was missing only to find out that she was not, but then again if she is missing she couldn't just stay quiet.

She knew she couldn't search for her a lone, she knew she had to tell someone but that some one was not in the village at the moment.

"Hinata . . . . I hope your alright and nothing is wrong . . . . . . . ." she sighed ". . . . . even though for some reason I have this nagging feeling that something is wrong but . . . . . . . ."

". . . . . . I guess I have not other option" she said as she sprinted through the streets with her byakugan activated so she could scout as she ran toward her destination.

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office doing paper work when suddenly without warning she stopped what she was doing. She didn't do anything just sit there taking in what she was feeling, and then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said, when the door opened in came Shizune.

When Shizune came in she walked up to Tsunade's desk and as she walked up to it she looked at Tsunade who was once again spaced out.

Shizune leaned over the desk and waved her hand in front of Tsunade getting no response from her.

"Tsunade-same . . . . . . . Tsunade-sama . . . ." she said and still got no response.

She walked around the desk and tapped her on the shoulder making Tsunade flinch as she looked up at Shizune.

"Shizune . . . . when did you come in" she asked.

"Just now . . . . I knocked and you said to come in" responded Shizune.

"Oh"

"Tsunade-sama is something wrong" she asked.

"Shizune do you know where Naruto is?" asked Tsunade.

"Uh . . . no I don't think so" she said.

"But he is in the village right?"

"I think so . . . . . . . why?" said Shizune.

". . . . . . Shizune . . . . . you don't feel that . . ." she said as she stood up and looked out he window.

"Feel what?' asked Shizune.

"This feeling . . . . it's the same as it was that fateful day" said Tsunade.

"You mean when the fourth . . . . . . "

"This aura . . . . . . this chakra . . . . . it's almost the same" said Tsunade.

"Do you think that Naruto . . . . . ."

"I don't know . . . . . . I mean there's something different this time . . . . . I just cant make it out completely" Tsunade then turned around and looked at Shizune.

"Shizune gather up two teams immediately" she said.

"What for?' asked Shizune.

"Didn't you just hear what I said, if this is exactly like it was that day then it could be disastrous and if it is what I think it is then we have to find Naruto and make sure he fine and that it's not coming from him" said Tsunade.

"Right"

"Have one team look for Naruto . . . . . and send one team out there" she said as she point out in the distance and away from the village.

"Do . . . do you think that it might be Naruto" asked Shizune.

"I don't know. . . . . but I hope it's not because by the feel of it I think it's too late bring him back" said Tsunade as she turned around to look at Shizune.

"I'll go . . . . . . and when I have any news I'll report everything to you Tsunade-sama" said Shizune as she sprinted out of the office.

Tsunade turned around and looked out the window again.

"Who is it? . . . . . Naruto? . . . . no . . . . . what is it?" said Tsunade as she backed up and fell on her chair.

* * *

Naruto was well out side the village and making his way up north following Kaede's path.

'_Where is she going'_thought Naruto as he went over reasons why she would leave but could not come up with anything.

Naruto's eyes suddenly popped wide open as he started to feel something so widely familiar, he looked ahead knowing that that feeling was coming from up ahead.

"Kaede is it her" he said to himself.

Just as he so often did Naruto could feel the malicious chakra, however this time he knew it wasn't coming from. This chakra was emanating not far from where he was.

"Kaede could it that the baby . . . . . ." he though as he touched his stomach, it had been a long time since he had any contact with the Kyubi much less use it's chakra.

"Could it that the Kyubi is now with in the baby . . . . . . . it that's the case then this feeling could be coming from Kaede and neither of them have the seal . . . . . . . ."

". . . . . Shit . . . the stupid Kyubi could be trying to escape . . . . . . . that would destroy both of them . . . . . Kaede . . . and the baby . . . . . I can't let that happen"

'_No wonder she left the village . . . . if this is in fact happening then what ever happens afterwards will be horrifying . . . . . . she left the village so nothing bad could happen to it' _as he finished the thought he sped up trying so disparately to catch up to Kaede before anything bad could happen.

Naruto suddenly came to a stop as he feeling the malice of the chakra just ahead and motionless.

"She stopped"

Naruto jumped to the ground and slowly walked ahead as he walked around a tree he embraced for what he could be facing. Naruto hope that it wasn't what he was thinking and as he cleared the tree he arrived at the spot.

"Kaede" he said but no one answered.

With all the evil chakra surrounding the spot he was sure this was the spot, but he couldn't see anyone around and besides the chakra he couldn't feel anyone.

"Kaede . . . . . . . Kaede where are you" spoke Naruto trying to get her to respond.

"Naruto"

Naruto turned around as he heard his name called; he looked ahead and saw a figure covered in the shadows.

"Kaede is that you?" asked Naruto.

Naruto tried to approach the figure but as soon as he tried to move he was immobilized by white chakra.

"Whatta hell is this" Naruto struggled as he tried to get free.

As Naruto struggled the figure in the shadow took a couple of steps allowing light to fall upon it.

Naruto stopped as he saw the figure move.

"Kaede . . . . . . . what are you doing . . . . . . . do you know what this is? . . . . . . . . . . . Kaede can you help me"

After walking in to the light the figure stopped after taking two steps.

Naruto looked at the figure, "Kaede . . . . . what's wrong . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . are you okay?" he asked as he looked at Kaede, who looked as if she was trying to move but couldn't.

Kaede made a fist and swung at the air only to be stopped in the air.

"Kaede"

"She's trapped in a barrier . . . . . . she can't hear you" said someone else. Naruto turned around to look at whom it was.

"Yuriko . . . . . ."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama" yelled Shizune as she ran in to Tsunade's office

"Shizune what's the meaning of this" she said.

"I'm sorry but I have news . . . . ."

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"Naruto . . . . . . . he's not in the village, the team in charge of finding him said he was no where in the village" said Shizune.

"Naruto"

"Do . . . do you think that feeling you got that it's him?" asked Shizune.

"I don't know. . . ." _'I didn't think it was but now . . . . . who know'_ she thought.

"Shizune what about the other team?" she asked.

"The other team has left just like you asked" said Shizune.

"Who did you send?" she asked.

"Shikamaru and his team" replied Shizune.

"Shizune we might have to prepare for the worst" said Tsunade.

"You really think the demon is loose?" asked Shizune.

"I don't I hope Shikamaru and his team get there in time to do something" said Tsunade.

* * *

". . . . . . . what . . . what are you doing here . . ." Naruto then turned to Kaede, "Why . . . why is Kaede in a barrier . . . . . . Yuriko . . . . what's going on?" Naruto asked knowing nothing of what was going on.

The only thing Yuriko did was laugh

"You really don't know what's going on do you" she said.

"I was so close before . . . . . . . . . but no you just had to mess it up"

"What are you talking about . . . . . . . . . don't tell me you're the one who's doing this" he said.

"From the time we arrived in Konoha I didn't think it would come this far . . . . . . . . ." she said.

"They were right . . . . . . what they said in the village . . . . . . why. . . why are you doing this?"

"When the time come I will rule this world and the way everything is going this is just way to easy . . . . . I need a challenge . . . . . I knew that the only way to get that challenge was against Kyubi . . . . probably the most powerful being in existence . . . . wouldn't that be great . . . . the excitement, the thrill, and the joy" she said while walking around Naruto

"So what your trying to get Kyubi to escape . . . . . . . . . you won't succeed . . ." said Naruto.

"Oh but I think I will . . . . . . . . I nearly did it once and I sure I could do it again" replied Yuriko.

"What do you mean once?" asked Naruto.

"When Kyubi nearly escaped that was because of me . . . . . . . . . ever since I found you I've been following you using my powers and chakra to help him escape and just when I thought I succeed you just had to adjust that seal to keep him inside" said Yuriko.

"That was you . . . . . I went through hell thinking what could have happened if Kyubi had escaped all because I thought I wasn't strong enough" said Naruto.

"Hm" she smiled.

"Why . . . ."

"I just told you why"

"No . . . . why would you want to go up against Kyubi . . . . . . there's no way you would stand a chance" said Naruto.

"I'm not who you think I am . . . . . . . . . . just look at what binds you" she said as she looked at the chakra surrounding Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't my real body . . . . . . Yuriko is the name of the girl who owned this body" she said.

"Your one of them . . . . . . . you're a demon aren't you . . . . . the feeling . . . . . . this malice it was your" said Naruto.

"You got . . . . . . fortunate for me my host was just to weak, she wasn't even a challenge" she said.

"You've taken over her body completely . . . . . . and now your trying to help Kyubi escape just so you can fight him" said Naruto.

"You've finally got a grasp of the situation" said Yuriko.

"It's not going to work . . . . . . . I don't have the Kyubi any more . . . . . . it's to late his presence inside me it's gone . . . . what ever it is you had plan won't work" said Naruto.

"Wrong . . . . . it will, you see I know that when your at your limit emotionally you get weakened and I know how to do that"

"Is that why you got Kaede for" asked Naruto.

"Not exactly . . . . . . that is why got Kaede and . . . . ." she said as she waved her hand to her other side.

Naruto turned around to see what she was turning to.

"HINATA"

"She too is in the same type of barrier as the other . . . . . . . . with in time the barriers will suck the air out and they will shrink . . . . . . . . . . . and with those restraining you . . . ." she said as she looked at the chakra binding Naruto.

". . . . . the only way to get out of that and save them is with his power" said Yuriko.

"I don't have the KYUBI" said Naruto worried that he wouldn't be able to do anything, he continued to struggle trying to get loose from the strangle hold he was in.

'_Kaede . . . . . Hinata . . . . . . I can't let them get hurt'_ he thought.

"Well then I guess there both going to die" said Yuriko.

Naruto knew he had to do something he stopped struggling and concentrated. Yuriko saw this and smiled, as she got ready for what might come.

Very slowly Yuriko could feel the chakra start to rise with in Naruto.

"Here it comes" she said

The chakra was released out of Naruto faster then it had surged as it slammed in to Yuriko crushing her against a tree causing her to let go of the hold she had on the barriers.

Yuriko took her stand again as she looked at Naruto with a grim face. Naruto stood before her unrestrained, he was able to get free.

Her grim face only got worst as she continued to look at him, what really ticked her of was the fact that he got freed from her with his own power. Everything he had conjured up was his all this power was his. She was pissed because what stood before her was something way superior to her and not a single trace of demon chakra was being used.

'_That bastard'_ she thought, lucky for her she knew how to weaken his defenses. Them, just like she had said earlier they were his weakness.

As soon as Naruto saw Yuriko turn to Hinata he knew what she was about to do.

Yuriko raised her arms letting her chakra extend and turn into ice shard as they headed towards Hinata and Kaede.

Kaede and Hinata were struggling to stand as they still tried to catch their breath, they weren't aware of what was going on.

Naruto performed some seals as he erected walls from the ground to block the way but the ice shards just broke through the walls. Naruto continued to raise wall trying to lose them down as the shards got closer and closer Naruto finally decided to embed the last wall with chakra making sure to stop them.

As once shard hit the wall it stopped completely as the wall then ran up the ice shard and enveloping it and it quickly continued to run up the chakra enveloping Yuriko's arm.

The other arms seconds behind the other one was able to maneuver around the wall missing it completely as it headed straight for Kaede.

Naruto looked at the shard zip pass the wall; "Kaede" the shard moved very quickly that it left Naruto no time to do anything else.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion and all Naruto could do was watch the shard just seconds away from going through Kaede's heart

"KAITEN" a huge ball of swirling chakra in front of the shard blocking it way and sending it crashing back where it came from. The impact made a huge cloud of dust obscuring the view.

Naruto quickly turned back around to look at Yuriko as he pumped out more chakra through the wall and run up Yuriko's arm. A piece of the ground popped up as it grabbed hold of her other arms and pumped chakra through that one as well. After about ten seconds she was covered in his chakra.

"Well . . . . . . it looks like the roles have changed" said Naruto with a smile.

Naruto then released one of his arms as he performed some seals.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"When the Kyubi escaped I was able to fix the seal with the scroll I got, but after that I thought that the same thing could happen again so I studied and learned how to fix the seals without the scroll and now I'm going to fix Yuriko's seal" said Naruto.

"But she's gone . . . . . . dead . . . . she's lost . . . . nothing to gain" said Yuriko.

"Maybe but at least we have something to lose . . . . . . ." he said as he looked at her.

Naruto performed the seals once the body was completely covered in chakra, when he was done he released the body letting it fall to the ground.

"Is she dead?"

Naruto turned around to see who said that, "Hanabi . . . . . that was you . . . . what are you doing here?"

"Is that all you have to say . . . . . after I saved Kaede" she replied.

"Sorry it's just that . . . . ."

" . . I know you said to look for Hinata back in the village . . . . but I did and I couldn't find her which I thought it was wired so it thought I should come and tell you but it turned out that this situation was worst then I thought so I guess it was good that I came here" she said all in one breath.

"Yeah it was" added Naruto.

"So is she?" she asked again.

"She already was dead . . . . . . . . . . . I guess maybe as she was dying her mind weaken as well allowing the demon to escape and letting her control the body but now that the demon is sealed up again the body goes back to the way it was . . . . . . . dead" said Naruto.

"So the demon is stuck for ever inside a dead body" said Hanabi.

"Yeah that's about it" replied Naruto.

"Well I'm just glad everyone is alright" said Hanabi.

"Yeah . . . . . I'm glad nothing happened to Kaede or Hinata" said Naruto.

"So what happened why did Kaede leave the village" asked Hanabi.

"I don't I didn't get to ask her . . . . . . but I think Yuriko had something to do with it . . . . . . she had been planning everything up to this point hopping it would help her in releasing the Kyubi. . . . . . . . ." said Naruto.

"I see. . . . . . ."

"I think we should get them back to the village" said Naruto as he lifter up Kaede in his arms.

"AHHHhhh . . . . . I don't think I can carry her" said Hanabi as she looked at Hinata.

They both heard a cracking sound and turned around.

"Shikamaru? . . . . . . . . what are you guys doing here?' asked Naruto as he looked at him and his team.

"The Hokage was worried about some demon thing and sent us to this location . . . . . . . she didn't tell us she had already sent you guys . . . . . . . . ." said Shikamaru.

"Well she didn't really sent us . . . . . . . but yeah we already took care of the problem" said Naruto

"Thank goodness" said Shikamaru getting everyone to look at him.

"What . . . . . dealing with a demon is to much for me" he replied.

"Lets just get back to the village" said Naruto.

"Ino you think you can help Hanabi carry Hinata back" he asked.

"Yeah"

Once they all returned to Konoha Naruto reported everything to Tsunade.

They let Kaede and Hinata rest knowing what they went through and once they woke up Naruto told them everything that happened and assured them that everything was fine now.

The three went on with their lives just like before but even they everything was fine now there was still some doubt as to whether everything really was fine.

Both Naruto and Kaede were a bit skeptical remembering that Naruto still hadn't had any contact with the Kyubi nor could he feel his presence with in him, leaving them to wonder if maybe just maybe the Kyubi was now with in the baby that Kaede carried inside of her.

* * *

_Nine months later_

Since the event with Yuriko everything indeed was fine, the three of them were happy together knowing they would be parents soon. However as the days neared they all feared the worst, but Naruto would always stay positive and reassure Kaede the same thing he did nine months ago.

Hinata would always support Naruto and assure Kaede that the baby would be fine. They would also tell her that if for some reason the baby did have the Kyubi it didn't mean that the baby would be evil, telling her they would help the baby be strong she it could contain it just always saying just like Naruto.

Naruto knew that if he could do it then he knew that so could his child whether or not it does have the Kyubi and no matter what they would always love the baby. Kaede always ended up with a big smile knowing they were right.

Now that the nine months had passed both Kaede and Hinata were in the hospital as both the baby were due on the same day.

The babies had been born and now the three were in the same room as Hinata and Kaede laid in bed holding the babies and Naruto just looked at them.

"We told you" said Naruto as he looked at Kaede and the baby she held in her arms.

Kaede held a baby boy, Uzumaki Raito, with red hair and silver eyes just like his mother he was the first-born.

'_Nothing like the premonitions'_ she thought with a big smile.

Naruto then turned to Hinata who held a baby girl in her arms, she had blond hair and blue eyes just like her father her name was Uzumaki Kagami.

Naruto walked up to both of them and kissed them knowing they were both happy which made him happy knowing this would change their lives but for the better.

Naruto was happy with the way things turned out but with the absence of the Kyubi still made him wonder where the Kyubi was if not in Raito nor him then who.

Naruto then turned to look at Kagami.

**_The end_**

* * *

_A/N_

_I hope you guys like the story and all my other stories._

_Like i said before this might be my last story, i still haven't decided yet and IF IF i write again it will be short one so don't go away and just look out._

_And if it is my last then it was great to have all you guys read my stories and i'm glad you guys liked them._

_I have one last poll as well, i REALLY hope you guys check it out._

_**PLEASE REVEIEW** i want to know what you guys thought about the story or any other._

_till later and thanks._

**sorry for updating super late.**


End file.
